UN DESEO INESPERADO
by Alondra
Summary: Crossover de DBZ Oh! My Goddess...Ser Kamisama no es tarea facil.. ¿pero lo sera con ayuda celestial?
1. Una magica aparición

Un deseo inesperado  
  
por Alondra   
  
Capítulo 1: "Una mágica aparición"   
  
Corría un día como cualquier otro en la tierra, eran tiempos de paz y todos los seres vivos lo disfrutaban, ya que la amenaza de Cell había sido destruída gracias a los guerreros Z. Todos decían que había sido por obra y gracia de Kamisama (a parte de las fanfarronadas de Mr. Satán que se autonombró el salvador de la tierra). En parte así lo era ya que gracias a pequeño namek Dende que se había convertido en el nuevo Kamisama, las esferas del dragon existían de nuevo gracias a eso, la mayoría de los habitantes regresaron a la vida y todos estaban felices... bueno, casi todos...  
  
Templo Sagrado...   
  
"¡¡Cuantas veces mas voy a tener que explicártelo, Dende!!" -- gritó el guerrero namek bastante molesto.   
  
"Lo... lo siento mucho, señor Piccoro... lo que pasa es que..." -- se disculpó Dende bastante apenado.   
  
"¡¡Lo que pasa es que nada!!"... -- lo interrumpió -- "¡Ya llevas una semana de ser Kamisama y todavía no sabes hacer bien las cosas por más que te las digo!..."   
  
"En verdad lo siento... pero esto es muy nuevo para mí todavía. Hay tantas cosas por aprender y siento que no podré con todo..." -- repondió tímidamente.   
  
"Sabías perfectamente lo que significaba ser Kamisama, no es nada fácil... ¡¡en todo caso mejor te hubieras quedado en Namekusei!!" -- dijo duramente, palabras que hirieron al pequeño.   
  
"Creo... creo que tiene razón , señor Piccoro..." -- bajó la cabeza -- "No soy apto para esto... será mejor que otro ocupe mi lugar..."   
  
"¡¡NO DIGAS ESTUPIDECES!!" -- le llamó la atención -- "¡¡Te estás dando por vencido antes de empezar y eso no lo voy a tolerar de ninguna manera!!"   
  
Dende bajó la cabeza tristemente, se sentía apenado por todo lo que pasaba... era cierto que estaba aprendiendo a hacer las cosas y esto le resultaba extraño. Estaba a punto de llorar, cuando sintió unas manos en sus hombros...   
  
"Escucha, Dende... tienes grandes habilidades y pude darme cuenta de eso cuando reviviste las esferas del dragón, sé que esto te resulta difícil ahora, pero con el tiempo serás un buen Kamisama... y para eso debes prepararte bien... ¿lo haz entendido?" -- preguntó mirando al pequeño a los ojos.   
  
"Si, señor Piccoro. Lo intentaré..." -- respondió secándose las lágrimas.   
  
"Bien... ahora debo irme. Regresaré en un par de horas más o menos" -- dijo el guerrero dándose la vuelta (no me pregunten a donde va...)   
  
"Pe... pero... ¿qué voy a hacer si no esta usted para cumplir mi labor?..." -- corrió hacia Piccoro, en tanto que este se detuvo...   
  
"No tienes que depender de mí para hacer las cosas, sólo utiliza tu criterio... en todo caso podrás acudir a Mr. Popo cada vez que lo necesites... recuerda que él está a tu servicio... ¡Adiós!" -- y levantando vuelo, bajó con dirección a tierra.   
  
Dende contempló la estela dejada por Piccoro y suspiró... su labor como Kamisama apenas había empezado. Rato después se encontraba en el interior del templo revisando algunas cosas que le correspondían saber como nuevo guardián de la tierra. Habían muchos lugares que no conocía o que todavía no se atrevía a revisar (esto era lo más probable) y la mayoría de las labores las hacía Mr. Popo, aunque estas básicamente eran limpieza y mantenimiento del templo. Dende entró a una especie de biblioteca, pero tenía dos niveles... en las paredes laterales habían como seis repizas de libros con un varandal y en la parte de abajo, a modo de sótano, había toda serie de cosas y artefactos raros, aunque más parecían antiguedades, como muebles y extraños espejos. El pequeño namek descendió por unas escaleras y se acercó con curiosidad a los objetos y fijó su vista en un empolvado baúl. Como todo niño, la curiosidad le picó y puso sus manos sobre el baúl...   
  
"Kamisamas, no toque eso..." -- escuchó una voz a sus espaldas. Era Mr. Popo que, por coincidencia, estaba haciendo algo de limpieza en ese salón... y sin querer hizo que Dende se asustara. Al ver que era su sirviente, se tranquilizó...   
  
"¿Por qué?... ¿qué es lo que tiene?" -- preguntó cuando se hubo calmado.   
  
"Son cosas muy importantes que pertenecieron a Kamisamas anteriores a usted... y que no le recomiendos manipular..." -- dijo mientras regresaba a sus queaceres.   
  
"Sólo trataba de conocer todo lo secretos de este lugar... se supone que estoy aprendiendo a ser Kamisama, bueno... eso fue lo que me dijo el señor Piccoro" -- dijo.   
  
"Todo a su tiempo, joven Kamisamas..." -- respondió con una sonrisa -- "Buenos, lo dejaré solos... pero tenga cuidados con lo que hace..." -- y terminando de decirlo, salió por la puerta.   
  
Sin saber que más hacer, Dende se dirigió a los estantes tomando de ellos una buena cantidad de libros de la historia de la tierra, como la de los antiguos Kamisamas y sus obligaciones, y sentándose en un escritorio finamente labrado en madera, comenzó a estudiar, mientras el reloj de arena marcaba el tiempo...  
  
Luego de estar así una hora, Dende terminó por aburrirse. Todo este asunto le parecía muy complicado y sin un buen asesoramiento, le resultaría muy difícil adaptarse. Es cierto que Mr. Popo era muy amable y solícito para estas cosas, pero le faltaban algunas cosas que sólo quien hubiera sido anteriormente Kamisama lo sabría y el único cercano era Piccoro, pero siempre lo incitaba a aprender solo las cosas... Piccoro era todo un maestro extricto, demasiado diría. Sin ánimo de hacer nada más, Dende tomó el libro que estaba leyendo y volvió a pasearse entre los extraños objetos, deteniéndose en un enorme espejo hermosamente diseñado...   
  
"Aquí dice..." -- comenzó a leer -- "Este es el famoso "espejo de los sueños", donde los Kamisamas podían ver los sueños e ilusiones de los terrícolas y ver como cumplirlos... vaya"   
  
Sin darse cuenta, Dende se apoyó en el baúl de hacía un rato y dudando un poco se decidió a abrirlo, ya que era Kamisama y bueno... tenía que aprender todo. No ocurrió nada especial al abrirlo, solo que encontró un extraño objeto, parecido a un gran cristal en forma de triángulo, con un ojo al medio...  
  
(por siaca, este símbolo no tiene nada que ver con el simbolo de la santísima trinidad... es pura coincidencia)  
  
Dende lo sacó del baúl mirándolo con curiosidad y sin pérdida de tiempo lo buscó en el libro, encontrándolo después de un rato...   
  
"Veamos... dice que esta es la "piedra de los deseos", emblema de los sueños y elemento principal de comunicación con..." -- al tratar de seguir leyendo, Dende se dio con la sorpresa que le faltaba una página al libro y no pudo encontrar nada más. Frustrado, dejó el libro a un lado y murmuró en voz alta... -- "Ni siquiera hay cosas que me puedan servir en este lugar... ¡qué mala suerte!... ¡¿cómo rayos podré ser un buen Kamisama sin ayuda?!" -- y mirando la extraña piedra de los deseos, dijo en son de broma en voz alta... -- "Oye, tú... si de verdad concedes deseos... ¡por favor, ayúdame a aprender todo lo que necesito para ser Kamisama!..." -- luego sacudió su cabeza y dijo -- "¿Pero qué estoy diciendo?... ya estoy empezando al perder la cabeza... si me escuchara el señor Piccoro..."   
  
"Como tú digas..." -- dijo una voz proveniente de la extraña piedra, cuyo ojo comenzó a brillar de manera extraña. Dende se asustó...   
  
"¡Ay, no!... ¡¡qué fue lo que hice, ahora ya me metí en problemas!!" -- dijo nervioso al tiempo que se acercaba al objeto... sin darse cuenta que el espejo que estaba a sus espaldas también comenzaba a brillar...   
  
"¡Ahora que voy a hacer!, si se llega a enterar el señor Piccoro, se enojará mucho... -- sin voltear a ver gritó -- "¡Mr. Popo!, ¡Mr. Popo!"   
  
"¿Mr. Popo?" -- dijo una voz a sus espaldas, haciendo que Dende casi saltara hasta el techo, para luego ocultarse detrás de unos objetos y lentamente asomó su cabecita...   
  
Lo que estaba viendo no lo podía creer simplemente... ante sus ojos estaba parada una chica muy elegantemente vestida, de largo cabello marrón y mirada muy dulce, además tenía unas extrañas marcas triangulares en el rostro bajo sus ojos y un especie de diamante dibujado en la frente. Pero esta chica era muy diferente a cualquier terrícola que hubiera visto antes, algo emanaba de ella, un gran poder. La joven lo miró con sus hermosos ojos azules y sonrió...  
  
  
  
"Hola, ¿tú pediste ayuda pequeño?" -- dijo con voz suave y encantadora. Dende aún no se recuperaba de la impresión y tragando saliva, tartamudeó...   
  
"Aaa... eee... qui... ¿quién es usted?" -- preguntó sin salir de su escondite. La chica solo sonrió...   
  
"¿Por qué te ocultas?... no tengas miedo, no te haré daño..." -- continuó con un trato dulce, lo que hizo perder poco a poco el miedo a Dende, que finalmente salió tímidamente...   
  
"Que bueno que saliste, no quiero que pienses que soy una amenaza...después de todo , tú me invocaste..." -- volvió a sonreir -- "Mi nombre es Belldandy y soy una diosa..."   
  
"di... ¿¿DIOSA??" -- preguntó muy sorprendido, ya que él no estaba enterado de la existencia de algo como diosas... nunca le había dicho.   
  
"Sí... de primera clase y de segunda categoría ilimitada. Domino el presente y estoy aquí para cumplirte el deseo que quieras." -- lo miró y dijo... -- "¿Sabes?... nunca había visto a criaturas como tú, eres muy curioso..."   
  
"Un momento, un momento... espere..." -- la interrumpió mientras salía de dudas -- "No entiendo nada, de dónde vino usted...eeh... ¿cómo dijo que se llamaba?"   
  
"Belldandy...y vine porque tú me invocaste." -- sonrió.   
  
"¿¿Qué yo la invoqué??... pero como..." -- volteó su mirada hacia el extraño cristal triangular y recordó lo que había pedido hacía un rato... entonces el asunto de los deseos era verdad. Volvió a preguntar... -- Pero... ¿por dónde entró que no la ví?... es decir...   
  
"Vine por el espejo... es mi lazo entre el cielo y la tierra además de mi medio de transporte." -- terminó de decir Belldandy sin cambiar su expresión... -- "Bueno, dime... ¿cuál es tu deseo?"   
  
"No, no. no... espere, aquí hubo un error, en serio." -- explicó poniéndose nervioso -- Pensaba que el asunto de la piedra de los deseos era una broma y por error pedí un deseo... pero no lo quería de verdad..."   
  
"¿Piedra de los deseos?... ¿cómo la conoces?" -- se extrañó Belldandy -- "Yo recuerdo que recibimos un llamado en la Oficina de ayuda de las Diosas, pero este llamado no era corriente... ahora entiendo..."   
  
"Sí, la encontré aquí y estaba intentando aprender lo que significaba..." -- y mientras lo decía le enseñaba el libro en la pagina correspondiente -- "Pero en este lugar se cortó el escrito y ya no pude leer más... así que por eso le digo que fue un error, le pido me perdone." -- dijo al tiempo que Belldandy tomaba el libro en sus manos.   
  
"Ya veo..." -- sonrió -- "Este libro es muy antiguo y estuvo perdido por mucho tiempo, no tengo idea de como llegó aquí... pero lo que se supone que debe decir es que también la piedra de los deseos es un enlace alterno con nosotros. Al pedir el deseo, era como una llamada especial y por eso acudí... eso quiere decir que... "   
  
"¿Eh?" -- la escuchaba atentamente -- "¿Qué pasa?"   
  
"Que estoy en una dimensión alterna... las piedras de los deseos no corresponden a este mundo ni a ninguno otro... son algo especial creado del lugar de donde vengo y también desconocido para mí de cierta forma..." -- lo miró mientras hablaba con la misma tranquilidad que la caracterizaba.   
  
"Este... en todo caso sería mejor que regresara de donde vino, señorita diosa..." -- trató de explicar -- "Ya le dije que lo que pasó antes fue un error, más bien le pido mil perdones por lo que pasó..."   
  
"Pero... " -- lo miró con dulzura -- "Si pensabas que este asunto de la piedra era una broma y aún con esa idea pediste un deseo... quiere decir que sí necesitabas ayuda, ¿no es verdad?... dime pequeño, ¿qué es?"   
  
"Creo que no me entendió, señorita Diosa... todo fue un error, además no es bueno que la vean aquí, ya que si eso sucediera... yo estaría en graves aprietos... por favor, regrese a su mundo..." -- suplicó.   
  
Belldandy lo miró con algo de tristeza, pero luego notó la carita de angustia del pequeño namek y asintiendo levemente dijo...   
  
"Si eso es lo que deseas... me iré" -- lo miró, pero al tocar con su mano el espejo de los sueños, no ocurrió absolutamente nada, es decir, no podía atravezarlo.   
  
"que... ¿qué sucede?" -- preguntó Dende acercándose a ella.   
  
"No lo entiendo..." -- respondió extrañada -- "No puedo atravezarlo para regresar a mi mundo... tal vez hay algún problema con el Yggdrasil."   
  
"¿¿El qué??" -- preguntó confundido. Belldandy sólo sonrió.   
  
"El Yggdrasil es el sistema divino que da poder a las diosas, en palabras exactas... puede ser que el hecho que yo halla viajado a una dimensión alterna lo halla alterado... además está la piedra de los deseos..." -- suspiró... -- "Creo que por ahora, no podré regresar hasta que el desperfecto se arregle..."   
  
"¿¿AHH??... pe... pero..." -- dijo nervioso, a lo que Belldandy lo miró con una expresión triste.   
  
"Te molesta que esté aquí, ¿verdad?..." -- preguntó bajando un poco la cabeza.   
  
"No, no... para nada... es decir, en realidad yo fue quien la metió en este embrollo y por mi culpa ahora no puede regresar a su mundo..." -- murmuró apenado -- "El señor Piccoro tiene razón... ¡no sirvo para esto!... lo lamento mucho, señorita diosa..."   
  
"¿Por qué tu angustia, pequeño?... pareciera como si sintieras que algo que falta..." -- lo miró.   
  
"No, no... en serio, no necesito nada..." -- bajó la cabeza -- "Solo que este asunto de ser Kamisama es nuevo para mí y en ese momento ya no sabía que hacer, ya que no tengo a nadie cerca a mí... snif..." -- dijo en voz alta -- "¡¡Lo único que deseaba era encontrar a alguien que me ayude!!"   
  
Luego que Dende dijo esas palabras, una especie de energía comenzó a emanar de Belldandy y comenzaba a elevarse poco a poco, acompañados de unas repentinas corrientes de aire que revolvieron todos los objetos a su alrededor. La marca de su frente brillaba intensamente y luego de un resplandor violento, todo volvió a la normalidad, para alivio y sorpresa de Dende. La hermosa diosa se le acercó y le dijo...   
  
"Listo... tu deseo ha sido concedido..." -- sonrió.   
  
"¿¿Deseo??... ¿pe-pero que fue lo que pasó?..." -- preguntó Dende ahora más confundido que antes.   
  
"¿Deseabas ayuda, cierto?... así que yo te la daré en todo lo que pueda, pequeño." -- continuó dulcemente.   
  
"Que... ¿¿qué??... o-oiga espere..." -- movió las manos en tanto que Belldandy se ponía de pie y miraba a los alrededores.   
  
"Cada mundo es diferente y especial, no hay dos iguales... por lo tanto, ser Kamisama significa entender el mundo y sentirlo como propio..." -- continuó -- "¿Amas a este planeta?"   
  
"¿Amarlo?... bueno, a decir verdad yo no soy de este planeta. Vengo de Namekusei..." -- respondió con algo de timidez.   
  
"¿Namekusei?... nunca había escuchado hablar de ese lugar, me contarías?" -- respondió.   
  
"Esteee... pues..."   
  
"Antes que nada, ¿cómo te llamas pequeño?" -- dijo con suavidad.   
  
"De... Dende..." -- tartamudeó un poco.   
  
"Encantada de conocerte, Dende... será un placer ayudarte en tu labor como Kamisama."   
  
"Este, sí... jejeje" -- dijo con una mano en su cabeza lo que le sacó una sonrisa a la hermosa Belldandy.   
  
Sin esperarlo, ahora Dende tiene una nueva visitante en el Templo, lo que acarreará muchas sorpresas... yo pregunto... ¿qué pasará en el siguiente capítulo? 


	2. Hermanas temperamentales

Un deseo inesperado  
  
por Alondra   
  
Capítulo 2: "Hermanas temperamentales"   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sin quererlo y ni esperárselo, Dende invocó a una diosa de otra dimensión llamada Belldandy y ahora se siente en un grave dilema.. ¿que pasará si los demás se enteran de lo que hizo?  
  
Minutos después, una puerta del corredor se abrió para dar paso a la cabecita del pequeño Kamisama que después de mirar a ambos lados, salió sigilosamente seguido de Belldandy. Dende no quería que nadie supiera de la presencia de la diosa en el Templo Sagrado. Uno, porque se supone que esta realidad no existen las diosas y causaría un revuelo; y dos, que si se enterasen que el causante fue él, se metería en muchos problemas. Dedujo que por el momento lo más preferible era mantener oculta a la diosa sin que nadie...   
  
"¿Por qué caminas con tanto sigilo, Dende?... ¿acaso no eres el Kamisama?" -- preguntó extrañada de su actitud.   
  
"Sí, pero... señorita diosa, ya le expliqué que no es conveniente que la vean aquí por el momento, usted mejor que yo sabe que se armaría un escándalo... sobre todo viniendo del señor Piccoro..."   
  
"¿Señor Piccoro?... ¿acaso es tu maestro?" -- lo miró.   
  
"Sí, bueno... yo... le explicaré, hace mucho tiempo el origen del antiguo Kamisama provino de la separación de su parte malvada, ese era el requisito para ocupar el lugar de Kamisama. La parte malvada se suponía era el señor Piccoro, pero después se volvió bueno y ya no albergaba maldad en su corazón, así que se volvió a unir a Kamisama para formar un super guerrero namek que nació para pelear en contra los androides." -- la miró sonriendo -- "Por eso al tener una parte de Kamisama, el señor Piccoro es mi mentor..." -- luego de escuchar su "clara" explicación, Belldandy parpadeó y sonriendo respondió...   
  
"Creo que no te entendí muy bien, pero... lo que digas estará bien..." -- respondió con una pequeña gota de sudor, pero que supo disimular muy bien.   
  
"Este... sí, claro... jejeje" -- respondió el niño.   
  
Antes de que pudiera decir más, una presencia en las afueras del Templo alertó a Dende que poniéndose pálido, dijo a la diosa que seguía mirando por los alrededores...   
  
"¡Ay, no!... ¡es Mr. Popo!" -- y notando que la presencia se acercaba más, abrió una de las puertas del corredor y sin previo aviso, empujó a Belldandy al interior.   
  
"Dende... ¿pero qué sucede?" -- preguntó la diosa visiblemente confundida.   
  
"Señorita diosa, no diga nada, por favor se lo ruego... espéreme aquí" -- antes de cerrar la puerta.   
  
"¿Con quien hablas Kamisamas?" -- se escuchó la voz del leal sirviente a sus espaldas.   
  
"¡¡Ayy!!" -- gritó Dende dando un portazo y sonriendo -- "¡¡Mr. Popo, que rápido regresaste!!"   
  
"¿Regresar?.. Kamisamas, Mr. Bobos no fue a ningún sitios.. ¿se encuentras bien?"   
  
"¿¿Yo??.. ¡¡Sí, de maravilla!!.. ¿¿Por qué??" -- dijo sintiendo que se ponía más nervioso.   
  
"No sé.. a Mr. Bobos le bareció que Kamisamas está muy nerviosos.. ¿basa algos?"   
  
"No, no, te parece.. me encuentro bien. No te preocupes Mr. Popo.. este... ¿no tienes que continuar con tus quehaceres?" -- dijo Dende con la visible intención de librarse de su ayudante.   
  
Mr. Popo observó algo confundido la extraña actitud de su Kamisama, pero optó por no preocuparse demasiado y asintiendo dijo:   
  
"Está bien, Mr. Bobos hará lo que usted diga Kamisamas" -- dijo alejándose por el corredor.   
  
"Sí, muchas gracias Mr. Popos, que tengas un buen día" -- y una vez que se hubo ido, se dejó caer en el piso.. -- "Ufff... eso estuvo muy cerca, ay.. verdaderamente ser Kamisama es muy cansado..."   
  
"¿Dende?" -- una voz lo llamó.   
  
"¡¡NO, YA NO!!.. ¡¡No fue culpa mía, lo siento!!" -- gritó el pequeño namek.   
  
"Pequeño, cálmate.. soy yo" -- dijo Belldandy con su tono de voz dulce que la caracterizaba -- "¿Quién era ese señor?.. se notaba que es una persona muy amable y sobre todo que se preocupa mucho por tí..."   
  
"Ah, si.. él es Mr. Popo. Viene a ser como el guardián del templo y tiene aquí mucho más tiempo que el señor Piccoro. Es muy bueno de verdad... pero señorita diosa, recuerde que no debe verla ni él ni nadie más porque..."   
  
"Lo sé, lo sé... te entiendo, no te angusties Dende. Lo haremos como tu digas" -- sonrió dulcemente y luego dijo -- "Me parece que el lugar donde me metiste era una cocina... ¿te importaría si preparara algo de té?"   
  
"¿Qué?.. no, no, en lo absoluto" - y a su respuesta Belldandy se introdujo de nuevo en la cocina, a lo que Dende pensó.. -- "No sabía que las diosas eran asi.. es muy extraño, pero a la vez me da mucha confianza , sólo espero que no pasen más cosas raras..."   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Muy lejos de allí , en otra dimensión...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Se ve un gran salón cuyo espacio parece no tener fin, hermosamente iluminado con variados espejos y cristales de varios colores que dan la apariencia de hermosas joyas suspendidas del cielo. Una enorme máquina de cristal funciona incansablemente dentro de todo este sistema. Esta enorme máquina es el Yggdrasyl que da poder a las diosas y que su función el velar porque todo esté bien en el cielo.  
  
En eso, por una de las esquinas de la máquina se ve un chisporroteo y de ese desperfecto surge un "bug", que es como una extraña criatura peluda de ocho patas con apariencia de conejo que comienza a recorrer los alrededores del sistema, ignorando que era observada por ura figura armada de un enorme mazo que se preparaba para atacar...   
  
"¡¡NO TE ESCAPARÁS, MALDITA BOLA DE PELOS!!" -- gritó la figura saltando de improviso dando un golpe con su mazo, pero con tan mala suerte que no pudo pegarle a la criatura.   
  
El bicho de ocho patas observó a su atacante. Era una niña que no aparentaba tener más de catorce años, de largo cabello negro, marcas triangulares en en rostro y agresiva expresión. Apretando el mazo, la niña volvió a atacar, pero el bicho fue más rápido que ella y eludía sus ataques una y otra vez, poniendo cada vez más nerviosa a la niña...  
  
"Grrr... ¡¡Estúpido bug!!.. ¡¡Ya no me hagas perder más el tiempo y quédate quieto!!" -- gritó la niña dando un último golpe que esta vez sí le atinó al bichito desvaneciéndose en un tenue humo. La chiquilla sonrió.. -- "Jaja.. eso te pasa por meterte con una Diosa. Nadie puede meterse conmigo, con la gran Skuld, la mejor cazadora de bugs de este mundo, la..."   
  
La frase de Skuld fue cortada al ver que a su alrededor aparecían más bugs por toneladas y que la rodeaban brincando sobre su cabeza. Comenzó a eliminarlos nuevamente, pero por cada bicho que eliminaba, aparecían diez en su lugar. A punto de entrar en pánico, la niña gritó...   
  
"¡¡QUE ESTÁ PASANDO AQUí!!.. ¡¡ALGUIEN AYÚDEME!!" -- y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, una ráfaga de energía salió de la nada, pulverizando a los bugs en un instante y de paso también a Skuld que acabó totalmente chamuscada y con una expresión de pocos amigos. Otra voz se escuchó...   
  
"Vaya, Skuld... tienes un aspecto terrible. No deberías andar tan desarreglada hermanita" -- dijo una despampanante mujer un poco menos de 25 años, de cabello plateado largo y ondulado, tez morena y vestida de manera extravagante. Aunque a juzgar por las marcas de su rostro también se notaba que era una diosa.   
  
"Si, como no... ¡¡NO TRATES DE ENGAÑARME TARADA!! ¡¡LO HICISTE A PROPÓSITO!!" -- gritó Skuld mientras trataba de sacudir el hollín de sus ropas.   
  
"Que yo sepa TÚ fuiste la que pidió ayuda y yo te la dí, no es verdad?... ya estás a salvo, así que no te quejes, niña" -- respondió en tono irónico.   
  
"¡¡YO NO SOY UNA NIÑA!!" -- gritó sacando la lengua.   
  
"En fin... lo que me parece muy extraño es que hallas pedido ayuda Skuld ya que tu siempre puedes con todo... ¿qué fue lo que te asustó tanto?"   
  
"No es que me halla asustado, Urd... algo muy extraño está pasando y no es normal... ¡¡MIRA!!" -- gritó señalando a los cientos de bugs que no paraban de reproducirse. Urd puso una expresión de asombro ya que nunca había visto algo semejante.   
  
"¿Desde cuándo está pasando esto?" -- preguntó seriamente.   
  
"Como hace un par de días mas o menos... primero fueron pocos, sin embargo su número ha ido aumentando de manera alarmante" -- la miró de mala manera -- "No será que la máquina tiene un desperfecto y no te diste cuenta, eh??"   
  
"¡¡¿¿De qué demonios hablas, Skuld??!!" -- le gritó furiosa -- "Para tu información he estado revisando el sistema de la computadora y todo está funcionando a la perfección... y si no me crees, puedes preguntárselo al Lord"   
  
"No tengo por qué hacerlo... ni siquiera el Lord te dirige la palabra, así que lo dices no puede ser cierto..." -- no pudo decir más ya que Urd la calló de un coscorrón, al mismo tiempo que una gota de sudor aparecía en su cabeza.   
  
"Ya no hables tantas incoherencias, niña. Mejor busquemos la manera de solucionar el problema de la máquina antes que estás cosas peludas terminen de invadirnos..." -- dijo elevándose con rumbo a la central de las diosas. Skuld se quedó sobándose su chinchón...   
  
"Es una odiosa... ay, ese golpe me dolió... ¡¡pero ya me las pagará!!" -- se dijo a sí misma y al rato la siguió.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Templo de Kamisama, Universo del Dragón...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dende se paseaba nerviosamente de un lado a otro en las afueras del Templo, vigilando que no apareciera Piccoro ya que si lo hacía no tardaría en descubrir la presencia de su visitante. Pensaba en lo que dijo Belldandy sobre lo de regresar a su mundo, del espejo de los sueños y la piedra de los deseos... todo esto sonaba muy complicado, pero lo más extraño era que la diosa le inspiraba una gran confianza y tranquilidad, tal vez era porque ella no demostraba ninguna señal de intranquilidad o angustia aparente, era como si Belldandy no encontrara tan terrible el asunto de quedarse en este mundo... ¿Qué pasaría si ella no regresaba nunca más a su mundo? ¿entonces... qué haría aquí?...   
  
"¿Dende, ya bajaste de las nubes?" -- dijo Belldandy apareciendo a su costado con una taza en sus manos.   
  
"Ah, señorita diosa.. disculpe, no pude sentirla..." -- respondió pero al rato pensó entrañado -- "¿¿No puede sentirla??.. qué extraño, se supone que yo puedo sentir el ki de las personas perfectamente... ¿por que no pude sentir la presencia de la diosa?"   
  
"Bueno, no importa... también quería decirte que no me digas señorita diosa, sólo llámame Belldandy. Te traje un poco de té.. ¿deseas?" -- continuó sonriendo.   
  
"Sí, muchas gracias" -- probó un sorbo y preguntó un poco dudoso -- "Quería preguntarle algo, señorita Belldandy.. ¿que pasará si usted no pudiera regresar a su mundo como dice?"   
  
"Bueno, eso no lo sé... la verdad que eso también me tenía preocupada y pensaba en la situación del Ygdrasill después de lo que pasó... no sé, es sólo una corazonada, pero algo importante va a pasar, lo presiento..."   
  
"Este... me preocupaba por su situación.. no puedo dejar de pensar que todo esto fue por culpa mía..." -- bajó la cabeza apenado.   
  
"No digas eso, pequeño Kamisama" -- sonrió poniendo su mano en la cabeza de Dende -- "La fortuna llegará pronto a nuestras puertas, sólo hay que ser pacientes y esperar, si?... mientras tanto y para pasar el rato, por qué no me enseñas la manera de los Kamisamas para ver a la gente de este mundo?.. ¿tienen algún medio para hacerlo?"   
  
"Sí, claro... según me dijo el señor Piccoro, cuando estaba separado de su parte malvada el pasaba largo rato mirando por el borde del Templo hacia la tierra.. venga, se lo mostraré..." .. dijo mientras se acercaba al borde de la plataforma, seguido muy de cerca de Belldandy.   
  
"Ya veo, así que así lo hacen..." -- se concentró y cerró los ojos cruzando las manos ante la atenta mirada de Dende -- "Puedo sentirlo... lo siento de verdad..."   
  
"¿Eh?.. ¿sentir qué?" -- preguntó entrañado.   
  
"A las personas... y también sus sueños. La gente de aquí es maravillosa y muy variada. Puedo sentir los más variados pensamientos y sentirme parte de ellos.. como uno solo... ¿por qué no lo intentas, Dende?"   
  
"¿Yo?.. no creo que pueda... "-- dijo temeroso, pero Belldandy lo tranquilizó con su sonrisa y acercándolo al borde de la plataforma, dijo con voz suave...   
  
"Pon tu mente en blanco y olvídate de todos tus problemas, joven Kamisama... piensa en tu nuevo mundo, en la gente que vive aquí y a la que aprenderás a amar con el tiempo... sólo relájate y concéntrate... lo verás poco a poco..."   
  
Dende todavía dudoso, hizo lo que decía Belldandy y se concentró. Muchas cosas comenzaron a pasar por su mente poco a poco tal y como lo dijo la diosa. Cuando abrió los ojos una gran sonrisa iluminó su rostro...   
  
"¡¡Pude sentir a la gente, señorita diosa!!... ¡¡La pude sentir de verdad, es fantástico, tal y como usted dijo!!... ¡¡Cielos, usted es maravillosa!!" -- dijo muy contento.   
  
"Tú solo lo hiciste Dende, yo no tuve nada que ver... ¿lo ves?... tienes el don natural para ser el Kamisama de tu mundo y nunca dudes de esa capacidad..."   
  
"¡¡Sí, tiene mucha razón señorita Belldandy!!... haré como usted diga" -- luego de decirlo volvió a concentrarse. Belldandy lo miró con ternura...   
  
"Es un niño muy despierto y habilidoso, estoy segura que será un gran Kamisama con el correr de los años y en el tiempo en que permanezca en este mundo estaré feliz de ayudarlo..." -- pensó Belldandy mientras observaba los progresos de su joven "alumno".   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mientras tanto, en la dimensión de las Diosas...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Urd y Skuld se encontraban en la central de las diosas en busca de información para solucionar el problema de la computadora. Urd discutía acaloradamente por teléfono ante la mirada estuperfacta de su hermana...   
  
"¡¡¿¿CÓMO QUE NO SABEN LA CAUSA DEL PROBLEMA??!!.." -- gritó enfurecida -- "¡¡SE SUPONE QUE USTEDES SON LOS JEFES DE TODO ESTO Y SI NO SABEN NADA QUE ES LO QUE SOMOS NOSOTRAS!!... HOLA?? HOLA??... ¡¡MALDITO ESTÚPIDO, ME CORTÓ!!" -- gritó tirando el teléfono.   
  
"Después de la manera en que le gritaste, eso no me extrañaría... necesitas que alguien te enseñe buenos modales, Urd..."   
  
"Mira, niña... ¡¡ya tengo bastantes problemas en la cabeza como para estar aguantando tus majaderías así que a menos que tengas una mejor solución para esto, quédate callada!!" -- gritó casi mostrando los colmillos. Skuld la miró de reojo y dijo...   
  
"De hecho, se me ha ocurrido algo para averiguar que es lo que pasa... sígueme" -- dijo mientras se alejaba con rumbo a la salida. Urd se quedó de una pieza casi petrificada...   
  
"Esta niña verdaderametne me está faltando el respeto... grrr!!" -- murmuró antes de seguirla. Al llegar fuera preguntó... -- "Y bien.. ¿qué tienes en mente?"   
  
"Primero discúlpate conmigo por decirme niña y te lo digo..."   
  
"¡¡NO VOY A DISCULPARME!!" -- gritó, pero al ver que Skuld seguía inmutable acabó cediendo -- "Vale, vale.. lo siento, niñ... es decir, Skuld... ¡ahora, habla!"   
  
"Muy bien, aceptaré tus disculpas... escucha, mientras gritabas por teléfono pude escuchar en una línea alterna que intervine acerca de una diosa bajó a la tierra a cumplir un deseo..."   
  
"Muy bien.. ¿y qué hay con eso?"   
  
"¡¿Quieres dejar de interrumpirme?!... bueno, resulta que la única que puede hacer ese tipo de encargos es mi hermana Belldandy... y lo más extraño, es que dicen que no logran localizarla en ningún lugar de la tierra... ¿te das cuenta de eso?"   
  
"Tal vez su desaparición tenga que ver con las fallas en el sistema... pero lo único que no cuadra es el porqué desapareció... y si no está en la tierra, ¿entonces a dónde fue?"   
  
"Eso es lo que yo tampoco sé... y es lo que más me preocupa, espero que no le halla pasado nada a mi hermana mayor..." -- dijo preocupada.   
  
"Uhmm... Skuld, ven conmigo..."   
  
"¿Eh?... ¿a dónde?"   
  
"No preguntes y sígueme rápido... tengo un plan..." -- dijo entrando de nuevo en la central. Skuld se encogió de hombros y la siguió...   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Templo de Kamisama, Universo del Dragón...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dende continuaba observando la tierra bajo la atenta mirada de Belldandy que lo miraba sonriente y luego de estar un rato así, ella habló:   
  
"Bueno... me da mucho gusto que hallas comprendido. ¿Ves como no es tan complicado?.. cuando era niña también me parecía difícil pero con mucho trabajo y dedicación uno puede hacerlo bien y adecuadamente...¿tienes alguna duda, Dende?"   
  
"Pues sí, los pensamientos de los humanos son muy variados y hablan de muchas cosas que yo ni siquiera comprendo en algunas ocasiones por no decir siempre... mencionan automóviles, videos, moda... y otras cosas más que nunca he escuchado..." -- dijo el pequeño devolviéndole la mirada.   
  
"El mundo es muy cambiante y de seguro del lugar de donde tú vienes nunca escuchaste esas cosas... entonces la mejor manera de entender a las personas es sintiéndose uno de ellos..."   
  
"¿Como así?" -- preguntó el pequeño namek.   
  
"Conociendo su mundo... uh, ¿tienes una televisión aquí en el templo?"   
  
"¿¿Televisión??... aaahh, se refiere a esa extraña caja que proyecta imágenes, no?.. ¿y para que la necesita, señorita Belldandy?"   
  
"Para que veas las cosas en que se interesa la gente, de ese modo no te sentirás confundido... ¿lo comprendes?"   
  
"¡¡Es cierto!! no se me había ocurrido antes... a ver, creo que Mr. Popo tenía una guardada en alguna parte.. espere aquí, iré a buscarla..." -- y luego de decirlo salió corriendo rumbo al interior del templo.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mientras tanto, en la dimensión de las Diosas...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Urd y Skuld luego de vagar por los interiores de la central de las diosas, llegaron a una sala en donde habían un montón de espejos, además de artefactos raros, teléfonos usados y monitores. Urd comenzó a revisar el contenido de los aparatos...   
  
"¿Qué es lo que intentas hacer Urd?... ¿y que rayos es este lugar?" -- preguntó la niña molesta.   
  
"Sólo mira y aprende... es obvio que no lo conoces porque aún eres muy joven. Este lugar es el punto de comunicación de las diosas a otros lugares a parte de recibir deseos... y este..." -- señaló un enorme espejo... -- "Es el camino que nos llevará hacia el lugar en donde se encuentra Belldandy..."   
  
"¿¿Hablas en serio??.. ¿y cómo puedes estar tan segura?" -- dijo recelosa.   
  
"Porque yo antes estuve aqui y... bueno y...y... ¡¡y soy la mayor y lo sé, por eso!!" -- djo algo nerviosa.   
  
"Si, claro..." -- respondió Skuld con una gota de sudor.   
  
"Bueno, en fin... según lo que puedo apreciar en estos monitores, aquí aparece el registro de salidas de las diosas cronológicamente... incluso está el de Belldandy. Muy bien... iré a buscarla."   
  
"¿Buscarla?.. ¿y cómo lo harás, eh?.. que yo sepa aquí no veo ningún televisor... -_-¡..." -- dijo la niña.   
  
"Tontita... ya te dije que este espejo funciona como un medio general de transporte para todas las diosas..." -- dijo peñizcándole los cachetes -- "¡Así que sin ningún problema puedo viajar a través de él!"   
  
"Ay, ya no me lastimes..." -- dijo soltándose de su agarro -- "¿Y se puede sabe dónde aparecerás?... pues no creo que puedas salir por algún espejo cualquiera, hermana..." -- dijo Skuld comentario que hizo parpadear a la diosa mayor que poniendo mala cara respondió...   
  
"Ja, esos detalles son mínimos.. sólo espero que halla algún televisor por allí encendido. ¡En fin, allá voy!"   
  
"¡¡De acuerdo, vamos!!" -- dijo Skuld preparándose para seguirla, pero Urd la detuvo del traje haciendo que se resbalara en el piso.   
  
"¿Vamos?.. yo nunca dije que vendrías conmigo, niña.. ¡Tú te quedas y cuidas que todo esté en orden!."   
  
"¡¡Oye, eso no es justo!!... ¡¿Acaso crees que voy a poder detener a todos esos bugs yo sola??!!... ¡¡¿¿Y QUE CREES QUE LE VOY A DECIR AL LORD SOBRE ESTO?!!"   
  
"No sé... Skuld, tú eres una chica inteligente.. inventa algo. Bueno, nos vemos.. Ja ne" -- y terminando de decirlo desapareció por el espejo en un resplandor, dejando a Skuld con la palabra en la boca.   
  
"Grrrr.... esto no es justo, ¡¡URD VUELVE AQUÍ!!" -- gritó con todas sus fuerzas.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Templo de Kamisama, Universo del Dragón...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mientras tanto, Dende había logrado encontrar un viejo televisor el cual hizo funcionar unido a unas baterías y a una pequeña antena parecida a una parabóloca en miniatura diseñada por Bulma, el aparato afortunadamente captaba varios de los canales que aparecían en la tierra, aunque con algunas interferencias debido a la ubicación del Templo. Dende trataba de sintonizar algunos canales, mientras Belldandy lo observaba de pie.   
  
"¿Deseas que te ayude, Dende?" -- preguntó la diosa.   
  
"No es necesario, señorita Belldandy.. ¡Mire, ya lo arreglé!.. ¡ya se ve bien!" -- respondió sonriendo.   
  
"Me alegro... bueno, ahora recuerda lo que te dije, ponte en el lugar de la mente de las personas y los comprenderás mejor. Ahora vuelvo, iré a preparar algo para beber." - dijo alejándose del niño.   
  
"Oiga, espere.. recuerde que..."   
  
"¿... que no debo ser vista?.. claro que sí, lo tendré presente..." -- sonrió de vuelta y continuó ocn su camino.   
  
"Creo que puedo confiar en ella... es muy buena, pero tengo miedo que el señor Piccoro me riña si la encuentra aquí. Aunque ahora recuerdo que no pude sentir su presencia hace un rato, por que será?... bueno, tal vez sea porque es una diosa. Creo que me estoy preocupando demasiado..." -- se dijo a si mismo y haciendo caso a las palabras de Belldandy comenzó a ver los canales en busca de algo interesante.   
  
En otra dimensión , fuera del tiempo y del espacio...   
  
"Rayos, no puedo sentir el rastro de Belldandy... ¿por dónde estará?.. se supone que este espejo me llevaría hasta donde estuviera ella, aunque no en el lugar exacto..." -- murmuraba la diosa de cabellos plateados mientras volaba entre las dimensiones. Al mirar al frente pudo ver una pequeña luz cuadrada que sobresalía notoriamente. Urd sonrió...-- "¡¡Por fin!!.. encontré un camino, espero que Belldandy esté allí..."   
  
Regresando al Templo de Kamisama...  
  
"...'¡¡Señores!!... no cambien de canal,aquí encontrarán las cosas más variadas e interesantes del medio. Televisores, lavadoras, licuadoras, procesadores de alimentos, todo esto y mucho más a precios de locura, lo oyen?.. DE LOCURA!!..."  
  
Dende escuchaba con increíble desgano los comerciales que pasaban por la televisión, preguntándose como es que los humanos podían pensar en esas cosas que le parecían tan vacías y bobas, pero eso era lo que le gustaba a la gente y por lo tanto debía hacer un esfuerzo por entenderlas...  
  
"... Ahora nuestra hermosa modelo les mostrará uno a uno estos maravillosos y novedosos artefactos..."  
  
Dende miró de reojo para ver si la cosa mejoraba, y cuando vio la modelo le pareció muy extraño que estuviera tan cerca de la cámara, y sobre todo, sin ningún artefacto en sus manos. También notó como si la modelo lo mirara fijamente, así que cautelosamente se acercó a la pantalla...   
  
"Que significa esto... es como si esta señora no me quitara los ojos de encima..." -- dijo Dende extrañado y arrodillado frente al televisor.   
  
"¡¡¿¿A QUIÉN LLAMAS SEÑORA, NIÑO IRRESPETUOSO??!!" -- gritó la mujer sacando su cara a través de la pantalla y casi provocando un infarto en el pobre Dende...   
  
"AYYY!!! PERO QUE ES ESTO!!!" -- gritó el niño tembladno de miedo, mientras veía a la extraña señora emerger poco a poco del televisor. Una vez que terminó del salir, lo miró como si fuera un bicho raro y preguntó muy seria señalándolo con un dedo...   
  
"¿Quién eres tú, enano?... ¿Y dónde está mi hermana Belldandy?" -- pregunto Urd de una manera tan brusca que solo hizo temblar mas al pequeño namek que le parecía estar viendo al mismísimo diablo en persona. Al ver que no recibía respuesta de parte del pequeño, Urd volvió a preguntar en el mismo tono... -- ¡¿Por qué no hablas?!... ¡¿Acaso te comieron la lengua los ratones?!... ¡¡RESPONDE!!   
  
A estas alturas, el pobre namek ya no sabía que hacer, sin ayuda, y solo atino a pensar en una sola cosa...   
  
"AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! SEÑORITA DIOSA!!!!!!!!!!!! AYÚDEME!!!!!!!!!!!!!" -- gritó con todas sus fuerzas, actitud que confundió a Urd. Casi de inmediato, Belldandy apareció por la entrada del Templo.   
  
"¡¿Qué sucede, Dende?!... ¿Te encuentras bien?" -- preguntó Belldandy alarmada y al ver la causa del grito del niño, dijo... -- ¿Urd?.. ¿eres tú?   
  
"¡¡Por supuesto que soy yo, a quién esperabas?!!... ¿¿A las guerreras mágicas??" -- respondió en tono sarcástico. Dende, en cambio apenas vio a Belldandy, corrió a esconderse detrás de ella y de la "peligrosa" mujer...   
  
"Que estraños... a Mr. Bobos le pareció haber escuchado gritar al Kamisamas..." -- dijo el leal sirviente de Dende al escuchar su grito desde el otro lado del Templo y parando de regar sus plantas... -- "¿Gritó o acasos escuché mal?... oh, ya no tengo más aguas en la regadera, será mejor que vaya a las fuentes por más..."   
  
En otra dimensión...   
  
Skuld se paseaba de un lado a otro sin salir de la sala del los espejos, aún bastante enojada por la acción que tomó Urd de irse y dejarla abandonada con todo el trabajo a sus espaldas y lo que más le molestaba era que no quería reconocer su responsabilidad. Sin poder contenerse, gritó...   
  
"¡¡¿¿Pero qué se ha creído esa loca al dejarme aquí con todo el trabajo??!!... ¡¡NO PUEDO SOPORTARLO MÁS!!!" -- luego de hacer su rabieta de niña, dijo decidida...-- "Muy bien, Urd... ni pienses que me quedaré aquí esperádote toda la vida. ¡¡Yo también iré a buscar a mi hermana Belldandy y la encontraré antes que tú, ya lo veras!!... ¡¡ALLÁ VOY!!" -- y gritando saltó a través del espejo y tal y como lo hiciera su hermana anteriormente.   
  
Regresando al Templo de Kamisama...   
  
"¡¡¿¿QUE??!!... ¿¿Viniste aquí a cumplir el deseo de este enano??... No puedo creerlo..." -- preguntó Urd casi con los ojos saliéndosele de las cuencas.   
  
"Sí, y además demuéstrale un poco más de respeto, Urd. Por si no lo sabías, Dende es el Kamisama de este mundo..." -- dijo Belldandy también en tono molesto por causa de la actitud de su hermana mayor.   
  
"¡¡Eso es lo que más me asombra!! Que un pequeñajo como este sea el Kamisama de aquí... ¡¡Este mundo está verdaderamente loco!!" -- dijo Urd tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos.   
  
"¡¡Urd!!!... ¡¡Deja de decir esas cosas o sino Dende pensará que la loca en realidad eres tú!!!" -- lo defendió Belldandy.   
  
"O... oiga se-señorita diosa" -- la llamó todavía aferrado a su traje -- "¿Co-conoce usted a esta señora tan rara?"   
  
"¡¡¿¿COMO QUE RARA??!! ¡¡QUIEN TE CREES PARA DECIRME ESO, MOCOSO ATREVIDO!!" -- le gritó Urd totalmente roja, haciendo que Dende volviera a esconderse detrás del Belldandy.   
  
"¡¡Ya basta, Urd!! ¡¡Deja de asustarlo de ese modo!!"-- luego de reñir a su hermana lo miró con dulzura -- "No tienes nada de que temer, Dende... ella es mi hermana mayor Urd y está de nuestro lado."   
  
"¿¿Su hermana??... pues a mí me parece un demonio..." -- dijo el niño bastante receloso de Urd que lo tenía clavado con su mirada.   
  
"Pues... como decirte... Urd en realidad es mi media hermana y no estás equivocado al decir que es un demonio, porque ella es mitad diosa y mitad demonio, ¿lo entiendes?" -- dijo tranquilamente.   
  
"¿¿AAAAHHH???" -- respondió el niño sin poder creerlo.   
  
Por otro lado, Mr. Popo continuaba regando el jardín completamente ajeno a lo que pasaba al otro lado del Templo sin sentir nada en lo absoluto (tal parece que Dende no era el único en no poder sentir la presencia de las diosas). Se disponía llenar nuevamente la regadera en la fuente, pero justo en el instante en que lo hacía, el agua de la fuente se iluminó...   
  
"¿¿Pero qué esta basandos??.. No entiendo nadas..." -- musitó Mr. Popo muy confundido ya que nunca en su vida había visto algo semejante. De pronto ante sus ojos las aguas de la fuente se abrieron y una cabeza emergió, seguida del resto de su cuerpo quie parecía ser de una chica que dando un giro en el aire, levitó delante de él...   
  
"¡¡Konichi wa!! ¡¡Por fin lo logré!!" -- saludó Skuld alegremente. Para ella era más fácil trasladarse ya que su viaje era a travéz del agua. Mr. Popo no atinaba decir ni una sola palabra, solo que la regadera se le escapó de las manos y al caer e ruido llamó la atención de Skuld que abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor... -- "Pero... ¿qué es este lugar?.. ¿dónde estoy?... ¿Hermana, estas por... "   
  
Skuld no pudo terminar la pregunta ya que sus ojos se posaron en el ser que tenía antes su ojos, muy oscuro de piel, aspecto rechoncho y con una mirada muy extraña que no dejaba de mirarla. Como toda niña que está frente al algo que no conoce, Skuld abrió unos ojos de plato y gritó asustada...   
  
"AAAHHHHH!!!!!! ¡¡¿¿QUIEN ERES TÚ??!! ¡¡NO TE ME ACERQUES, MONSTRUO HORRIBLE!!!" -- y al mismo tiempo que lo decía se armó de su mazo y le soltó un tremendo golpe en la cabeza del pobre sirviente haciéndolo ver las estrellas en pleno día a causa del porrazo. Esta vez el grito de Skuld no pasó desapercibido por los demás que se encontraban en el templo...   
  
"¡¡¿Pero qué fue eso?!!... ¡se escuchó como un grito!" -- dijo Dende poniendo atención sin soltarse de la diosa.   
  
"Yo conozco esa voz... esto no puede ser posible... es..." -- comenzó a decir Urd, pero su hermana la cortó...   
  
"¡¡OH, NO!! ¡¡ES SKULD!!" -- gritó Belldandy corriendo hacia donde había escuchado a su hermana.   
  
Todos dieron vuelta al templo a la carrera y al llegar encontraron a Skuld todavía sin sacar el mazo de la cabeza del desmayado Mr. Popo. La niña volteó su cabeza ligeramente y se encontró con sus hermanas...   
  
"¡¡HERMANA MAYOR, QUE BUENO ES VERTE A SALVO!!" -- gritó la niña de felicidad y soltando su mazo corrió a abrazar a Belldandy que aún no salía de la sorpresa.   
  
"Pero, Skuld... ¿qué haces aquí?"   
  
"¿¿Cómo es posible que me preguntes eso??... vine a buscarte, a que otra cosa más pude haber venido. Belldandy, nos tenías muy preocupadas con tu desaparición... yo me sentía muy sola... yo..." -- sin decir nada más rompió en llanto.   
  
"Ya, ya... cálmate Skuld. No tenías porqué haber venido si yo estaba muy bien... te preocupas demasiado..." -- la consoló Belldandy.   
  
"Todo esto lo haces porque quieres ser el centro de atención, Skuld... lo digo y te lo vuelvo a repetir... eres todavía una niña mimada..." -- dijo con un indiferencia incréible.   
  
"¡¡Repite eso, vieja loca!!" -- respondió la pequeña sacando casi las garras.   
  
"¡¡Lo que oíste, NIÑA!!" -- le gritó Urd.   
  
"Además eso no importa ahora, lo que me preocupa es ese horrible sujeto que trató de atacarme al borde de la fuente de donde aparecí... ¿saben de dónde se escapó?" -- dijo Skuld señalando al sirviente que seguía noqueado en el suelo.   
  
"¡¡OH, CIELOS SANTO!! ¡¡MR. POPO!!" -- gritó Dende y alterado corrió en auxilio de su sirviente, seguido de Belldandy.   
  
"Ya sabía que no se podía confiar en tí, niña... siempre pegándole a todos..." -- se burló Urd.   
  
"¡¡Oye, no fue mi culpa!!... ¡¡Apareció de repente y me asustó!! Además que yo sepa la gente normal no es como él..." -- luego miró al extraño niño verde con antenas que trataba de reanimar a su amigo... -- "Ni... ni como él... ¿qué está pasando?.. ¿¿y en qué lugar estamos??"   
  
"Skuld, eso es lo que yo quisiera saber..." -- contestó Urd.   
  
Belldandy escuchó la plática de sus hermanas, se incorporó y dijo muy seria...   
  
"Están en el Universo del Dragón, hermanas... en otra realidad. Este mundo es muy diferente al que ustedes conocen..." -- frunció el ceño, ante la extrañada mirada de Dende que hasta ese momento nunca había visto a su amiga con esa expresión. Respiró profundamente y continuó... -- "No debieron seguirme, ahora las tres estamos metidas en problemas..."   
  
"¿Qué dices Belldandy?... ¡¡HABLA CLARO!!" -- grtió Urd perdiendo la paciencia.   
  
"Que estamos atrapadas en esta dimensión... y hasta donde yo sepa sin posibilidad de regresar... PERMANENTEMENTE..."   
  
"¿¿¿QUEEEEEEE?????" -- gritaron las otras diosas al mismo tiempo y el pequeño namek solo atinó a cubrirse los oídos...   
  
Ahora el asunto se ha vuelto más complicado ya que ahora no sólo la diosa Belldandy, sino sus hermanas también están atrapadas en el Universo del Dragón... ¿habrá alguna solución a este problema?  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	3. ¿Rivales?

Un deseo inesperado  
  
por Alondra   
  
Capítulo 3: "¿Rivales?"   
  
Por causa de problemas en su propio universo, las diosas Urd y Skuld, hermanas de Belldandy se vieron obligadas a ir en busca de su hermana perdida. Ahora las tres se encuentran atrapadas en ese extraño universo de Dragón...  
  
Luego de esperar a que Mr. Popo recuperara el conocimiento (por causa del mazazo de Skuld x_x) y de que ella se disculpara, las diosas se reunieron con sus nuevos amigos con la intención de aclarar el malentendido. Todos se encontraban reunidos en la sala del lectura de donde empezó todo al aparecer Belldandy por primera vez. Dende, Urd y Belldandy estaban sentados en la mesa hablando, mientras Skuld se paseaba curiosa por los alrededores de la sala. Mr. Popo sólo se limitaba a observar desde la puerta escuchando la conversación...   
  
"¿¿Estás totalmente segura de eso, Belldandy??... ¿No vamos a poder reresar a nuestro mundo?... ¡Tiene que haber una solución!" -- preguntó Urd algo más tranquila que antes.   
  
"Por lo que yo sé... ya he intentado regresar a nuestro universo varias veces a travéz del espejo del los sueños, que según les expliqué hace poco, el espejo es el puerto de comunicación con otros mundos siempre y cuando exista la piedra de los deseos..." -- respondió Belldandy con los ojos cerrados y en tono tranquilo.   
  
"Pero hay una cosa que no entiendo..." - preguntó el pequeño namek -- "Si yo invoqué a la señorita Belldandy... ¿por qué vinieron ustedes también?"   
  
"En nuestro mundo también existe algo parecido al espejo de los sueños que nos permite seguir el rastro de las diosas... siempre y cuando encontremos nuestro propio medio de transporte en el otro lado, podremos trasladarnos..." -- respondió Urd cruzando la pierna.   
  
"Ya veo... fueron a la sala de los objetos ocultos... no lo recordaba. Cuando yo llegué a este mundo fue por una confusión en la llamada, pensaba que había sido echa desde la tierra, pero no tenía idea que la piedra de los deseos tuviera esa misma función y menos aún que todavía existiera en este mundo..." -- dijo Belldandy señalando a la susodicha piedra.   
  
"¿Medio de transporte?... eso quiere decir que la señorita Urd no viaja de la misma manera que la señorita Belldandy, cierto?..." -- interrumpió Dende.   
  
"Así es, pequeño..." -- sonrió la hermosa diosa del presente -- "Yo viajo a través de los espejos, Urd usa los televisores y..."   
  
"Y Mr. Bobos subone que la señoritas Skuld usa el aguas para viajar, no?" -- dijo Mr. Popo acercándose al grupo.   
  
"¡Así es!.. ¡¡exactamente, mi amigo gordito!!" -- sonrió la niña.   
  
"A Mr. Bobos le sorbrende mucho saber que existan diosas de otros mundos... y todavía unas tan bonitas. Mr. Bobos estará encantados de servirlas en los que bueda..." -- sonrió el sirviente.   
  
"Eres muy amable, Mr. Popo y te lo agradecemos mucho..." -- sonrió Belldandy.   
  
"Ya empezaron los melosos... esta es la típica... ven unas chicas bonitas y son todos solícitos de repente como por arte de magia..." -- respondió Urd mirando hacia otro lado.   
  
"¡Urd, compórtate!" - riñó Belldandy.   
  
"Mr. Popo.. ¿tú sabes algo de estos objetos y estos viajes dimensionales?... por favor si lo sabes, dínoslo!, nos sería de gran ayuda..." -- preguntó Dende a su sirviente.   
  
"Uhm... a besar de que Mr. Bobos ha vivido muchos años en el Templos, no recuerda haber visto a los Kamisamas usar esos objetos.. ni siquiera al antiguos Kamisamas que ahoras forma bartes del Bíccoros..." -- se rascó la cabeza -- "Aunque... si la memorias de Mr. Bobos no falla, creo recordar que unos de los antiguos Kamisamas menciono algo de las biedras de los deseos... y que eras muy peligrosas. Lo sientos, eso es todo los que Mr. Bobos buede recordar..."   
  
"No hay problema, Mr. Popo... agradecemos tu ayuda ya que nos servirá de mucho..." -- asintió Dende.   
  
"Oigan..." -- interrumpió Skuld -- "Dijeron que el espejo era nuestra única vía para regresar a nuestro mundo, cierto?... y si no podemos usarlo, ¿por qué no buscamos la manera de "contactar" a la central de las diosas a travez de él?"   
  
"¿Podría hacerse eso, hermana?" -- dijo Belldandy mostrando interés.   
  
"¡Claro, recuerda que soy una genio en este asunto de las máquinas y estoy casi segura que podré hacerlo!" -- dijo orgullosamente.   
  
"Otra vez empezaste a darte aires de sabelotodo... ¿no crees que ya está bien de bromas, Skuld?" - dijo Urd molestándose.   
  
"¡¡Tú no hables que tu fuiste la causante de que llegáramos aquí, atolondrada!!!!" -- se defendió la joven diosa.   
  
"¡¡Presumida!!" -- gritó Urd.   
  
"¡¡Envidiosa!!" -- le respondió a su temperamental hermana.   
  
Mientras las dos locas discutían, a Dende y a Mr. Popo les salió una gota se sudor. Al verlos, Belldandy sonrió y dijo tranquilamente...   
  
"No se preocupen, amigos. Ellas son así, ya verán que al rato se calman..."   
  
"Pues a mí me parece increíble que ellas dos sean hermanas suyas, señorita Belldandy..." - dijo el niño bastante extrañado.   
  
"Mr. Bobos obina lo mismos... las tres tienen bersonalidades muy diferentes..."   
  
"Quizás el hecho de que seamos diferentes es lo que nos hace ser especiales, sino la vida sería muy monótona y aburrida, no lo creen?" -- volvió a sonreír.   
  
En tanto, la discusión entre las hermanas en vez de disminuir continuaba en aumento, hasta que llegó a un punto crítico...   
  
"¡¡No sé porque me molesto en discutir contigo!!.. ¡¡La ultima vez que intentamos una de tus brillantes ideas, el Lord casi nos expulsa del cielo de no ser porque Belldandy abogó por nosotras delanté de él y nos salvó!!..." -- le echó Urd en cara a su hermana menor.   
  
"¡¡Nadie te dijo que me hicieras caso en esa ocasión, así que no me eches toda la culpa!!" -- gritó de regreso perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba... -- "¡Muy bien, ya me harté!! ¡¡Si crees que puedes encontrar una mejor solución a esto, ENTONCES HAZLO TÚ!!" -- la retó. Urd la miró fijamente y apretando los dientes contestó...   
  
"¡¡Ah!! ¡¿Crees que no puedo, verdad niña tonta??!!.... ya verás que saldremos de aquí en un parpadeo... ¡¡A UN LADO!!" -- y luego de eso, numerosas chispas comenzaron a emanar de sus manos.   
  
"¡¡Oh, no!!... ¡¿Urd qué intentas hacer??!! ¡¿Acaso perdiste la razón??!!" -- gritó Skuld asustada al ver lo que intentaba hacer su excéntrica hermana.   
  
"Voy a obligar a este condenado espejo a llevarnos de vuelta nuestro mundo... ¡¡y con mi magia lo haré!!" -- y terminando de decirlo, pronunció unos extraños conjuros y unas ráfajas de viento provenientes de ella inundaron la sala haciendo que los papeles volaran por todas partes y que los presentes se sujetaran de donde pudieran para no ser arrastrados.   
  
"¡¡URD, DETENTE INMEDIATAMENTE!!! ¡¡NO PUEDES USAR TU MAGIA AQUÍ!!" -- gritó Belldandy poniéndose nerviosa. Urd la miró y sonrió sin detenerse.   
  
"¿¿No??... ¡¡Te demostraré que yo puedo sacarlas de aquí!!... Hechizos... conjuros... magia blanca de las diosas... espejo de los sueños... ¡¡ÁBRENOS EL PORTAL!!"   
  
Luego que lo dijo lanzó el hechizo contra el espejo, pero lejos de funcionar, rebotó en él desperdigándose por toda la sala en un haz de fuegos artificiales (¿Acaso Urd no sabía o recordaba que los espejos pueden reflejar cualquier rayo?). Como sea, los rayos hicieron impacto al mismo tiempo en los estantes de los libros que estaban en las paredes, provocando que las pilas de libros se bambolearan sobre sus cabezas...   
  
"¡¡Miren, los libros!!... ¡¡nos caerán encima!!" -- dijo Dende alterado, escondiéndose debajo de la mesa junto con Mr. Popo.   
  
"¡¡Oh, por el Lord!!... ¡¡NOS APLASTARÁN!!" -- gritó Skuld tirándose al suelo y cubriéndose. Urd no atinada a decir nada, ni siquiera moverse. La montaña de libros se desplomó sis remedio sobre ellos.   
  
"No... no puedo permitirlo... " -- dijo la diosa de cabellos marrones poniéndose de pie.   
  
Belldandy cruzó sus manos delante de su rostro, se concentró y la marca que adornaba su frente se iluminó instantes antes de que todos los libros cayeran sobre ellos, deteniéndolos en el aire como si fuera una cámara lenta. Luego movió sus manos suavemente y los libros regresaron a sus lugares de una manera asombrosa. Una vez que todo volvió a la normalidad, la marca de su frente dejó de brillar y Belldandy cayó de rodillas, totalmente agotada. Skuld abrió un ojo y al ver que todo estaba en su lugar como por obra de un milagro, musitó...   
  
"No puedo creer que todavía estemos vivos... esto debe haber sido obra de mi hermana Belldandy, sólo ella tiene el poder para hacer eso..." -- miró hacia un lado y descubrió a su hermana arrodillada y sujeta a una mesa para no caerse. Skuld se alarmó... -- "¡¡Hermana mayor!! ¿¿Te encuentras bien??"   
  
"Que... ¿qué fue lo que pasó Mr. Popo?... ¿¿no se suponía que seríamos aplastados por todos esos libros??... no entiendo..." -- preguntó Dende a su sirviente saliendo de su escondite.   
  
"Mr. Bobos sólo buede creer que los milagros si existen, Kamisamas..." - sonrió el sirviente, sin salir de su asombro. Urd, que había conseguido reaccionar finalmente, también fue en ayuda de su hermana...   
  
"¡¡Belldandy!!... ¿cómo está ella, Skuld?" -- preguntó preocupada.   
  
"¡¡TODO ESTO FUE POR TU CULPA, URD!!" -- dijo la niña con lágrimas en sus ojos -- "Por causa de tu brillante idea, mi hermana está en ese estado, eres una estúpida!!"   
  
"¡¡OYE, NO ME GRITES!!... tampoco es para que te pongas así, mira Belldandy está despertando..."   
  
"He... hermanas..." - dijo la diosa con voz cansada -- "No... no se preocupen... yo estaré bien... sólo necesito recuperar fuerzas... por... por un momento..." -- y terminando de decirlo perdió el conocimiento. Dende al verla sin sentido, gritó asustado...   
  
"¡¡Señorita Belldandy!!... ¿¿Qué fue lo que le pasó??... ¡¡Por favor, tienen que hacer algo por ella!!" -- Urd miró su carita de angustia y sonrió por primera vez de manera amable...   
  
"No te preocupes, niño verde... ella estará bien. Sólo que el esfuerzo la agotó demasiado, pero con un poco de sueño quedará como nueva..."   
  
"¿¿Sueño??... no entiendo..."   
  
"Todas las diosas tenemos una fuente de energía alterna que es muy diferente entre nosotras. POr ejemplo... yo recupero todas mis energías con un buen trago de sake ^^" -- sonrió Urd.  
  
  
  
Autora: Borracha... -_-¡   
  
"Y yo con helado... en especial el nº133 que es mi favorito. ¡Con eso puedo trabajar sin parar todo el tiempo que necesite!" -- dijo Skuld y mirando a su hermana continuó -- "Para Belldandy es más sencillo, ya que ella sólo necesita dormir un poco para recuperar todo su poder..."   
  
"Ya veo... que interesante. Oigan, pero no podemos dejarla aquí, es mejor que la llevemos a un lugar más adecuado para que descanse..." -- dijo el niño.   
  
"Es berdad, Mr. Bobos les indicará el caminos a la habitación. Les ayudaré a llevar a señoritas Belldandy..."   
  
"Muy bien, carguemos a mi hermana con cuidado..." -- y entre todos cargaron a Belldandy para llevarla a otro lugar más cómoco. En el camino, Skuld murmuraba...   
  
"¡¡En qué gran problema nos metiste, Urd!!... espero que mi hermana no te mate después de esto..."   
  
"Vamos, no seas exagerada. Belldandy es incapaz de matar a una mosca... de seguro que cuando se despierte habrá olvidado todo." -- contestó Urd.   
  
"Pues espero que sea así... ¡pero ya no causes más problemas!"   
  
"¡Mira quien habla!.. Como si yo no hubiera perdido mis energías también..." -- se calló por un momento, los ojos le brillaron y sonriendo le preguntó a Mr. Popo -- "Oye chico gordo, no tendrás de casualidad una botella de sake que te sobre?"   
  
"Ah??" -- parpadeó Mr. Popo ante el extraño pedido. Skuld solo respiró profundamente...   
  
"Ay, esta mujer no tiene remedio..." -- pensó resignada.   
  
Mientras tanto, no muy lejos del Templo...  
  
Piccoro surcaba el cielo rápidamente con rumbo a la plataforma celeste, totalmente ajeno a todo lo que pasaba allí e iba acompañado del pequeño Gohan con quien al parecer acababa de entrenar. Al chico se le notaba bastante recuperado después de la lucha que tuvieron en contra del androide Cell y también de la triste pérdida de su padre durante la pelea. El guerrero namek rompió el silencio...   
  
"Me alegra saber que no has bajado tu ritmo de pelea, Gohan... a pesar que ya estamos en tiempos de paz. "   
  
"Bueno, recuerde que sólo han pasado dos semanas de la lucha que tuvimos y creo que aún es muy reciente..." -- su expresión cambió a una de tristeza -- "Igual que la muerte de mi papá..."   
  
"Gohan, recuerda que Goku nos dijo que la pasaría muy bien en el otro mundo, así que por él debes esforzarte y seguir adelante. Asi como cuidar de tu madre que ahora te necesita más que nunca..." -- contestó Piccoro.   
  
"Sí, tiene razón... Y dígame algo, señor Piccoro.. ¿cómo le va a Dende como nuevo Kamisama de la tierra?   
  
"Jum... no tan bien como quisiera. Ese niño es muy distraído y lo que me molesta es que se da por vencido muy fácilmente y además le falta mucho carácter. Hoy en la mañana tuve que reprenderlo duramente." -- dijo el namek algo enojado.   
  
"Pero señor Piccoro, recuerde que Dende es nuevo en esto y si usted le grita todo el tiempo terminará por asustarlo. Me parece que debería hablar más con él..." -- respondió el niño.   
  
"Recuerda Gohan que cuando te entrené por primera vez no me preocupaba si eras bueno o no. Sólo apliqué la disciplina extricta y mírate ahora... te convertiste en un poderoso guerrero..." -- sonrió Piccoro orgulloso de su alumno.   
  
"Sí, pero recuerde que Dende no está aprendiendo a pelear, sino como ser Kamisama. Es muy distinto..."   
  
"Eeehh, bueno... en eso tienes razón, Gohan. Justamente en eso pensaba mientras entrenábamos, creo que he sido muy duro con el niño... está bien, hablaré con él y trataré de ser más paciente. Además es bueno que me acompañes, le dará mucha alegría verte ya que siempre está solo en el templo."   
  
"Sí, yo también tengo muchas ganas de verlo... ¡¡Muy bien, más rápido!!" -- y diciendo esto aumentó la velocidad de vuelo, seguido por Piccoro que sacudiendo su cabeza, lo siguió pensando en que su discípulo todavía era un niño. Ya estaban muy cerca de su destino, sin imaginarse el enredo que ocurría en el templo...   
  
Templo Sagrado...  
  
Dende, Mr. Popo y las diosas llevaron a Belldandy para que descansara a una de las habitaciones. Estaban todos reunidos esperando que ella despertara cuando Dende tuvo un sobresalto. Urd se dio cuenta y preguntó...   
  
"¿Qué te pasa, niño?... has puesto una cara muy extraña..."   
  
"Ay, no... ay, no... ¡ya está muy cerca!... ¡¡por todos los cielos, era lo que me temía!!" -- dijo el pequeño angustiado.   
  
"¿Qué pasa?.. ¿quién está cerca?.. yo no veo a nadie..." -- preguntó Skuld igual de extrañada como su hermana de la actitud del pequeño namek.   
  
"El Kamisamas tiene razón, señoritas diosas... buedo sentir dos bresencias acercándose... y una de ellas es la del Bíccoros" -- confirmó Mr. Popo.   
  
"¿Presencias?... ¡¡oigan hablen claro!!" -- volvió a preguntar Skuld alterada.   
  
"¡¡Oh, no!!... ¡¡Ahora que voy a hacer, Mr. Popo!!... ¡¡si el señor Piccoro se entera de lo que hice me dará un castigo terrible!!... Tengo que esconder a las diosas, no debe verlas, no..." -- comenzó a correr alborotado de un lado a otro sin saber que hacer, sin embargo Urd lo detuvo de la capa y lo levantó hasta la altura de sus ojos.   
  
"Oye, ¿quieres calmarte, niño?... ¿por qué te asustas tanto?... ¿quién viene?" -- preguntó tranquilamente antes de bajarlo. Dende respiró y dijo...   
  
"Es el señor Piccoro, es mi mentor y antiguo Kamisama de este templo. Antes de que ustedes aparecieran él me estaba instruyendo en todo lo referente a ser Kamisama. Él no sabe que usé la piedra de los deseos y mucho menos que existen diosas como ustedes... si se entera yo estaré en graves problemas..." -- dijo temblando.   
  
"Por favor, me parece que exageras mucho, niño. En ese caso por que no dejas que hablemos con él y asunto arreglado..." -- dijo Urd.   
  
"¡¡NO, ESO NO!!... Perdonen pero el no debe verlas, por lo menos no por ahora... ¡¡por favor, no dejen que las vea!!" -- suplicó el niño a las diosas que se miraron sin saber que decir...   
  
En tanto, Piccoro y Gohan habían llegado al templo aterrizando justo frente a la entrada. Gohan luego de mirar a los alrededores, dijo...   
  
"Que extraño, parece que no hubiera nadie... ¿en dónde estará Dende?" -- preguntó a lo que Piccoro contestó sin extrañarse.   
  
"De seguro Dende debe de estar estudiando en la biblioteca del Templo y Mr. Popo con sus quehaceres... además puedo sentir sus presencias muy cerca. Si es así, me da gusto... sígueme Gohan..."   
  
Piccoro comenzó a caminar hacia el templo, cuando se percató de un objeto en medio de la plataforma y al acercarse reconoció que era un televisor... ¡¡y todavía encendido!!... El guerrero namek frunció el ceño y dijo molesto...   
  
"¡¡¿Pero qué rayos ha estado haciendo este niño en mi ausencia?!!... ¡¡DENDE, VEN AQUÍ!!" -- gritó con todas sus fuerzas soltando un estallido de ki. La acción no pasó imperceptible por el joven Kamisama que dio un salto del susto.   
  
"¡¡Ay, ya está aquí!!... ¡¡ahora sí me va a matar!!" -- dijo el niño.   
  
"No diga eso Kamisamas.. el Bíccoros no es tan malo como cree..." -- trató de calmar a su Kamisama, en tanto que las diosas lo seguían mirando confundidas. Urd miró por una ventana a los dos sujetos que estaban fuera...   
  
"¿Y quiénes son esos?... se ve que no tienen buenos modales..." -- dijo la diosa del pasado. Al no recibir respuesta de Dende, Piccoro volvió a gritar...   
  
"¡¡DENDE, SÉ QUE ESTÁS AQUÍ!!! ¡¡¡SI NO SALES EN ESTE INSTANTE IRÉ YO MISMO A BUSCARTE!!"   
  
"Oiga, señor Piccoro... no le grite así, pues qué fue lo que hizo?" -- preguntó Gohan.   
  
"¿Acaso no lo ves, niño?... este holgazán en lugar de estudiar y trabajar como lo debe hacer un Kamisama estuvo perdiendo el tiempo viendo inútiles programas de televisión... ¿¿qué clase de Kamisama quiere llegar a ser si actúa así??"   
  
"Pero, señor... piense que tal vez Dende estaba un poco aburrido y quizo distraerse un rato.. recuerde que aún es un niño como yo, no creo que lo deba castigar por eso..." -- lo defendió Gohan.   
  
"En eso estoy de acuerdo, Gohan... pero por lo menos debió hacer apagado este aparato antes de irse... ¡¡DENDE!!!" -- continuó gritando Piccoro sin hacer demasiado caso a lo que decía Gohan que optó por quedarse callado. Dende, de de el interior y viendo que no tenía otra opción, se decidió a salir...   
  
"Es inútil que me siga escondiendo Mr. Popo, es mejor que salga..." - antes de salir les dijo a las diosas... -- "Trataré de ganar algo de tiempo, mientras tanto ocúltense en otra parte.. ¡y por favor, no dejen que las vean!" -- volvió a pedir antes de salir corriendo por la puerta.   
  
"Caray, ese sujeto de afuera debe ser un monstruo para que el pequeño le tema así..." -- dijo Urd sin dejar de observar por la ventana.   
  
"No es cierto, señoritas Urd... el Biccoros es una buena bersonas, sólo que el Kamisamas como aún es inexberto le tiene algo de miedo... Vamos, debemos hacer lo que dijo el Kamisamas..." -- dijo disponiéndose a cargar a Belldandy que aún seguía inconsciente.   
  
"Un momento, chico... no tan rápido, mejor veamos que es lo que pasa, cierto Skuld?" -- dijo la diosa sonriendo mientras seguía el camino que tomó Dende al salir.   
  
"¿Segura?... bueno, además nosotras no hicimos nada después de todo. No tenemos porqué ocultarnos..." -- asintió Skuld siguiéndola.   
  
"Oigan... bero..." -- tartamudeó Mr. Popo, pero Skuld lo calmó...   
  
"Quedate vigilando a mi hermana mayor, Mr. Popo... nosotras ya regresamos..." - y terminando de decirlo también salió de la habitación.   
  
En tanto, Dende salió del templo y a notarlo, Piccoro volvió a llamarlo...   
  
"Vaya, ya era hora que te dignaras a aparecer gran Kamisama... ¿qué estabas haciendo para demorarte tanto en acudir cuando te llamé, eh?" -- regañó Piccoro.   
  
"Discúlpeme, señor Piccoro... estaba... eeh... estudiando en la biblioteca y no pude escucharlo, lo siento... ah, hola Gohan..." -- saludó al pequeño saiya.   
  
"¿Cómo estás amigo?" -- contestó el saludo del niño.   
  
"¿Así que estudiando, no?... pero estoy seguro que si pudiste sentir cuando elevé mi ki ya que se supone sabes eso perfectamente... sin embargo no acudiste..." -- se acercó poniendo un rostro amenazador -- "¡¡Dende, no me mientas y dí la verdad!!"   
  
"Yo... yo... es la verdad, señor Piccoro. Por favor, no se enoje..." -- tembló el pequeño namek. Urd observaba la escena oculta tras la puerta mientras sentía que le hervía la sangre...   
  
"Ese sujeto es un abusivo.. ¡¡cómo se atreve a gritarle así a ese pequeño indefenso!!.. ¡¡me dan ganas de ponerlo en su sitio!!"   
  
"Será mejor que te calmes, Urd... todavía no ha hecho nada. Veremos que pasa..." -- la calmó su hermana. En tanto, Piccoro continuaba con el interrogatorio...   
  
"Dende, ya no me mientas... ¿qué estuviste haciendo mientras te llamaba? ¡¡CONTESTA!!"   
  
"Señor Piccoro, ya no lo asuste así, estoy seguro que Dende se lo dirá mas tarde cuando usted se calme, ¿no es verdad, amigo?" -- lo defendió Gohan.   
  
"Pues yo..." -- musitó Dende, ya que todo lo hacía para ganar tiempo mientras las diosas se ocultaban...-- "Espero que las diosas ya estén a salvo, pero no sé que más puedo decirle al señor Piccoro, es como si me leyera el pensamiento.. que hare?... que hare?" -- pensó.   
  
"¡¡No, Gohan!!... Dende tiene que aprender a obedecer lo que se le dice y a no mentir ya que eso es parte de ser Kamisama" -- volvió a preguntar -- "¿Vas a decir la verdad de una buena vez, Dende?... ¡¡Sino me enojaré mucho contigo, niño!!"   
  
"¡¡Por favor, ya no me siga preguntando señor Piccoro!!" - dijo el pequeño rompiendo en llanto -- "Lo que le digo es la verdad.. ¿por qué no me cree?.. ¡¡buaaaaa!!!!"   
  
"¿Por qué lloras?... ¡si no te he echo nada!" -- preguntó Piccoro extrañado por la actitud del pequeño.   
  
"Pero... Dende..." -- musitó Gohan ya que nunca habia visto a Dende tan asustado hasta llegar a punto de llorar. Urd escuchó el llanto del pequeño y ya no pudo contenerse más...   
  
"Ese desgraciado... ¡¡como se atreve a hacer llorar a un niño!!... ¡¡LE DARE UNA BUENA LECCIÓN!!" -- gritó saliendo al encuentro de los guerreros.   
  
"¡¡URD, ESPERA!!" -- le gritó su hermana menor.   
  
Skuld trató de deterla pero fue inútil ya que Urd usando sus poderes de levitación llegó hacia donde estaban ellos que al igual que los otros, no pudieron sentir su presencia, solo hasta que Urd se hizo notar...   
  
"¡¡OYE, ABUSIVO!! ¡¡YA NO MALTRATES MÁS A ESE NIÑO!!" -- gritó Urd haciendo que Piccoro y Gohan voltearan totalmente sorprendidos y al ver a Urd se quedaron de una pieza. Dende dio un respingo...   
  
"Señorita Urd, ¡¿pero qué está haciendo aquí?!... ¡¡le dije que se ocultara!!" -- dijo Dende sintiendo que la tierra se abría bajo sus pies.   
  
"Crees que me iba a quedar tranquila sabiendo que este idiota te maltrata de esta forma..." -- se posó en el suelo justo delante de Piccoro y poniendo sus manos en la cintura le dijo muy enojada... -- Y tu, cara verde... ¿¿acaso no te da vergüenza tratar así a un niño??... ¡¿Por qué no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño como yo?!!   
  
Tanto el namek como Gohan se habían quedado sin palabras sin saber que decir ante esta extraña mujer salida de la nada que al parecer conocía muy bien a Dende. Luego de unos instantes de balbucear, Piccoro logró articular frases coherentes...   
  
"Pe... pero... ¡¿qué significa esto?!... ¡¡DENDE, QUIEN ES ESTA TIPA Y DE DONDE SALIÓ!!" -- dijo aún más alterado mientras lo zarandeaba con los ojos fuera de sus cuencas. Urd poniendo una cara furiosa, le gritó...   
  
" ¡¡¿¿A QUIÉN LLAMAS TIPA, GUSANO INMADURO??!!... ¡¡Y YA NO MALTRATES A DENDE!!!" -- y de una patada, lo tiró lejos del niño.   
  
"Señorita Urd, ¡¿pero qué está haciendo??!!... ¡¡por favor, deje de hacer eso ya que me meterá en problemas a mí!!!..." -- suplicó el niño desesperado.   
  
"Dende... ¿quién es esta señora?... no parece que sea de este mundo..." -- preguntó Gohan a su amigo, comentario que no pasó desapercibido por Urd.   
  
"Efectivamente, niño... no soy de aquí. Mi nombre es Urd y soy una Diosa..." -- contestó acomodándose el cabello.   
  
"¡¿DIOSA??!!" -- gritaron Piccoro y Gohan al mismo tiempo. Piccoro se levantó bastante enojado luego de la patada que le propinara Urd y le dijo..   
  
"¡¿Quién te crees para golpearme de ese modo, bruja?!... no sé que clase de broma es esta pero no tengo tiempo para jugar. ¡¡Oye Dende, si esta loca es amiga tuya, dile que desaparezca de mi presencia en este instante!!"   
  
"Esto no es ninguna broma, insecto verde... y si deseas te lo puedo demostrar..." -- amenazó.   
  
"¿Qué fue lo que me dijiste?... bah, sólo eres una humana vulgar y no tienes nada que hacer contra mí... ¡¡ASÍ LARGATE DE MI VISTA, MUJERZUELA!!"   
  
Ese insulto sorprendió tremendamente a Gohan y Dende, enojó a Urd (no faltaba más) y también a Skuld que pudo escuchar lo que le dijo a su hermana, que por más pesada que fuera, no merecía que nadie la insultara así...   
  
"¿¿Cómo se atreve a decirle eso a mi hermana??... ¡¡AHORA VERÁ!!" -- también corrió a su encuentro, ante el asombro de Piccoro cuando vio a otra extraña niña aparecer de la nada.   
  
"¿¿Qué??.. ¿ahora son dos?.. ¡¡¿¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE HICISTE, DENDE??!!" -- volvió a replicarle el namek al niño que ya no sabía donde ocultarse.   
  
"¡¡Oye tu, gigante verde!!... ¡¡Nadie insulta a mi hermana Urd más que yo, lo oíste??!!" -- gritó Skuld bastante enojada y amenazando al namek con su mazo.   
  
"¿Y quién es esta niña??" -- preguntó Piccoro ya bastante fastidiado.   
  
"¡¡Nadie que te importe, gusano!!!... ¡¡NADIE ME INSULTA ASÍ Y VIVE PARA CONTARLO!!!... ¡¡TE HARÉ PEDAZOS!!! AAAAHHHH!!!"   
  
Urd soltó una desgarga en sus manos y la hizo explotar en pleno rostro de Piccoro que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ya que las diosa no elevan su ki al lanzar un ataque, sino que usan la magia para eso. Está de sobra decir que Piccoro acabó chamuscado. Urd sonrió victoriosa...   
  
"Ahora será mejor que te disculpes conmigo si no quieres que te vaya aún peor..." -- dijo mirándolo de una manera despreciativa, en tanto que Gohan decidió intervenir...   
  
¡¡Oigan, que pasa aquí!!... ¡¡¿Y por qué atacó al señor Piccoro?!! -- iba decir algo más pero la niña con el mazo lo encaró...   
  
"¿También eres amigo de ese irrespetuoso, niño?" -- preguntó Skuld amenazante.   
  
"Yo, este..." -- tartamudeó sin saber que decir ante la extraña niña y de al cual no podía sentir ki alguno.   
  
Piccoro estaba furioso por el ataque sorpresivo, así que luego de limpiarse el polvo del ataque, le gritó a Urd....   
  
"Tal parece que no fanfarroneabas, bruja... ¡¿qué es lo que diablos quieres en este lugar?!"   
  
"Ya te lo dije, inmaduro... ¡¡soy amiga de Dende y para tu información no soy una bruja!!... ¡¡SOY UNA DIOSA!! ¡¡LA DIOSA QUE DOMINA EL PASADO!! ¡¡LA GRAN URD!!"   
  
"¿¿Urd??... ¿qué clase de nombre es ese?... parece el de una perra, JAJAJA!!!" -- se burló el namek, cosa que no le hizo ninguna gracia a Urd.   
  
"¡¡Como te atreves a burlarte de mí, insolente!!... ¡¡RETIRA LO DICHO AHORA MISMO!!" -- gritó.   
  
"Ni loco que estuviera, bruja" -- contestó Piccoro poniéndose en guardia.   
  
"Ay, no... esto me pinta feo... será mejor que regrese al templo..." -- dijo Dende antes de ocultarse porque al parecer se iba a iniciar un batalla campal, solo rogaba que no destruyeran todo.   
  
Gohan en tanto contemplaba a tan singulares luchadores y sonrió recordando los antiguos combates y los enemigos que habían tenido. En todo ese tiempo, su maestro no se había enfrentado a ninguna mujer, salvo a la Nº18, que bueno... era una androide, pero esa extraña señora no parecía ser una mujer normal y al no sentir su ki, pensó por un instante que se trataba también de una androide. Skuld que aun estaba frente a él vio su sonrisa y dijo molesta...   
  
"Oye, ¿¿y tu porqué tienes esa sonrisa estúpida??... ¡¿acaso también te burlas de mi hermana?!"   
  
"¿Qué?... no, espera.. estas cometiendo un error, yo no..." - titubió, pero la niña volvió a gritar...   
  
"¡¡De seguro crees que tanto mi hermana y yo somos unas inútiles que no sabemos luchar, no?!.. ¡y por eso te burlas!... ¡¡muy bien, ya me hiciste enfadar niño tonto!!... ¡¡TE DARÉ UNA LECCIÓN!! ¡¡TOMA!!" -- y gritando le descargó un golpe con su mazo que Gohan apenas pudo esquivar...   
  
"¡¡Ey, yo no quiero luchar contigo, cálmate!!" -- trató de hablar pero Skuld volvió a atacarlo con su mazo...   
  
"No te creas mucho al esquivar mis golpes... ¡¡TE MOLERÉ A PALOS, VUELVE AQUÍ!!" -- y sin dejar de gritar comenzó a corretear a Gohan por toda la plataforma, en tanto que el pobre saiya lo único que podía hacer era esquivar los golpes de la niña.   
  
Ajenos a los que pasaba, Piccoro y Urd se miraban fijamente sin perder ningún detalle. Lo que más le extrañaba al guerrero namek era que no pedía sentir ki alguno de la extraña mujer, tal vez era cierto que era una diosa. Pero eso no lo aceptaría hasta confirmar sus habilidades. Urd decidió comenzar...   
  
"¿Vas a disculparte por las buenas?.. ¿o quieres que te saque la disculpa a la fuerza, inmaduro?" -- dijo la diosa sonriendo.   
  
"¡¡Ya te dije que no lo voy a hacer!! ¡¿Y por qué me sigues llamando inmaduro, bruja?!!" -- contestó el namek.   
  
"¡¡Sólo hay que mirar lo verde que estás para saber que no estás maduro, JAJAJAJA!!" -- se burló Urd, devolviéndole de esta manera el insulto anterior, ahora estaban a mano. Piccoro se puso rojo de cólera porlo que Urd volvió a burlarse.. -- ¡¡Oh, que maravilla!! ¡¡Maduraste de repente!!... ¿Pero crees que el color rojo se te quedará por mucho tiempo?...JAJAJAJAJA!!!   
  
"GRRR... ¡¡YA CÁLLATE, MALDITA BRUJA!!!" -- gritó Piccoro y sin poder aguantarse (a mi me late que estaba picón...) le soltó un disparo de energía que Urd eludió elevándose.   
  
"Muy bien... así que empezamos con disparos de energía, no?... ¡¡A ver que te parece esto, inmaduro!!" -- y posándose en la plataforma elevó sus manos y soltando varios rayos a traves de sus dedos, hizo explotar las baldozas de la plataforma con dirección hacia donde se encontraba Piccoro que se vió obligado a elevarse para no volar en pedazos.   
  
"¡¡Demonios!! ¡¡Esa bruja sabe lo que hace!!.. ¿¿qué clase de poder es este??" -- Urd se elevó a su altura y sonriendo dijo...   
  
"Te respondere, mi estimado cabeza de lechuga..." -- volvió a insultarlo -- "¡¡Esto que ves es magia de diosas y si no quieres que te vuelva a chamuscar, será mejor que te rindas!!"   
  
"¿¿Y crees que te haré caso, bruja horripilante??... A ver que te parece esto..." -- puso sus dedos en la frente y gritó -- "MAKANKOSAPO!!!!!!"   
  
Un rayo en espiral salió de los dedos de Piccoro con dirección a la diosa que sin impresionarse levantó sus manos creando un campo de energía que desvió el rayo hacia el suelo, destrozando parte de la estructura del Templo y haciendo que temblara el resto del lugar. Piccoro se alteró...   
  
"¡¡Oye, ya deja de hacer eso, hechizera loca!!... ¡¡Destruirás el templo sagrado!!" -- dijo aterrizando en la paltaforma, en tanto que Urd se mantenía en el aire.   
  
"¡¡Yo no hice nada, cara verde!! El ataque fue tuyo, pero no importa.... magia blanca... te invoco... fuego celestial... obedéceme..." -- miró hacia donde estaba Piccoro -- "¡¡TE LO DEVUELVO!! ¡¡EXPLOTA!!!!!!!"   
  
Terminando de decir su hechizo, Urd elevó el conjuro en forma de inmensas lenguas de fuego saliendo de la plataforma y que envolvieron explotando todo a su paso (uhm... imagínense algo parecido a los hechizos explosivos de Lina Inverse de Slayers).   
  
En tanto, Skuld llevaba a cabo la más feroz cacería de Gohan por todo el interior templo, gritando y soltando mazazos a diestra y siniestra, y que el niño se veía obligado a hacer las más varias contorsiones para esquivar los ataques de su joven atacante que al parecer no se le acababan las energías...   
  
"Cielos, esta niña es muy tenaz... ¡¡no se cansa!! Y me parece que entrenar con ella es más cansado que hacerlo con el señor Piccoro...ayy!!" -- pensaba el niño que nuevamente volvía a esquivar otro ataque de Skuld. La niña se detuvo cansada...   
  
"Ah, ah... ese mocoso es muy veloz.. incluso más que un bug... ah, ah... ya me cansé..." -- dijo apoyándose en su mazo. Gohan la miró y preguntó cauteloso...   
  
"Oye, ¿te encuentras bien, niña?... creo que deberías descansar un poco...." -- Skuld lo miró frunciendo el ceño y de sus ropas sacó un recipiente que decía "Helado nº133 instantáneo". Lo abrió y luego que terminó de beber su contenido, se levantó de un salto y dijo...   
  
"¡¡AHORA SÍ!! ¡¡ME SIENTO MUCHO MEJOR!!" -- miró a Gohan -- "Eres un tonto al no haber huído cuando podías... ¡¡TE APLASTARÉ, NO HUYAS!!"   
  
Skuld le lanzó su mazo a Gohan como un extraño boomerang. El niño esquivó el ataque, pero el mazo regresó y esta vez le atinó en la cabeza al saiya, tumbándolo. Skuld sonrió victoriosa, pero Gohan se levantó de un golpe con una extraña mirada en sus ojos, ya francamente harto de todo esta ridícula pelea...   
  
"¡¡ESTO YA FUE SUFICIENTE!!..." -- gritó asustando a la niña -- "¡¡Escucha, niña!!.. ¡¡no quería pelear contigo pero tu me estás obligando a hacerlo!!.. esta pelea no tiene sentido, ¡¡ESCUCHA, YO NO SOY TU ENEMIGO!!   
  
"Ja, no te creo... ¡¡y no me voy a detener!!" -- volvió a atacarlo con su mazo, pero esta vez Gohan lo detuvo con una mano (parece que ya se aburrió del juego...). Skuld lo miró y gritó... -- "Eres un miserable.. ¡¡SUELTA MI MAZO!!"   
  
"Bueno, como quieras... " -- y diciéndolo, Gohan soltó el mazo haciendo que Skuld cayera de espaldas. La niña lo miró con rabia...   
  
"¡¡Eres un abusivo!!... ¡¡como te atreves a maltratar a una niña!!... ¡¡BUAAAA!!!!!" -- rompió en llanto haciendo que Gohan se pusiera nervioso.   
  
"Oye, lo siento... de verdad no quería lastimarte... yo..." -- una vez que se acercó lo suficiente, Skuld dejó de llorar y de un salto se puso de pie...   
  
"Jaja... ¡¡Caíste!!" -- dijo descargándole un mazazo que hizo a Gohan atravezar una de las paredes del templo y terminó en medio de la plataforma con un enorme chinchón de adorno en la cabeza -- "Eres un tonto al caer en un truco tan viejo... ¡¡AHORA TE REMATARE!!" -- Gohan vio que estaba de darle otro golpe, pensó un poco y dijo señalando a un lado...   
  
"¡¡Oye, mira!! ¡¡qué es eso!!"   
  
"¿Qué?.. ¡¿Dónde?!" -- volteó Skuld, pero al no ver nada supo que Gohan la había engañado...   
  
"Ja ja... ¡¡caíste!!.. ¡¡Yo también tengo mis trucos!!" -- gritó Gohan bastante lejos de Skuld, que hizo una rabieta infernal al darse cuenta de su engaño...`_´   
  
"¡¡AHORA SÍ ME HICISTE ENFADAR!! ¡¡TE APLASTARÉ, MICROBIO!!!" -- y Skuld, volvió al ataque. Solo que esta vez para Gohan ya no era una pelea, sino un juego.. y lo más increíble era que se estaba divirtiendo con su nueva "amiga".   
  
Sin embargo, a diferencia de ellos, la lucha entre Urd y Piccoro ya no era cosa de juego ya que ambos se lanzaban sus más poderosos ataques demoliendo todo a su paso que ya estaba por demás decir que estaba desecho. Los hechizos explosivos de Urd eran terribles y habían puesto en graves aprietos a Piccoro que no sabía como pelear con esa terrible mujer...   
  
"¿Todavía no te das por vencido, imitación de lagartija?... mira que aún me faltan muchos trucos por mostrar..." -- le guiñó un ojo en son de burla para provocarlo. Piccoro apretó los dientes...   
  
"Demonios... los ataques de esta bruja al ser explosivos no me dan tiempo de nada.. pero por lo que veo ella no puede luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, ya que usa mucha magia... muy bien, ya sé como detenerla..." -- pensó un rato más y dijo... -- "Muy bien, bruja... ¡¡a ver si puedes lanzarme otro de tus trucos de circo!!"   
  
"¡¡Como te atreves, inmaduro!!... ¡¡Ahora verás!!... ¡¡EXPLOSIÓN!!! AAAAAHHHH!!!!" -- Urd gritó su ataque explotando todo de nuevo, y de nuevo dañó parte del Templo que ya estaba a punto de caerse. Luego que se despejó el humo, Urd se sorprendió a no encontrar a su oponente, miró a todos lados confundida y dijo... -- "Pero... ¿a dónde se fue ese hombre verde?... no creo que lo halla pulverizado con mi magia tan facilmente... este tipo es un hueso duro de roer..."   
  
"¡¡Supones bien, bruja!!!" -- dijo Piccoro saltando e inmovilizándola por la espalda -- "¡¡Ahora te vas a calmar porque ya me aburrí de tus juegos idiotas, bruja loca... ¡¡me estás poniendo en ridículo!!"   
  
"Oye, cara verde..." -- volveó Urd a verle con una extraña mueca en el rostro -- "¿¿Te has dado cuenta en dónde tienes tus manos??"   
  
Piccoro se extrañó por el comentario y al apretar sus manos sintió que estaba agarrando un par de objetos muy "blandos", tan blandos que lo hicieron sudar frío y al mirar lo pudo confirmar sus sospechas. Urd lo volvió a mirar de reojo y dijo...   
  
"Muy bien... ya que te diste cuenta... ¡¡QUITA TUS MANOS DE MIS PECHOS, PERVERTIDO!!!" -- gritó Urd tirándole un codazo en la boca del estómago del namek que no pudo reaccionar a causa de la anterior impresión. La diosa continuó en el mismo tono... -- "¡¡Incluso en eso estoy acertada en llamarte inmaduro ya que tienes la mentalidad de un viejo VERDE!!"   
  
"Argg... esta bruja tiene "armas" muy peligrosas. Ahora entiendo por que no existían mujeres en Namekusei..." -- pensó Piccoro aturdido.   
  
"Te arrepentiras por tu atrevimiento, insecto verde.... -- juntó sus manos y formó una bola roja en ellas que comenzó a chisporrotear -- ¡¡¡AHORA EXPLOTA!!!!! AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!! " -- y con su ataque volvió a demoler la zona en donde se encontraba el namek.   
  
En tanto, en el interior del Templo, la última explosión causada por Urd se escuchó muy cerca a donde permanecían ocultos Dende y Mr. Popo, que trataban de proteger a Belldandy de la caída de los pedazos del techo. Dende dijo preocupado a su sirviente....   
  
"Cielos... la situación se ha complicado. ¡¡Si no los detenemos destruirán el Templo en mil pedazos!!" -- se cubrió después de otra explosión.   
  
"Tiene muchas razón, Kamisamas... esas diosas son muy fuertes... sobre todo la señoritas Urd" -- dijo Mr. Popo.   
  
"Sí, y no creo que ella quiera razonar después de los insultos tan feos que le dijo el señor Piccoro... no parará hasta pulverizarlo... y la señorita Belldandy que no despierta... ¡¡ay, esto parece una pesadilla!!" --- gimió en niño apoyándose en la cama en donde reposaba la diosa, cuando en eso la mano de ella se movió...   
  
"¡¡Kamisamas, mire!!... ¡¡La señoritas Belldandy está reaccionando, mire!!" -- al mismo tiempo que la decía, Belldandy abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa y alivio de Dende...   
  
"Ah, donde estoy?...Dende?" -- musitó la diosa.   
  
"¡¡Señorita diosa!!... ¡¡Qué bueno que ya se recuperó!!" -- dijo Dende alegremente. Belldandy iba a hablar cuando en eso el ruido de disparos de ki, la obligaron a cubrirse los oídos...   
  
"¿¿Pero qué está sucediendo, Dende??... ¿¿Y dónde están mis hermanas??" -- preguntó confundida.   
  
"Están combatiendo afuera en contra de mi mentor y mi amigo, ¡¡en tal grado que destruirán el templo de un momento a otro!! ¡¡Tiene que hacer algo para detenerlas, señorita Belldandy!!" -- dijo el niño alterado.   
  
"¡¡¿¿QUÉ DICES??!!" -- Belldandy se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia la entrada del Templo que estaba casi totalmente desecha a causa del combate.   
  
Belldandy observó horrorizada el estado del bello templo que ahora lucía como un montón de ruinas viejas. Luego desvió su mirada hacia sus hermanas que peleaban cada quien con su rival (si es que se le puede llamar rival verdadero-_-¡). Belldandy sintió una terrible indignación y vergüenza al ver el comportamiento de sus hermanas. Así que sin previo aviso, se paró en la plataforma y gritó...   
  
"¡¡¡ESTO YA FUE SUFICIENTE!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡DETÉNGANSE TODOS!!!!!!!!!"   
  
Una vez que lo dijo, Belldandy cruzó sus manos delante de su rostro como lo hiciera anteriormente y en cuanto la marca de su frente comenzó a brillar, abrió sus brazos de golpe y una violenta explosión de poder, aun más potente que las de Urd, sacudió el lugar en forma de ráfagas de energía que lanzaron a Urd y Piccoro por un lado, y a Skuld y Gohan por otro. Todos los presentes lo único que podían hacer era sujetarse de alguna saliente para no ser arrastrados por el inmenso poder que emanaba de Belldandy. Piccoro estaba aturdido...   
  
"¡¡¿¿Quién es ella??!!... ¿¿Acaso es una de ustedes?? ¡¡Responde, bruja!!" -- gritó Piccoro a Urd sin soltarse del suelo.   
  
"¡¡Ella es mi hermana, inmaduro!!!... ¡¡su nombre es Belldandy y es la más poderosa de las tres!!" -- respondió Urd sin dejar de mirar a su hermana. Por otro lado Skuld trataba de sujetarse de una de las paredes del templo, pero el muro cedió y ella salió despedida por los aires...   
  
"¡¡AUXILIO!!! ¡¡ME VOY A CAER!!!!" -- gritó la niña aterrada, pero antes de que se precipitara al vacío, sintió que algo la cogió de la muñeca...   
  
"No te asustes, no te voy a soltar... " -- dijo Gohan que la había pescado en el último momento...   
  
"No puedo creerlo... esa chiquilla tiene un poder comparable al de Cell, es impresionante el poder de estas diosas!!" -- pensaba Piccoro.   
  
Luego de unos segundos, Belldandy detuvo las ráfagas y todo volvió a la normalidad. Todos se acercaron lentamente hacia donde estaba ella. Belldandy, lanzándole una fulminante mirada a sus hermanas, dijo...   
  
"¡¡No puedo creer ustedes hallan sido las causantes de toda esta destrucción!! .. ¡¡Es increíble!! ¡¡¿¿ACASO NO LES DA VERGÜENZA??!!" -- gritó Belldandy furiosa. Urd y Skuld se miraron mutuamente y dijeron al unísono señalándose...   
  
"¡¡FUE CULPA DE ELLA Y DE... !!!" -- iban a decir algo más pero Belldandy las calló...   
  
"¡¡YA BASTA!! ¡¡NO ME IMPORTA DE QUIEN HALLA SIDO LA CULPA PORQUE AMBAS SON RESPONSABLES DE TODO ESTO!!... ¿¿ACASO CREEN QUE ESTAN EN SU MUNDO Y QUE PUEDEN HACER LO QUE LES DA LA GANA??" -- continuó bajando el tono de voz y miró al pequeño namek que se había reunido con ellos -- "Se supone que cuando Dende pidió su deseo, él quería que lo ayudáramos, no que destruyéramos todo... además él es el Kamisama de este lugar... ¡¡DEMUÉSTRENLE UN POCO MÁS DE RESPETO!!"   
  
"Lo.. lo siento hermana..." -- se disculpó Skuld... -- "En verdad no queríamos causar esto..."   
  
"Es verdad, Belldandy... ¡¡pero este inmaduro fue el culpable de que empezara la pelea y por insultarme tan feamente!!" -- se defendió Urd señalando a Piccoro que observaba la autoridad que tenía Belldandy para con sus hermanas.   
  
"¡¡Ya basta, Urd!!... ¡¿Acaso no entendiste lo que te dije?!... ¡¡COMPÓRTENSE COMO LAS DIOSAS QUE SON!!" -- luego Belldandy se volvió hacia Dende con rostro triste -- "Siento mucho el comportamiento de mis hermanas, Dende... lo lamento de verdad..." -- luego miró a Piccoro y a Gohan -- "Y me disculpo con ustedes también por lo que pasó..."   
  
"NO TE DISCULPES CON ELLOS, HERMANA MAYOR!!... ¡¡Nosotras somos las que debemos humillarnos, no tú!!" -- se sobresaltó Skuld.   
  
"Es cierto... además ellos nos deben también una disculpa por comportarse como salvajes... además de algunos atrevimientos..." -- increpó Urd, mirando a Piccoro de mala manera.   
  
"¿¿Qué quieres decir con eso, bruja??... no creas que me vas a chantajear con eso" -- respondió Piccoro recordando el embarazoso incidente que tuvo con la susodicha diosa.   
  
"¡¡Si quieres te reto a que lo hagas de nuevo, inmaduro!!" -- le gritó encarándolo.   
  
"¡¡Eres una...!!"   
  
"Señor Piccoro..." -- interrumpió Dende. -- "Ya no la haga más larga y déle una disculpa a la señorita Urd, que usted también empezó la provocación al decirle mujerz..." -- no pudo terminar porque el namek le cubrió la boca.   
  
"Ya no lo repitas y te agradecería mucho si te quedaras callado, Dende..." -- luego miró a las otras diosas y suspirando dijo soltando al niño... -- "Vale, lo haré... ¡¡pero que ella también se disculpe!!"   
  
"¡¡No pienso hacerlo, inmaduro!!" -- le dio la espalda.   
  
"Urd..." -- la llamó Skuld tocándole el hombro.   
  
"¿Qué quieres, niña?" -- volveó Urd a verla, cuando...  
  
  
  
PAAAAFFFFFFFF!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Urd terminó en el suelo por causa del mazazo de su hermana menor, que le gritó...   
  
"¡¡Ya no la hagas más larga y discúlpate de una buena vez con el señor de la cara verde!!" -- dijo la niña haciendo que Piccoro rechinara los dientes por el apelativo que le puso...   
  
"¡¡Mi nombre es Piccoro, muchacha!! ¡¡PICCORO!!" -- gritó el namek y después de eso pensó riendo para sus adentros -- "Y gracias por darle ese golpe a la bruja... se lo tenía bien merecido... jeje"   
  
"Ay, está bien... que rayos..." -- se levantó y sin mirar al namek directamente a los ojos dijo muy escuetamente -- "Lo siento..."   
  
"¿Que dijiste?.. creo que no te escuché bien..." -- dijo Píccoro con el afan de fastidiarla.   
  
"¡¡No lo voy a repetir de nuevo, inmaduro!!.. ¡¡y no te burles!!" -- gritó Urd enojada.   
  
"¡¡URD!!" -- le llamó la atención Belldandy.   
  
"Bueno, bueno... lo siento, PICCORO" -- volvió a decir de mala gana.   
  
"Jum, así está mejor..." -- dijo el namek sonriendo por su triunfo.   
  
"Grrr..." -- se quejó Urd.   
  
"Tu también debes disculparte con ese niño con quien peleabas, Skuld... " -- dijo Belldandy.   
  
"No, no es necesario de veras, señorita..." -- dijo Gohan antes de que Skuld pudiera decir algo -- "Sólo estábamos jugando... no tiene por qué regañarla" -- comentario que dejó a Skuld de una pieza.   
  
"¿¿Oye, cómo que jugando??... ¡¿acaso mis golpes no te parecieron mortales, niño?!!" -- le gritó Skuld picada en su orgullo.   
  
"Pues..." -- sonrió con una mano en su cabeza...   
  
"¡¡Te voy a machacar!!" -- lo amenazó con su mazo, pero Belldandy la detuvo...   
  
"¡¡SKULD!!... ya no quiero más pleitos..." -- Skuld puso cara de picona, pero Gohan se paró delante de ella y le tendió la mano...   
  
"¿Quieres que seamos amigos, Skuld?" -- preguntó el niño con una cándida sonrisa igual a la de su padre. La niña lo miró primero dudosa, pero después sonrió ampliamente...   
  
"¡¡CLARO!!.. Ahora que lo veo eres un conejillo de indias muy divertido para entrenar..." -- dijo guardando su mazo.   
  
"Este, sí claro...jeje" -- respondió Gohan con una gota de sudor. Belldandy sonrió y dijo a Dende...   
  
"Bueno, creo que ahora es mi turno de disculparme y de reparar todo este desorden... esperen un poco..." -- dijo Belldandy parándose justo delante del templo. Y pronunció unas palabras mientras corrientes de aire salian de sus manos...   
  
"Espíritus guardianes, los invoco... por favor, como diosa les imploro... regresen a este templo la belleza que ostentaba... para que vuelva a ser un grata morada... "  
  
Como por obra de magia (que en realidad lo era), todos los fragmentos del templo que habían sido desprendidos a causa de la lucha comenzaron a regresar a su lugar uno por uno. Era una escena mágica y maravillosa, y al mismo tiempo, Belldandy comenzaba a levitar mientras los espíritus guardianes reparaban los daños del templo y en la plataforma. En tanto, todos los demás observaban la magia de Belldandy asombrados, excepto Urd y Skuld que sólo se limitaron a sonreir ya que conocían perfectamente las habilidades de su hermana...  
  
  
  
"¡¡Vaya!!... ¡¡en realidad tiene grandes poderes!!... ¡¡la señorita Belldandy es maravillosa!!" -- dijo Dende impresionado por el poder de la diosa que poco a poco regresaba al Tempo a la normalidad.   
  
"En verdad es algo mágico... esa jovencita es muy especial. No cabe duda que es una diosa..." -- pensaba Piccoro también asombrado con la magia de Belldandy que una vez que terminó de restaurar el templo, levitó y se posó suavemente en el suelo con baldosas totalmente reconstruídas. La hermosa diosa sonrió...   
  
"Tuve suerte que los espíritus guardianes me ayudaran a reparar el templo... aquí hay mucha magia y es porque este universo es muy especial"   
  
"Mr. Bobos no sabe que decir... sólo que los espíritus siembre están bresentes en el Templos" -- comentó a la diosa.   
  
"¿Tus antiguos Kamisamas?... ellos fueron los que me ayudaron y se portaron muy amables conmigo. Se los agradecí mucho en nombre de todos..."   
  
"Muchas gracias, señorita diosa..." -- dijo Dende todavía maravillado por la magia que acababa de presenciar. Belldandy acarició su cabeza...   
  
"Recuerda que tu deseo fue que te ayudara... y eso es lo que estoy haciendo. No lo olvides, joven Kamisama"   
  
"Bueno... ejem..." -- interrumpió Piccoro -- "Ya que todo está de nuevo en orden, estaría muy agradecido si me explicaran como fue que se inició todo esto.. DESDE EL PRINCIPIO...por favor"   
  
"Claro que sí, señor Piccoro... y también quería pedirle disculpas por haberle mentido acerca de las diosas. Se lo contaré, pero prometa no enfadarse conmigo, ya que..."   
  
"Dende... shhh.. déjame a mí" -- lo interrumpió Belldandy y luego se dirigió al guerrero -- "Yo le contaré todo, Piccoro... no se preocupe por eso..."   
  
"Eeehh... bueno, está bien..." -- respondió un poco nervioso -- "Por lo menos tu pareces ser la única cuerda de las tres diosas..."   
  
"¡¿Qué quisiste decir con eso, inmaduro?!... ¿¿acaso crees que estoy loca??" -- le increpó Urd.   
  
"¿Prometes no explotar el Templo nuevamente si te lo digo?" -- comentó el namek en son de burla.   
  
"¡¡Eres un inmaduro!!" -- le gritó Urd.   
  
"¡¡Y tú eres una loca, una verdadera bruja loca!!" -- contestó Piccoro poniéndose pico a pico con la tormentosa diosa.   
  
"¡¡INMADURO!!" -- gritó la diosa.   
  
"¡¡BRUJA!!" -- gritó el namek.   
  
"Ay, por el Lord... aquí vamos otra vez... no sé como no se cansan de insultarse..." -- comentó Skuld a su nuevo amigo.   
  
"Jaja... déjalos, tal parece que el señor Piccoro encontró a la horma de su zapato..." -- dijo Gohan totalmente divertido por el comportamiento de su maestro.   
  
"Bueno, que tal si vamos al Templo y me cuentas como es tu mundo, Gohan... de las máquinas y la tecnología, si?" -- preguntó Skuld entusiasmada mientras jalaba al niño hacia adentro que sólo se limitó a sonreir nerviosamente. Belldandy se acercó a Dende que permanecía parado sonre el sitio con una gota de sudor por todo lo que veía, sobre todo la discusión de Piccoro y Urd...   
  
"Ahora vuelvo... voy a preparar algo para nuestros amigos, Dende... ¿me acompañas Mr. Popo?"   
  
"Claros, señoritas Belldandy..." -- respondió el sirviente caminando detrás de la diosa.   
  
Entonces el paisaje era así: por un lado Urd y Piccoro discutiendo acaloradamente; por otro Gohan y Skuld conversando de diversas cosas como viejos amigos; y finalmente Belldandy servicial como siempre ayudada por el leal Mr. Popo. Dende sólo soltó un largo suspiro...   
  
"Ahora son tres... ¡¡TRES DIOSAS!!... Ay, por todos los cielos... ahora veo por que nadie quería ser Kamisama... esto no es justo... ¿por qué me pasan estas cosas a mí?..." -- pensó resignándose en pasar los siguientes días en compañía de sus peculiares visitantes.   
  
¿Como será el universo del Dragón ahora con estas tres diosas viviendo en él?... ¿Podrán convivir las diosas en sana armonía con los guerreros Z mientras dure su visita? ¿Regresarán a su mundo?... Próximo capítulo... AVENTURAS TERRENALES... (y con muchas más sorpresas de mi cortesía ^^) 


	4. Aventuras terrenales

Un deseo inesperado  
  
por Alondra   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Capítulo 4: "Aventuras terrenales"   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Luego de presenciar los divertidos encuentros entre las diosas y nuestros amigos lo guerreros Z, nos preguntamos si esto afectará en algo la tranquilidad del universo del dragon...  
  
Habían pasado tres días desde el arribo de las diosas por un deseo de Dende. Al parecer durante ese tiempo nada anormal había acontecido en la Plataforma Celeste en donde se respiraba un aire de tranquilidad y esto es extraño... ya que como recordamos muchas cosas han sucedido desde la casi destrucción del templo por causa de la pelea entre Piccoro y Urd y otras cosas. Ahora todo estaba en paz y mientras veían la manera de regresar a su mundo, las tres diosas aceptaron quedarse en la plataforma hasta que todo llegara a un arreglo.  
  
Mr. Popo estaba barriendo la entrada del templo mientras tarareaba una melodía, cuando su joven Kamisama apareció portando su báculo a sus espaldas. Mr. Popo sonrió...   
  
"Buenos días, Kamisamas... " -- saludó el sirviente -- "¿Cómo se encuentras hoy?"   
  
"Muy bien, gracias por preguntar Mr. Popo... no sé por qué, pero me he sentido muy bien y con más ganas de seguir aprendiendo a ser Kamisama... y a mi parecer eso se me hace... como decirlo... inusual... ¿no crees?"   
  
"Mr. Bobos tiene la ideas que debe ser bor la señoritas Belldandy que está así... ella lo ha ayudados mucho en estos días, Kamisamas..."   
  
"Jeje... si, puede ser..." -- se avergonzó un poco -- "Bueno, ya no te distraigo más y será mejor que vea como está el mundo en este día... nos vemos..." -- y terminando de decirlo fue a uno de los extremos de la plataforma. Mr. Popo se le quedó mirando...   
  
"Desde que llegaron las señoritas diosas, Kamisamas está con más ánimo y entusiasmos que antes... tienes más seguridad en sus actos. Eso hace que Mr. Bobos esté muy feliz..." -- pensó.   
  
Al volver con sus labores le pareció sentir varias pequeñas presencias en un sector del templo. Se acercó a ver y cual fue su sorpresa de encontrar a Belldandy regando las flores y con varios pajaritos revoloteando a su alrededor... una visión encantadora para cualquiera. La diosa del presente sintió su presencia y volteó a verlo...   
  
"Buenos días, señoritas Belldandy... a Mr. Bobos le sorbrende encontrarlas tan tembranos bor aquí..." -- saludó el sirviente a lo que la hermosa diosa contestó con una sonrisa...   
  
"Igualmente, Mr. Popo... pero no te preocupes por mí y continua con tus quehaceres que yo te ayudaré con las plantas... además..." -- sonrió mientras un gorrión se posaba en su hombro -- "... estoy muy bien acompañada..."   
  
"Mr. Bobos buede darse cuenta..." -- se detuvo cerca de ella -- "El Kamisamas también ha comenzados con sus labores y lo hace con mucho entusiasmos."   
  
"Es natural. Dende es el Kamisama de este mundo y para cumplir bien la labor que le fue asignada debe actuar como tal... y si necesita ayuda puede contar con su mentor Piccoro y contigo que con tu experiencia tambien puedes ayudarlo..."   
  
"Y sobre todos con usted, señoritas Belldandy... gracias a usted el Kamisamas ha mejorado mucho y Mr. Bobos está brofundamente agradecidos..."   
  
"No tienes nada que agradecerme, Mr. Popo..." -- puso su mano en su hombro -- "Yo únicamente lo aconseje... todos sus progresos fueron obra de él mismo." -- terminó de decir con una sonrisa.   
  
"Hay algos que Mr. Bobos se breguntaba desde hace unos días, señoritas Belldandy... ¿cómo harán ustedes para regresar a sus mundos?... ¿no las necesitan alla?"   
  
"Claro que sí... pero..." -- puso cara de preocupación -- "Pero por ahora no podemos hacer nada y sólo esperar. Skuld dijo que intentaría arreglar el asunto, por cierto... ¿dónde está mi hermana menor, Mr. Popo?" -- preguntó.   
  
"La última vez que Mr. Bobos la vió fue en la sala de lecturas con un montón de máquinas raras que la señoritas Skuld llama ordenadores y estaba conectándolos al extraño espejo por el cual ustedes abarecieron..."   
  
"¿Y consiguió algo?" -- preguntó mas intrigada.   
  
"Bues... Mr. Bobos no entiende mucho de esas cosas... pero estaba muy concentradas que no quize interrumpirlas..."   
  
"Está bien, no hay cuidado... ¿y Urd?"   
  
"Mr. Bobos la vio baseando por los alrededores del Templo... pero no se breocubes, señoritas Belldandy que no ha causado ningún broblema... bueno, bor lo menos hasta que se encuentre con el Biccoros...jeje" -- comentó mientras recordaba los incidentes pasados, algunos de los cuales eran muy graciosos.   
  
"Jaja... no pienses así de mi hermana, Mr. Popo... ella es un poco especial, pero tambien es una buena persona... te aseguro que ya no se repetirá el incidente anterior con Piccoro y se llevarán bien..." -- terminó de decir Belldandy mientras continuaba regando las flores y Mr. Popo sólo se limitó a asentir.   
  
Al otro lado del Templo...  
  
Piccoro meditaba en su clásica pose de levitación como siempre y parecía que nada podía romper su concentración. Poco a poco su ki comenzó a elevarse y apretaba los dientes como si estuviera enojado. La llegada de las diosas lo había perturbado bastante, excepto por Belldandy y esa niña llamada Skuld. Sólo quedaba una alternativa para su alteración y eso se reducía en una sola persona... URD.  
  
El ki del namek se incrementó... esa mujer era algo detestable e inconcebible para él que nunca se había sentido tan alterado por causa de una loca que no hacía mas que agotar su paciencia. No sólo lo habia dejado en ridículo cuando pelearon (añadiendo los incidentes vergonzosos), sino que tenía argumentos para pelear verbalmente con él y casi siempre llevaba las de ganar. Tenía unas ganas de partirle la cara a esa imitación de bruja, pero se contenía por la presencia de su hermana menor Belldandy... esa jovencita era muy especial y amable... casi se podría decir encantadora (y en efecto lo era). Era muy raro que Piccoro pensara así de una mujer... pero por ella consintió que las diosas se quedaran en el templo... además habia sido muy amable con Dende y también tenía cierta curiosidad de los poderes de estas diosas que al parecer "no tenían ki"... y eso era extraño.  
  
Mientras continuaba meditando, Urd caminaba por los jardines del Templo no muy lejos de donde se encontraba el guerrero namek visiblemente aburrida. Desde que había llegado a este extraño mundo no había hecho nada más que vagar por el templo y de vez en cuando molestar ese hombre verde del turbante lo cual era muy entretenido. Ese "inmaduro" (como ella le llamaba) era un auténtico tonto, bocón, idiota, maleducado, atrevido, etc, etc... y más opiniones que se reservaba. Pero al mismo tiempo le despertaba curiosidad por su manera de actuar. Había conocido a muchos sujetos raros en su vida de diosa, pero ese hombre era diferente... así que le parecía interesante sacarle todo lo que pudiera mientras estuvieran aquí. Pero ya habían pasado tres días y nada novedose sucedía en la plataforma, todo era muy monótono... y también sentía curiosidad por el mundo que estaba debajo de ellos.  
  
Pensaba en eso cuando se percató en Piccoro y lo vio (según ella) en su tonta pose de yoga. Parecía que nada lo sacaría de ese estado, así que esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa, usó sus poderes de levitación y se acercó sigilosamente al namek. Se detuvo a menos de un metro de él y lo observó por unos instantes.. y como confirmara sus sospechas no se dio cuenta de su presencia, así que continuó y acercó su rostro a su oído, cuando el namek musitó...   
  
"Es una urraca y una loca... no sé como puede ser una diosa. Si por lo menos se comportara mejor..."   
  
"Hoooolaaa... ¿hablabas de mí, inmaduro?" -- zuzurró Urd en su oído, tan cerca que hizo que Piccoro casi saltara hasta el cielo.   
  
"AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!" -- gritó perdiendo la concentración y precipitándose al duro suelo de la plataforma.   
  
Urd se le quedó mirando con cara inocente, en tanto que Piccoro se levantaba totalmente rojo por la ira y clavó sus inyectados ojos en la culpable...  
  
"¡¡¡SALVAJE!!!!! ¡¡¡¿¿¿ACASO ME QUIERES MATAR DE UN INFARTO???!!!!" -- gritó exaltado en tanto que Urd sin prestarle demasiada importancia al asunto, descendió a su altura...   
  
"No deberías ser tan escandaloso, mi estimado cabeza de alcachofa..." -- comentó sonriente -- "Ahora veo que si hubiera sido un enemigo de verdad, estarías perdido... pude haberte matado en ese instante si me lo proponía."   
  
"¡¡¿¿PERDIDO??!! ¡¡¡Oye bruja, yo no tengo la culpa que ustedes las diosas sean unas subnormales que no tienen ki!!!!!" -- le espetó al lo que Urd siguió mirándo de la misma manera divertida.   
  
"Bueno, eso tal vez sea por nuestra naturaleza mágica, no crees?... por algo somos diosas.... ¡¡Y NO SOMOS ANORMALES, INMADURO!!"   
  
"Yo no dije anormales... dije SUBNORMALES... por lo que te acabas de degradar aún mas.. jajaja!!" -- se burló.   
  
"¡¡¿¿QUÉ DIJISTE, INMADURO??!!..." -- dijo furiosa.   
  
"¡¡LO QUE OÍSTE, URRACA!!" -- respondió el namek en el mismo tono.   
  
Ambos se quedaron frente a frente como retándose con la mirada. Sólo hacía falta una chispa para empezar la pelea entre entre ellos. Cuando en eso...  
  
BOOOOOMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Una gran explosión sacudió el templo sagrado haciendo que todos los presentes se sobresaltaran. Por el remesón Urd perdió el equilibrio al mismo que el namek y terminaron cayendo ambos al suelo...   
  
"¿¿Pero que rayos fue eso??" -- dijo Urd cubriéndose los oídos.   
  
"Parece que algo pasó en el Templo... ¡¡vayamos a ver!!" -- dijo el namek. Urd tosió y dijo muy tranquila...   
  
"Me encantaría ir... si tuvieras la gentileza de quitarte de encima mío... ¿¿QUE NO ME OÍSTE??... ¡¡MUÉVETE!!" -- dijo Urd que tenía a Piccoro atravezado (ambos estaban boca abajo para los malpensados, je). Y usando su magia lo arrojó hacia atrás, pero el namek pudo detenerse en el aire. Urd volvió a decir antes de ir hacia el templo... -- "Eso confirma mis sospechas... ¡¡Inmaduro atrevido!!"   
  
"GRRRRR..... ¡¡¡COMO LA ODIO!!!" -- dijo echo una furia y con la sangre agolpada en sus mejillas.   
  
Autora: Que mala soy, no? =P... bueno, sigamos...   
  
Belldandy y Mr. Popo fueron los primeros porque estaban más cerca a la entrada principal del templo y llegaron primero que nadie, seguidos de Urd y Piccoro que acudieron casi pisándose los talones y Dende llegó junto con ellos también alterado por la explosión. Una gran columna de humo salía por la entrada del templo no dejando ver nada a otro lado...   
  
"¡¡Por el Lord!!... ¿¿pero qué pasó??" -- dijo Urd, a lo que Mr. Popo dijo...   
  
"Barece que algos pasó en una de las salas del temblo... bero no sé donde..."   
  
"¡¡Oh, no!!... ¿¿alguno de ustedes ha visto a Skuld??... ¡¡no me digan que está adentro!!" -- dijo Belldandy nerviosa -- "¡¡Debo ir a buscarla!!"   
  
"No... es peligroso, yo iré por ella... pero tal vez tarde en encontrarla porque ustedes las diosas no tienen ki e ignoro la razón..."   
  
"Ya te dije que es porque somos diosas, inmaduro... ¿acaso no lo recuerdas?" -- interrumpió Urd.   
  
"¡¡No estoy hablando contigo, bruja!!" -- contestó.   
  
"¡¡¿¿Quieres que te haga explotar??!!" -- amenazó.   
  
"¡¡ESPEREN!!... ¡¡MIREN AL FRENTE!!" -- dijo el pequeño Kamisama haciendo que todos voltearan hacia esa dirección.   
  
Una figura comenzó a aparecer en medio del humo sin dejar de toser y cuando se aclaró aún más pudieron reconocer al objeto de su preocupación totalmente cubierta de polvo y con la ropa algo quemada...   
  
"¿¿SKULD??" -- dijeron todos al unísono, en tanto que la niña estaba de pie y con una expresión de angustia en su rostro.   
  
"Si... ¿a quien esperaban?... ¿al conejo de la suerte?" -- dijo sin cambiar su expresión. Urd fue la primera en salir del asombro y gritó con voz en cuello...   
  
"¡¡¡AHORA QUE MIERDA FUE LO QUE HICISTE, NIÑA!!!... ¡¡¡UN POCO MÁS Y DESTRUYES EL TEMPLO!!" -- gritó.   
  
"¡¡Urd, por favor no le grites así!!" -- dijo Belldandy en defensa de su hermana y acercándose a ella dijo.. -- "¿Skuld, que pasó?... nos preocupamos mucho"   
  
"Es cierto, la explosión fue muy fuerte... la pudimos sentir todos..." -- dijo Dende.   
  
"No se preocupen, nada valioso se rompió, salvo..." -- sacó un trozo de palanca y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar poniendo una expresión de desesperación -- "¡¡¡MI ULTIMO INVENTO!!! ¡¡BUUUUAAAAA!!!" -- comenzó a llorar con lágrimas como cataratas. Al ver eso, a todos les corrió una gota de sudor -_-¡   
  
"¿Y qué estupidez estabas haciendo, Skuld?" -- dijo Urd haciendo que la pequeña se pusiera de pie encarándola...   
  
"¡¡Para tu información no era ninguna estupidez, idiota!!... estaba tratando de encontrar el modo de regresar a nuestro mundo pero por dificultades técnicas se complicó todo..."   
  
"¿¿Técnicas??... ¿a qué te refieres, niña?" -- dijo Piccoro.   
  
"¡¡No soy una niña, pepino gigante!!" -- dijo haciendo que el namek apretara los dientes en tanto que los otros trataban en vano de contener la risa. -- "Esperemos un rato a que se despeje el humo y se los explicaré..."   
  
Rato después, el grupo se encontraba en la sala de lectura con restos de metal regados por todo el piso y algunos incrustados en las paredes del salón. De verdad la sala estaba en un estado lamentable pero afortunadamente ninguno de los libros habia sufrido daño, tan sólo se habían manchado. Piccoro observaba todo abatido, expresión que era compartida por Dende y Mr. Popo. Belldandy lo notó y les dijo...   
  
"No se angustien, amigos... con mi magia puedo dejar todo como estaba" -- los calmó.   
  
"Eso espero... ay, diablos... parece que hubiera ocurrido una guerra aquí..." -- dijo Piccoro.   
  
"Bueno, estamos hablando de Skuld y eso es muy posible..." -- dijo Urd en tono irónico.   
  
"Oigan..."   
  
"Pero... mira todo esto, parece que una máquina hubiera explotado o algo por el estilo..." -- comentó Dende.   
  
"Tal vez mi hermana estaba haciendo una de sus máquinas.. ella es muy buena con esos aparatos..." -- dijo Belldandy.   
  
"Oigan..."   
  
"Pero de seguro pasó lo de siempre... quizo lucirse y aquí tiene los resultados... eso me recuerda una ocasión que la central de las diosas casi vuela en pezados por su culpa..."   
  
"Vamos, Urd... sabes que eso no fue así... fue un accidente..."   
  
"¡¡OIGAN!!... ¡¡¿¿ME VAN A HACER CASO, SI O NO??!!" -- gritó Skuld por tercera vez ya harta de que nadie le prestara atención. Una vez que sintió todas las miradas sobre ella, se calmó y aclarando su garganta, empezó... -- "Ejem... como todos ustedes sabrán estuve trabajando con el espejo de los sueños para ver si podía encontrar la manera de abrir el portal y permitirnos regresar a nuestro hogar...."   
  
"¿Y qué pasó?" -- preguntó Belldandy.   
  
"Para utilidad de mi investigación construí esta... eeehh... bueno, lo que ERA esta máquina..." -- dijo con una gota de sudor mientras sostenía unos pedazos de metal -- "Bueno... eso ya no tiene importancia..."   
  
"Eso ya lo arreglaremos después... continua..." -- dijo Piccoro.   
  
"Esta bien, no se impacienten... en fin, si se dan cuenta le anexé al espejo unos conectores hacia un ordenador que era de fabricación casera y traté de descifrar el misterio del espejo... y estuve a punto de lograrlo..."   
  
"¡¡Entonces no me digas que tu experimento consistía en explotar el lugar!!" -- dijo Urd irónica.   
  
"¡¡No seas tonta!!... lo que pasó es que este equipo que conseguí es muy obsoleto para este tipo operaciones y no se adaptó a mi computador personal... " -- sacó una pequeña caja de su bolsillo que parecía una calculadora, pero resultó ser una computadora muy avanzada... -- "Era imposible acoplarlo a mi equipo así que intenté hacerlo de otra manera, pero la sobrecarga de energía fue mucha y explotó... así de simple."   
  
"¿Y no había otra cosa que pudieras utilizar para eso, Skuld?" -- dijo Belldandy.   
  
"¡¡No hay nada!!... ¡¡aquí no hay tecnología ni computadoras decentes!!... es una vergüenza..."   
  
"Claro, qué esperabas?... ¡¡esto es un Templo a cientos de metros de la tierra!!... ¡¡No necesitamos esas estúpidas cosas aquí!!" -- dijo el guerrero namek a lo que Skuld trepándose en una silla le gritó a la altura de su rostro...   
  
"Pues esas estúpidas cosas son lo único que nos ayudará a regresar a nuestro hogar... ¡¡o acaso quieres que nos quedemos para siempre con ustedes, eh??!!" -- dijo agarrándose de su capa a lo que Piccoro retrocedió el rostro nervioso.   
  
"Si, es verdad... ¿no quieres que nos vayamos, no inmaduro?" -- dijo Urd pegándose a su lado, lo que hizo que a Piccoro se le erizaran los pelos (bueno, hablando en sentido figurado ya que el namek no tiene pelos, je)   
  
"Ya, hermanas... no lo molesten. ¿Y qué solución propones para esto, Skuld?..." -- dijo Belldandy.   
  
"Como ya te dije, no hay nada que pueda utilizar para esto, además necesito encontrar repuestos para volver a comenzar de nuevo..." -. Skuld   
  
"A Mr. Bobos le gustaría ayudar, bero no tiene esos abaratos raros aquí... lo sientos mucho..."   
  
"No te preocupes, Mr. Popo.. y te agradezco por la intención..." -- dijo la niña.   
  
Dende, quien había permanecido en silencio en tanto que los demás hablaban, pensó un poco y dijo...   
  
"Disculpen, señoritas diosas... ¿y si fueran al mundo de abajo a buscar esas cosas que necesitan?" -- comentario que silenció el lugar.   
  
"¿Qué dices?" -- preguntó la diosa del futuro.   
  
"Es cierto... todas esas máquinas raras como las que construye Bulma las hacen allá abajo... no es mala idea..." -- dijo Piccoro.   
  
"¿¿En serio??... bien, entonces que estamos esperando... ¡Vamos!" -- dijo Skuld, pero Belldandy la detuvo...   
  
"Espera, hermana.. no podemos precipitarnos y actuar tan a la ligera..."   
  
"¡¡Por favor, Belldandy!!... Desde que llegamos a este mundo hemos estado encerradas aquí en este plato flotante sin hacer nada, por lo menos deberíamos conocer un poco de este mundo para aprender y no irnos sin saber nada, no lo crees?... así no estaríamos tan aburridas..." -- dijo Urd apoyando la idea de Skuld.   
  
"A Mr. Bobos le barece una buena ideas, señoritas..."   
  
"Bueno... está bien, de acuerdo... no creo que pase nada malo... vayan y tengan ciudado." -- dijo la diosa del presente.   
  
"Entonces ya está decidido... ¡en marcha!" -- dijo Skuld, a lo que Urd asintió.   
  
Esas últimas palabras de Belldandy resonaron en la cabeza del guerrero namek... nada malo... malo... ¿¿MALO??... se sobresaltó de inmediato a darse cuenta que esas dos locas iban a bajar a la tierra SOLAS. De la niña no se preocupaba porque tenía algo de control por momentos, pero de la otra... uyy... eso sonaba peligroso y Urd podía hacer muchos estragos si se salía de control... (bueno, Piccoro es un tanto exagerado a mi parecer...). Pensó un poco y en eso sus ojos se posaron en Belldandy... ¡¡eso es!!... al ser la más seria (y poderosa) de las tres podrá mantener el control de la situación. Sin dudar más, se le acercó...   
  
"¿Por qué no vas con ellas, Belldandy?" -- dijo el namek a lo que la diosa volteó a verlo extrañada. También Urd y Skuld voltearon a verlo.   
  
"¿Eh?... ¿quieres que vaya también?" -- lo miró.   
  
"Exacto... sería bueno que las acompañaras y que juntas conocieran el lugar... no me parece correcto que ellas se vayan y que tú te quedes aquí..." -- dijo tratando de convencerla. Belldandy lo miró dulcemente, cosa que puso nervioso a Piccoro...   
  
"Eres muy considerado al pensar así, Piccoro... pero la verdad prefieron quedarme a ayudar a Dende, es mi deber..."   
  
"No se preocupe por mí, señorita Belldandy... estaré acompañado del señor Piccoro y Mr. Popo. También me parece buena idea que conozca nuestro mundo... así podrá instruirme mejor... bueno, si así lo desea..." -- dijo el niño.   
  
"Ya los oíste, Bell... mejor vámonos y no perdamos más el tiempo que el Lord debe estar echando chispas... y de paso haremos un poco de turismo." -- dijo jalando del brazo de una sorprendida Belldandy que sólo se limitó a sonreir...   
  
"De acuerdo... iré con ustedes. Regresaremos pronto, amigos..."   
  
"Una cosa más antes de que se vayan... para que no se extravíen pueden ir con Karinsama cuyo templo está justo debajo de nosotros. El las orientará..." -- dijo Piccoro. Urd volteó a verlo y le dijo...   
  
"Oye, como si necesitáramos ayuda, inmaduro... y no me extrañes... nos vemos... ja ne" -- le guiñó el ojo antes de desaparecer por la puerta junto con sus hermanas, detalle que enrrojeció e irritó al namek.   
  
"Grrr... ¡cómo la detesto!" -- dijo.   
  
"Vamos, no se altere, señor Piccoro.. la señorita Urd no lo hace de mala intención... además no es tan mala..." -- dijo Dende divertido por el sonrojo de su maestro.   
  
"Mira, niño... ¡¡mejor ya no digas nada que me enojaré de verdad y no es broma!!" -- al cabo de unos segundos sonrió y dijo -- "Ya no está la bruja... POR FIN!! PAZ Y TRANQUILIDAD!!" -- dijo muy contento saliendo por la puerta, en tanto que a Dende y su sirviente les corrió una gran gota de sudor.   
  
"Bueno, Kamisamas.. debe regresar a sus deberes y no se breocupes bor las señoritas diosas, ellas estarán bien..."   
  
"Si, tienes razón, amigo... sólo espero que nada malo pase..." -- dijo para sí mismo y al volver la vista hacia la maltrecha sala producto de la anterior explosión suspiró... -- "Y que no sea peor que esto..."   
  
Por otro lado, las diosas descendían del templo usando sus poderes de levitación siguiendo la ruta del báculo sagrado que unía la plataforma celeste con el templo del duende Karin, mientras comentaban...   
  
"¿Ahora a donde se supone que iremos, Skuld?... porque no tengo ni la más remota idea de donde conseguiras los juguetes que quieres..." -- dijo la diosa del Pasado.   
  
"¡¿Y yo que sé?!... además según recuerdo tú misma le dijiste al hombre verde que no querías ninguna ayuda para viajar por este mundo... ¡¡así que ahora te aguantas!!"   
  
"Grrr!!... sólo se lo dije para... ¡¡para que dejara de molestarme!!   
  
"Si... claro..." -- la miró con cara de "no te creo".   
  
"Ya cálmense, hermanas... antes que nada debemos ir con ese sujeto llamado Karinsama que dijo Piccoro... nos ayudará... así que por favor les pido que se comporten..." -- dijo en tono serio, a lo que Urd y Skuld asintieron luego de dedicarse una mirada asesina.   
  
TEMPLO DEL DUENDE KARIN  
  
Jajirobe (¿lo recuerdan?) estaba al borde del templo comiendo algo que parecía una bolsa de rosquillas, cuando unos pasos a sus espaldas y luego el golpe de un báculo lo hicieron volverse bastante molesto...   
  
"¡¡¿¿Oye, por qué hiciste eso??!!" -- se quejó a lo que el anciano ser parecido a un gato dijo...   
  
"Me molesta que no hagas nada más que comer... deberías ponerte a entrenar como lo hacían Goku y los demás... ¡pero en lugar de eso solo te dedicas a holgazanear y a aumentar el volumen de tu panzota!"   
  
"Ya deja de molestarme, Karin... yo no soy un anormal como esos saiyajins que solo piensan en pelear, además para que voy a esforzarme si ya acabaron con Cell. La tierra está en paz..." -- respondió dándole un mordizco a su rosquilla. Karinsama negó con la cabeza...   
  
"No debes de confiarte, Jajirobe... nunca se sabe cuando puede aparecer algún otro enemigo y atacar la tierra. Debemos estar siempre listos... sobre todo ahora que Goku ya no está con nosotros..." -- esto último lo dijo bajando la cabeza. Jajirobe lo miró y dijo...   
  
"Pero yo ya no tengo vela en este asunto... mira, tenemos a Gohan que es mucho mas fuerte de lo que era Goku, también están Piccoro, Vegeta y los demás... con eso ya es suficiente..."   
  
"¿Y si nos atacaran de improviso y ellos no estuvieran?" -- comentó Karin.   
  
"¡¡Pues entonces yo me encargaría de derrotarlos de un sólo golpe y te aseguro que si en este instante apareciera algún ser por este templo lo haría pedazos!!" -- dijo sacando su espada y justo en ese momento...   
  
"Disculpen... buscamos a Karinsama... ¿es aquí donde vive?" -- preguntó Belldandy en tono amable. Jajirobe al escucharla se puso pálido como un fantasma al igual que el gato...   
  
En el siguiente segundo y luego de pegar un gran grito ambos fueron a esconderse detrás de las columnas del templo. A las diosas les corrió una gota de sudor...   
  
"Caray... ¿es que acaso siempre tiene que gritar como locos cada vez que nos ven?... ¡¡eso está empezando a molestarme!!" -- dijo Urd.   
  
"Vamos, Urd... es natural que actúen así, en este mundo no nos conocen..." -- dijo Belldandy posándose en el suelo del templo al mismo tiempo que sus hermanas.   
  
"Tampoco en el nuestro si me permites decir..." -- comentó Skuld.   
  
"Bueno, ese es otro caso... " -- miró al frente y dijo -- "¿Hola?... no tienen por qué ocultarse, no les haremos daño..."   
  
"Pero eso puede suceder si siguen actuando como idiotas... ¡¡AHORA SALGAN!!"   
  
"¡¡Urd!!... no digas eso... " -- regaño Belldandy, en tanto que el maestro Karin y Jajirobe se asomaron temerosos para ver que pasaba...   
  
"O-oigan... ¿no son monstruos, no?" -- dijo el muchacho con miedo. Belldandy sonrió...   
  
"¿Acaso tenemos aspecto de monstruos, mi amigo?" -- dijo la hermosa diosa.   
  
"Bueno... yo... " -- se sonrojó. Karin al ver que parecían sinceras, se animó a salir. Pero se detuvo en seco a ver que las chicas que tenía al frente no emanaban ningún tipo de ki.   
  
"¿Podrían decirnos quienes son y a qué se debe su visita, señoritas?" -- dijo el gato.   
  
Skuld se sorprendió al ver ese gato que extrañamente le recordó a un bug y frunciendo el ceño tomó su mazo dispuesta a reventarle la cabeza...   
  
"¡¡Ahora te acabaré, maldito bug!!... ¡¡no me engañarás con ese disfraz de gato!!" - saltó hacia un sorprendido Karin que sólo pudo saltar para eludir el mortal golpe. Skuld iba a atacar otra vez, pero una fuerza le arrebató el mazo y también la levantó en el aire...   
  
"¡¡YA BASTA, SKULD!!... ¡¡HAZME EL FAVOR DE COMPORTARTE!!" -- dijo Belldandy en tono autoritario antes de soltar a Skuld. Urd sólo se golpeó el rostro con una mano.   
  
"Tenía que empezar con sus estupideces... esta niña es imposible..." -- dijo en tanto que Karin y Jajirobe volvieron a esconderse...   
  
Rato después...   
  
"JAJAJAJAJA!!!!!... ¿¿en verdad Piccoro casi terminó chamuscado por tus ataques??... ¡¡Debe hacer sido graciosísimo!! -- dijo entre risas Jajirobe mientras conversaban con las diosas luego de haber aclarado el malentendido y de haberles contado quienes eran.   
  
"Bueno, la verdad si no hubiera sido por Belldandy lo hubiera freído..." -- se jactó Urd. Belldandy le dio un codazo que la hizo callar y dijo...   
  
"Como verán, mis hermanas y yo estamos atrapadas en su mundo... y para volver mi hermana Skuld necesita conseguir unos aparatos que sólo se encuentran en el mundo de abajo, no es cierto Skuld?"   
  
"¿Eh?... glub..." -- dijo con la boca llena de galletas -- "Lo siento, hermana mayor... ¿qué decías?" -- comentario que hizo que a todos les saliera una gota de sudor.   
  
"Esta niña... discúlpenla, amigos... no debimos sacarla del sótano..." -- dijo Urd.   
  
"¡¡COF, COF!!... ¡¡¿¿QUE DIJISTE, TARADA??!!" -- le gritó Skuld, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Belldandy tomó la palabra...   
  
"Miren... no quisieramos molestar, pero no conocemos este mundo y no tenemos idea donde pueda haber una ciudad con tecnología como la que necesita mi hermana... ¿nos ayudarían?"   
  
"A ver... déjame pensar..." -- el gato se puso de pie -- "La verdad es que en este mundo hay muchas ciudades muy desarrolladas y decírtelas todas sería muy complicado para tu búsqueda... además está el hecho que ustedes son diosas y no pueden estar vagando por toda la tierra, tardarían mucho..."   
  
"Es verdad, no había tomado en cuenta eso... ¿entonces, qué podemos hacer?" -- dijo Belldandy. Jajirobe que estaba a un extremo dijo...   
  
"¿Y por qué no van a la Capital del Oeste?... podrían buscar a Bulma en la Capsule Corp. que según tengo entendido tiene lo último en tecnología y de muy buena gana las ayudará..."   
  
"¿Capital del Oeste?" -- dijo Belldandy extrañada.   
  
"¿Bulma?" -- dijo Urd arqueando una ceja.   
  
"¿Capsule Corp.?" -- Skuld tuvo misma reacción que sus hermanas.   
  
"Claro... si van con Bulma ella las ayudará en lo que buscan." -- miró a Jajirobe -- "A veces haces cosas buenas a parte de comer como un cerdo... jeje"   
  
"Oiga, maestro... ¡tampoco es para que me haga quedar en ridículo!" -- se quejó el chico. Belldandy se le acercó y dijo ante el nerviosismo del muchacho de estar tan cerca a ella...   
  
"Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, Jajirobe... estoy segura que podremos regresar a nuestro mundo" -- luego de decirlo lo besó en la mejilla haciendo que el regordete chico se desmayara ante la confusión de Belldandy.   
  
"Entonces iremos a ese lugar y buscaremos a Bulma... ¿y por dónde nos vamos?" -- dijo Skuld a lo que Karinsama extendiendo su báculo apuntó hacia una dirección específica...   
  
"Hacia allá... deben ir de frente y llegarán a la capital del oeste... si hacen lo que les digo no se perderán... supongo que como diosas que son saben volar, no?"   
  
"Si, de eso no hay problema..." -- dijo Belldandy.   
  
"Entonces, nos vamos... además aprovecharemos para hacer algo de turismo. Gracias por tu ayuda, peludo..." -- dijo Urd que usando sus poderes se elevó rumbo al horizonte, seguida de Skuld. Belldandy antes de elevarse dijo...   
  
"Prometemos regresar a visitarlos, maestro..." -- miró a Jajirobe que todavia seguía desmayado y sonrió -- "... y despídame de su amigo. Dígale que gracias nuevamente..."   
  
"No hay cuidado, niña... ¡y mucha suerte!"   
  
"Hasta pronto..." -- dijo antes de partir tras sus hermanas. Karinsama se les quedó mirando cuando en eso Jajirobe despertó y dijo...   
  
"¡Oiga!... ¿a donde se fueron?" -- dijo nervioso.   
  
"¿Se fueron quienes?" -- se hizo el desentendido.   
  
"¿¿Cómo que quienes??... ¡¡LAS DIOSAS!!" -- gritó más nervioso.   
  
"¿Diosas?... oye, Jajirobe creo que has estado comiendo demasiados pasteles de arroz antes de dormir... aqui no ha venido nadie."   
  
"No se burle, en serio?!... " -- miró a todas partes y suspiró -- "Cielos, qué lástima... ahora que lo pienso sólo en un sueño una chica tan bella como la que creí ver podía regalarme un beso... snif... en fin, será mejor que deje de soñar. Chicas así de hermosas y dulces sólo pueden ser diosas... ¿diosas?... ¿por qué habré dicho eso?" -- dijo mientras se marchaba por las escaleras del templo. Karin sonrió...   
  
"Jeje... ya le contaré la verdad algún día, pero por ahora lo dejaré sufrir... que malo soy, miau..." -- pensó mientras regresaba su atención hacia donde habían partido las diosas.   
  
Lejos de allí...  
  
Las diosas volaban a relativa velocidad con rumbo a la capital del oeste. Belldandy había conseguido alcanzar a sus hermanas y volaba a la misma altura que Urd... pero luego de estar un rato así, Skuld comenzó a quedarse atrás. Urd se dio cuenta y poniéndose a su altura dijo...   
  
"¿Qué te pasa, Skuld?... ¿qué no puedes volar más rápido?" -- a lo que Skuld dijo notoriamente cansada.   
  
"Ne... necesito descansar un poco, hermana... no puedo seguir volando..." -- al ver que no mentía, Urd gritó a su otra hermana...   
  
"¡¡Belldandy!!... ¡paremos un rato, Skuld agotó su energía!" -- al escucharla Belldandy se detuvo...   
  
"¿Cómo dices?... ¿te encuentras bien, Skuld?" -- se acercó preocupada... (nota: las tres están suspendidas en el aire)   
  
"Sólo está cansada. Esta tonta no está acostumbrada a volar tan seguido, jum..." -- dijo Urd, comentario que le valió un puñetazo de Skuld...   
  
"¡¡Ya no empieces que la proxima vez te irá peor!!" -- se quejó, en tanto que Urd se frotaba su adolorida nariz.   
  
"Será mejor que descendamos un momento... miren, vayamos a esa saliente rocosa, estaremos bien allí."   
  
"De acuerdo..." -- dijeron las dos al unísono.   
  
Una vez en tierra firme, que justo era cerca de un valle, dejaron que Skuld descansara. En tanto que Urd y Belldandy comentaban...   
  
"¿Y ahora qué hacemos?... no podemos seguir volando con Skuld así, además no sabemos que tan lejos está la supuesta capital del oeste, o acaso tú lo sabes, Bell?" -- dijo Urd mirándola de reojo.   
  
"Bueno... ahora que lo mencionas. El duende Karin sólo nos dio la dirección de la capital, pero no que tan lejos estaba..."   
  
"Allí está el detalle... nuestra energía puede agotarse de un momento a otro y no podemos quedarnos en medio de la nada en este planeta."   
  
"Es verdad, hermana mayor..." -- dijo Skuld ya más recuperada -- "No creo poder volar por mucho tiempo al ritmo de ustedes... tardaríamos mucho de esa manera..."   
  
"Entonces sólo nos queda trasladarnos por nuestros respectivos medios de transporte hacia ese lugar... será más rápido y no gastaremos tanta energía..."   
  
"¡Presto, ya está!... ¡entonces andando!.. busquemos algún curso de agua y nos iremos..." -- dijo la joven diosa empezando a caminar, cuando Urd volvió a hablar...   
  
"Espera un poco, atolondrada... hay otro detalles que se nos está escapando de las manos... ¿por casualidad alguna de ustedes sabe cómo llegar a la supuesta Capsule Corp.?"   
  
"¿Por qué lo preguntas?" -- se entrañó Skuld. Belldandy también comentó...   
  
"¡¡Es verdad, con el apuro no me había detenido a pensar en ese detalle!!... no podemos aparecer así como así en esa ciudad, causaríamos un alboroto y lo peor es que tardaríamos aún más en encontrar a esa mujer llamada Bulma... lo siento, debí haber pensado en eso antes de salir, hermanas" -- dijo Belldandy apenada. Urd puso una mano en su hombro...   
  
"No te preocupes, Bell... saldremos de esta. Si tan sólo le hubiera pedido a Piccoro que nos acompañara hubieramos llegado más rápido a esa ciudad... pero... nah!.. es inmaduro no hubiera aceptado ni en un millón de años y tampoco soy loca como para estarle rogando, habráse visto!..."   
  
"¿Pero tú crees que Piccoro podría conocer a esa mujer Bulma?... lo dudo mucho..." -- dijo la diosa del presente. Skuld tuvo un respingo y dijo...   
  
"¡¡Es cierto!!... ¡¡Hermanas, ya tengo la solución!!"   
  
"¿De qué hablas, Skuld?" -- dijo Belldandy.   
  
"¿Recuerdan a ese niño llamado Gohan que estuvo con el hombre verde aquella vez en el templo?... el que peleó conmigo..."   
  
"Oye, Skuld... ahora no es el momento de hablar de tus novios..." -- dijo Urd sonriendo con complicidad.   
  
"¡¡No digas estupideces, diosa de segunda!!" -- y antes de que Urd la fulminara de un disparo continuó... -- "Ahora que recuerdo, Gohan me comentó que conocía una gran científica llamada Bulma cuando conversábamos de la tecnología de este mundo y también me dijo que era una genio... aunque no tanto como yo, claro..." -- dijo orgullosa.   
  
"Oye, ya deja de volar y vuelve a la realidad, niña..." -- comentó Urd haciendo que su hermana se desinflara hasta casi quedar del tamaño de una muñeca. (ya saben, cuando alguien es humillado y se hace chiquito... je). Skuld rápidamente volvió a la realidad y gritó mostrando los colmillos...   
  
"¡¡Para tu información, hechicera de pacotilla, soy la única que puede regresarnos a casa!!... ¡¡ASI QUE DEJA DE MOLESTARME SI NO QUIERES QUEDARTE AQUÍ PARA SIEMPRE!!"   
  
"Perdon... ¿dijiste algo?" -- dijo mientras se revisaba las uñas. Skuld desenfundó su mazo para atacarla, pero Belldandy la volvió a detener con una pequeña descarga que la hizo arrojar su arma. Belldandy las observaba muy seria, y eso es muy raro en ella...   
  
"¡¡Me gustaría que alguna vez se comportaran como debe ser y no como un par de niñas!!... lo siento Skuld, pero si seguimos así no llegaremos a ninguna parte." -- se acercó a ellas -- "Por favor, aunque sea mientras estemos en este mundo... ¡¡DEJEN DE PELEAR!!" -- terminó de decir casi gritando, porque por muy dulce y amable que sea Belldandy, también tiene su carácter y sus hermanas ya estaban terminando con su paciencia. Urd y Skuld se miraron, y la primera tomó la palabra...   
  
"De acuerdo, Belldandy... ya no vamos a pelear, lo haremos por tí, cierto Skuld?"   
  
"Sí, por tí hermana mayor haré lo que sea..." -- dijo abrazando a su hermana, detalle que Belldandy respondió con una sonrisa.   
  
"Muchas gracias, hermanas... ¿ahora, podrías continuar con lo que estabas diciendo de Gohan, Skuld?"   
  
"Ah, sí... es verdad, bueno... Gohan me dijo que el conocía a Bulma y que vive en la capital de Oeste, igual a lo que nos dijeron en la Torre de Karin. ¿Que les parece si vamos con Gohan para que nos guíe a esa ciudad?"   
  
"¿Y tú crees que acepte?" -- preguntó Belldandy dudosa.   
  
"Claro que sí, antes de irse me dijo que estará encantado de ayudarnos cuando lo necesitamos... ¡y este es el momento!... ¿qué dicen?"   
  
"¿Y sabes donde vive?" -- dijo Urd, cosa que Skuld se quedó como estatua mientras le corrían varias gotitas de sudor por su negro cabello.   
  
"Este... pues... no." -- comentario que hizo que Urd se fuera de cara. Se levantó de inmediato con cara de desesperación...   
  
"Ya sabía que no podías tener una idea decente... ¡¡otra vez estamos en cero!!" -- dijo sentádose en el suelo de espaldas a sus hermanas que sólo se limitaron a mirarla. Era cierto, no había llegado a nada...   
  
"Lo siento mucho, Belldandy... debí pensar en eso antes..." -- dijo Skuld apenada. Belldandy no respondió de inmediato. Pero al cabo de unos momentos, dijo...   
  
"No... no estas equivocada, Skuld. Es posible que vayamos con Gohan para que nos lleve a la capital del Oeste."   
  
"¿¿Qué dices??... ¡¡pero la muy tonta no sabe donde vive ese niño!!" -- dijo Urd volteando hacia sus hermanas.   
  
"Eso no tiene importancia... como ya lo conocemos, podremos encontrarlo fácilmente a través del limbo astral por su aura..."   
  
Nota: El limbo astral es el espacio por el que navegan las diosas cuando se trasladan de un sitio a otro usando sus medios de comunicación ya sean espejos, agua, televisores... o lo que sea.   
  
"Entonces quiere decir que debemos trasladarnos para encontrarlo, cierto?... ¡que bien, así encontraremos a Gohan y nos ayudará!" -- dijo la niña contenta.   
  
"Me parece una buena idea, Belldandy... pero..." -- dijo con la mano en su mentón.   
  
"¿Pero que?"   
  
"De ustedes no sé, pero en cuanto a mí no creo que pueda encontrar por aquí algún televisor para que YO pueda viajar en pos de ese niño... y quien sabe si tiene un aparato de esos en su casa. Allí está la incógnita..."   
  
"Eso no es problema, puedes ir con Skuld..." -- dijo Belldandy.   
  
"¿¿EEHH??" -- dijeron ambas hermanas al mismo tiempo. Belldandy continuó...   
  
"Será más fácil para mí encontrar un espejo en algún pueblo cercano, Skuld no tendrá problemas en encontrar agua y por si no lo recuerdan... una diosa puede trasladar únicamente a otra diosa por la misma vía. Skuld te puede llevar..."   
  
"¿Es posible eso, niña?" -- le dijo por lo bajo Urd a su hermana.   
  
"No lo sé, nunca lo he intentado..." -- respondió dudosa.   
  
"Les aseguro que nada les pasará, yo ya lo he echo antes con... ehm..." -- se quedó callada, detalle que extrañó a sus hermanas.   
  
"¿Con quién, Belldandy?" -- insistió Urd. La diosa del presente desvió la mirada...   
  
"No hay cuidado... no tiene importancia, en serio. Bueno... es mejor que nos pongamos en camino, ¿qué dices Skuld?.. ya te sientes mejor como para volar?"   
  
"Si... ya me encuentro bien, hermana mayor... ¡mira!" -- usó sus poderes para elevarse. Belldandy sonrió...   
  
"Muy bien... ¡¡Vayamos en busca de Gohan!!" -- dijo también elevándose y se apresuró a seguir a Skuld.   
  
Urd se quedó en el suelo observando a su media hermana mientras se alejaba. Su rostro detonaba gran seriedad...   
  
"Sé a qué te refieres y comprendo perfectamente que no quieras recordarlo, Belldandy... sólo espero que esa pesadilla no vuelva a repetirse y menos es este mundo." -- y alejando esos pensamientos de su mente partió tras sus hermanas.   
  
¿A qué se refiere Urd cuando dice eso? ¿Qué malos recuerdos puede tener Belldandy?... y ahora lo más importante... ¿cómo les irá a las diosas en su tour por la Tierra?... próximo capítulo... UN LARGO Y TORTUOSO CAMINO 


	5. Un largo y tortuoso camino

Un deseo inesperado  
  
por Alondra   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Capítulo 5: "Un largo y tortuoso camino"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
La última vez dejamos a las tres diosas rumbo a la capital del Oeste con el fin de encontrar la ayuda que seria necesaria para que ellas pudieran regresar a su mundo... ¿lo lograrán?  
  
Las tres volaban en silencio, a un ritmo un poco mas despacio ya que Skuld estaba un poco escasa de energia... estaba al lado de Belldandy, en tanto que Urd las seguía un poco mas atras.. con una expresión pensativa. Cansada... se decidió a hablar...  
  
"¿Hasta donde más volaremos, Belldandy?" -- dijo en tono astiado -- "Mira que tarde o temprano se me agotará la energía no quiero quedarme varada en este planeta..."   
  
"Eso no sería mala idea... jeje, con los problemas que nos causas..." -- dijo Skuld en tono burlón, haciendo que Urd apretara los dientes.   
  
"¡¡A tí nadie te pidió tu opinión, niña!!" -- gritó, poniéndose a su altura. Skuld le sacó la lengua...   
  
"Nana... mira como tiemblo...Diosa de segunda!!" -- le dijo. A ver que no acabarían de discutir, Belldandy decidió intervenir...   
  
"Hermanas... hermanas... no olviden que me prometieron comportarse... y una diosa no debe romper sus promesas, entienden?" -- dijo volteando a verlas. -- Así que no discutan, POR FAVOR...   
  
"De acuerdo..." -- dijeron ambas luego de dedicarse una mirada asesina.   
  
"Así está mejor... y para responder a tu pregunta, Urd... debemos encontrar un pueblo para así poder trasladarnos junto con ese niño llamado Gohan... "   
  
"No te comprendo, hermana mayor... ¿qué tiene que ver eso con Gohan?" -- dijo sin comprender.   
  
"Es muy sencillo, niña..." -- intervino Urd -- "Lo que quiere Bell es escontrar un espejo y trasladarse... y no hay lugar más facil para encontrarlos que en un pueblo... en cambio yo...(mueca)... tendré que ir contigo... que remedio..."   
  
"¡¡Oye, si quieres te puedes ir por tu propia cuenta!!... además quien te necesita, tarada..."   
  
"Añiñada..." -- murmuró Urd.   
  
"Diosa de segunda..." -- contestó Skuld.   
  
"Inconsiente..." -- le respondió. Belldandy sólo se limitó a suspirar y sonrió... sus hermanas nunca cambiarían.   
  
Luego de volar por espacio de quince minutos, las tres hermanas llegaron a una quebrada que desembocaba en un pequeño valle. Belldandy se dio vuelta y dijo...  
  
"Bueno... creo que aqui nos separamos hermanas..." -- dijo en su tono de voz tranquilo -- "Recuerda, Skuld.. debes concentrarte muy bien para que ambas puedan viajar... Urd te puede ayudar en eso..."   
  
"Que más puedo hacer... no quisiera quedarme para siempre en el limbo astral al lado de esta tonta..." -- murmuró la diosa del pasado. Skuld hizo una mueca...   
  
"No me provoques, sino te quedarás sola!" -- dijo a lo que Urd se encogió de hombros. Miró a su hermana... -- "De acuerdo, hermana mayor... haré como digas, sólo te pido que tengas mucho cuidado..."   
  
"No te preocupes, yo estaré bien... más bien, cuídense ustedes..."   
  
"Lo haremos, Bell... yo me encagaré de vigilar a esta niña... ya nos encontraremos despues..."   
  
"Si, como no..." -- pensaba molesta -- "Ya veremos quien vigila a quien..."   
  
"Entonces, buena suerte..." -- y terminando de decirlo, usó sus poderes y elevándose se encaminó al pueblo hasta perderse de vista.   
  
Skuld sintiendo que su energía se agotaba, descendió hasta una roca y se sentó. Urd la observó y sin más la siguió...  
  
"Espero que mi hermana no tenga problemas... no vaya a ser que por su presencia se ocasione un alboroto y termine mal..." -- dijo la niña preocupada.   
  
"Eso no va a pasar... Belldandy es muy lista... sólo que espero que sepa como encontrar a Gohan..."   
  
"Ella lo conoce... en ese aspecto no habrá problemas... ay, no creo poder seguir volando, si lo hago me acabaré la única energía que me queda..." -- miró a Urd, y sonrió sospechosamente... -- "Me parece que alguien tendrá que llevarme hasta el curso de agua más cercano..."   
  
"Ni se te ocurra, enana..." -- contestó sin mirarla.   
  
"¡¡Oye, no ves que estoy agotada?!... ¡Así no podré volar!" -- dijo indignada.   
  
"Eso no es asunto mío... debiste practicar mejor tu magia por si esta situación llegara a presentarse... jaja..." -- sonrió. Skuld iba a gritarle, pero se le ocurrió algo mejor...   
  
"En ese caso.. nos quedaremos aquí... ya que sin mí no PODRAS viajar en el agua... que te parece?"   
  
"Me estás chantajeando, niña?" -- la miró fijamente como para intimidarla. Skuld sonrió...   
  
"Tómalo como te de la gana... pero esa es la simple y pura verdad... tu decides..." -- Urd apretó los puños con unas ganas enormes de fulminarla de un disparo, pero se contuvo y dijo dándole la espalda y agachándose un poco...   
  
"Está bien, tu ganas... sube a mi espalda... ¡¡Pero sólo por esta vez, lo entiendes?!!" -- la amenazó. Skuld sonrió a su victoria trepándose en su hermana. Urd lanzó un bufido de fastidio y se elevó alejándose de ese lugar.   
  
Rato después...  
  
Ya llevaban volando largo rato hasta que cansada, la diosa de cabellos plateados aterrizó bruscamente, haciendo que su pasajera cayera al suelo...  
  
"¡¡Oye, qué tienes??!!... ¿¿acaso crees que estás llevando mercancía, tonta??... ¡¡Por lo menos avísame antes de aterrizar!!" -- se quejó, a lo que Urd la miró de mala manera.   
  
"No me molestes, niña... ¡¡y además ya me cansé de estarte cargando!!... yo también necesito reponer energía..." -- la miró -- "Uhm... no tendrás por allí una botella de sake?^^"   
  
"¿¿Crees que soy una ebria como tu??... claro que no... uhmp..." -- se cruzó de brazos.   
  
"Para tu información, chinchón de suelo... lo necesito para recuperar mis poderes!!... por otro lado.. me encanta!"   
  
"-_-¡ (Skuld)"   
  
"En fin... lo que me preocupa es que no veo ningún curso de agua por aquí... lo mas seguro es que tengamos que caminar para encontrar uno..." -- dijo mirando a los alrededores.   
  
"Pero aquí hay plantas... de todas maneras debe haber agua... ah, mira!... aquí hay un riachuelo!" -- dijo señalando a un diminuto hilo de agua que corría entre sus pies. A Urd le salió una gota de sudor...   
  
"Y crees que podremos trasladarlos por allí, niña tonta?!... se nota que no sabes pensar todavía!!" -- dijo con las manos en la cintura.   
  
"Oye, no me heches la culpa... peor sería si no encontráramos agua... además tu también tienes la culpa porque..." -- de pronto se quedó callada y su rostro se volvió muy raro 0_0... algo pálido. Urd la miró extrañada...   
  
"¿Y ahora qué te pasa?.. por que me miras con esa cara de idiota?" -- dijo a lo que Skuld seguía con la misma expresión y empezó a balbucear...   
  
"Ta...pa... papapapa...ayayayayayayay...aaaahhh...." -- dijo señalando a las espaldas de su hermana.   
  
"Que... que...queee??... ¿por que hablas así?.. ¿acaso tuviste una regresión de edad?... ¡¡no te entiendo nada!!" -- dijo perdiendo la paciencia.   
  
"Jajaja... ayayayay... mi... mira... aaaa.... atras...atras... ayayayayay" -- dijo sin cambiar su cara y dando unos pasos hacia atras.   
  
"¿Que mire atrás?... no creas que voy a caer en uno de tus trucos, Skuld.. que pretendes?" -- dijo en el mismo todo.   
  
"Te... tetetete.... te lo ruego... ayayaaaaaa...." -- dijo retrocediendo aun más. Urd, cansada de la pasayasa, volteó a ver y luego volvió a mirar a la niña...   
  
"Y por eso haces tanto escándalo, niña?... si es sólo un lagarto gigante con dientes afilados... acaso eso te... ¿¿¿LA-GAR-TO GI-GAN-TE???"   
  
Urd se detuvo en seco y volvió a ver a sus espaldas al enorme dinosaurio (uno de esos típicos de DBZ) que las miraba amenazadoramente y al parecer con mucha HAMBRE. Urd casi se queda petrificada...  
  
(en el siguiente segundo...)  
  
AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Las dos diosas salieron disparadas como almas que lleva el diablo, con el dinosaurio pisándoles los talones que no dejaba de rugir. Como por arte de magia, había recuperado su energía que que viendo la manera en que corrían, hubieran podido ganar fácilmente una maratón interprovincial. UIrd gritaba sin dejar de correr...  
  
"¡¡¿¿POR QUE NO ME DIJISTE QUE ESTABA ESTE MONSTRUO A MIS ESPALDAS??!!... ¡¡ERES UNA IDIOTA, INCONSIENTE!!" -- gritaba sin dejar de correr.   
  
"¡¡INTENTÉ HACERLO, PERO TU NO ME HICISTE NINGÚN CASO!!!" -- gritó corriendo más rápido.   
  
"¡¡¡YA NO INTENTES DARME TUS INUTILES EXCUSAS!!!.... ¡¡¡Y CORRE MÁS RÁPIDO QUE NOSm ALCANZA!!!" -- terminó de decir a la vez que los tres desapareciendo entre las montañas... (jejeje... coo me encanta esto)   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
En tanto... lejos de allí...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Belldandy aterrizó suavemente el tejado de un edificio, que casi nadie notó su presencia. La gente parecía muy normal, salvo por los seres humanoides y con aspecto de animales que vivían como si fueran humanos corrientes. Era tal y como lo había visto desde la plataforma celeste... y le agradó. Le recordaba tanto a su mundo.  
  
La diosa del presente volvió a la realidad y examinó con cuidado las diferentes casas. Era una ciudad relativamente pequeña, pero con construcciones modernas. Su vista se clavó en una tienda de ropa típica... un lugar ideal para encontrar espejos...  
  
"Seguramente en ese lugar encontraré lo que quiero... me acercaré..." -- dijo bajando al suelo y caminando hacia la tienda como su fuera una persona común y corriente.   
  
Pensaba que pasaría desapercibida... se equivocaba ya que muchos de los habitantes notaron su presencia, no solo por su ropas tan extrañas, sino porque Belldandy era muy bonita y nadia que no estuvera ciego dejaría de notarla. Unos muchachos que estaban en la vía le lanzaron unos piropos, a lo que la diosa se limitó a sonreir y uno de ellos casi se desmaya de la emoción.   
  
Belldandy entró a la tienda llamando la atención del público en general. Como toda chica comenzó a observar las ropas típicas. EL dueño del local la miró de mala manera y acercándose a ella dijo...  
  
"¿Se puede saber que está haciendo, señorita?" -- dijo. Belldandy lo miró...   
  
"Estaba mirando su ropa... es muy bonita..." -- dijo en tono dulce, cosa que no compartió el hombre...   
  
"No creas que me vas a engañar con esos modales educados, muchachita... sé muy bien que te envió el dueño de la otra tienda de la esquina... LA COMPETENCIA... a ridiculizar mi local con esas ropas tan ridículas... mi ropa es de calidad... ¡¿acaso piensas que esta es una tienda de disfraces??!!"   
  
"Perdón?... me parece que está cometiendo un error, señor... verá yo..." -- siguió en el mismo tono tranquilo...   
  
"No intentes llevarme la contraria, niña... ¡¡Y FUERA DE AQUÍ!!"   
  
"Está bien... si eso lo hace feliz, me marcharé... gomen nasai si lo moleste" -- dijo Belldandy, consciente que tal vez su presencia podría causar un alboroto en esa ciudad.   
  
Curiosamente algunas mujeres que hbían observado la escenita protagonizada por el dueño del local, se le acercaron observándola detenidamente...  
  
"¡¡Oiga, que le pasa, especie de patán!!... ¡¡Qué maneras son esas se hablarle a una jovencita??!!... ¡¡IRRESPETUOSO!!!" -- le dijo una mujer gorda muy molesta, a lo que luego miró a Belldandy con dulzura... -- "Disculpa, linda... tu trabajas en este local?" - preguntó una mujer gorda, sin dejar de contemplar el atuendo de Belldandy.   
  
"¿Trabajar?... bueno, pues yo..." -- iba a decirle que no, cuando la señora la interrumpió a la vez que tocaba sus ropas...   
  
"Ah??.. qué?" -- parpadeó el dueño del local.   
  
"Estoy segura que sí... sólo un diseñador famoso podría confeccionar una ropa tan fina y elegante como la tuya... que gusto tan exquisito" -- dijo tocando la ropa de la diosa.   
  
"Es usted muy amable... muchas gracias... " -- sonrió.   
  
"Tienes que decirme quien te hace la ropa... donde la compras y todo lo demás... te juro que iré a ese lugar de inmediato... últimamente en esta tienda ya no hay buena ropa.. jum.."   
  
"Eso es verdad... la ropa de aquí ya no tiene estilo... tu ropa me encanta, preciosa..." -- dijo otra mujer.   
  
"A mi esposa le encantaría un traje así para nuestro aniversario... pagaría lo que fuera por algo así..." -- dijo un comprador.   
  
"Yo también quiero..." -- dijo otra chica y como por encanto la tienda se vio invadida por compradores, en tanto que nuestra diosa se sentía asfixiada de tantas preguntas...   
  
"Este... señores... les agradezco mucho sus cumplidos, pero..." -- no terminó la frase ya que un disparo hizo que todas las personas se sobresaltaran.   
  
"¡¡ESTO ES UN ASALTO!!.. " -- dijeron dos sujetos en la puerta de la tienda armados hasta los dientes. Uno de ellos, el más corpulento, hizo funcionar su ametralladora y ordenó... -- "¡¡SI NO QUIEREN MORIR SERÁ MEJOR QUE OBEDEZCAN!!... ¡¡AHORA SAQUEN TODO EL DINERO QUE TENGAN Y AL SUELO CON LAS MANOS EN LA CABEZA!!... ¡¡MUÉVANSE!!"   
  
Aterradas, todas las personas (excepto Belldandy) obedecieron la orden... la diosa los miraba extrañada. El otro tipo, más delgado apuntó con su arma al dueño del local y dijo...  
  
"Ahora tú enclenque... abre la caja y saca todo el dinero... ¡¡y rapidito que ya es hora de almorzar!!" -- dijo a lo que el dueño obedeció sin rechistar. El otro sujeto estaba recogiendo el dinero de los que estaban tirados en el suelo y reparó que Belldandy no había echo lo que ordenaron...   
  
"¿Y tú porqué estás vestida así, amor?... ¿acaso vas a un festival?... ¡¡¡JAJAJA!!!" -- dijo en tono de burla. La diosa sonrió...   
  
"No... esta es mi ropa de siempre... disculpen señores, ¿no creen que está mal lo que estan haciendo?... no es correcto..." -- dijo sin inmutarse.   
  
"Correcto??" -- los dos tipos se miraron y arrancaron a reír sin control -- "¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!... ¡¡Pero que chica tan graciosa!!"   
  
"Si, es verdad... pero..." -- le apuntó con su arma -- "Si quieres te puedo invitar a salir en otro momento... pero ahora obedece y ponte igual que los otros... no quisiera tener que dañar a una cara tan bonita como la tuya..."   
  
"¿Por qué no dejan sus armas y se retiran en paz?... no creo que a las personas que estan aqui les agrade que les quiten sus pertenencias..." -- volvio a decir en el mismo tono, cosa que colmó la paciencia del asaltante.   
  
"¡¡mocosa estúpida!!!!" -- gritó amenazándola con el puño -- "¡¡A MI NADIE ME DICE LO QUE TENGO QUE HACER!!... ¡¡¿¿ACASO QUIERES MORIR??!!"   
  
"Oiga!!... ¡¡NO SE ATREVA A TOCARLA, MALNACIDO!!" -- gritó un hombre poniéndose de pie... a lo que el asaltante lo miró con desprecio y disparó sin piedad, haciendo que las mujeres del lugar gritaran.   
  
"Muy bien... quien sigue, eh?... JAJAJAJAJA!!!" -- se rio y Belldandy había observado todo atreverse a creerlo   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
En otro lugar... muy lejos de allí...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
En tanto, la persecución la Urd y Skuld por el dinosaurio hambriento continuaba (habían corrido casi cerca de 2... no 4... bueno, habían corrido muchos kilometros... no, no tanto, exagero^^). A ambas se les notaba muy cansadas, pero no podían hacer otra cosa mas que correr. En una de esas, el dinosaurio casi pesca con sus fauces a Skuld, pero ella con su mazo le partió un diente y siguió corriendo...  
  
"¡¡AY, MAMA!!!.. ¡¡YA NO PUEDO CORRER MAS!!" -- dijo en medio de llantos -- "¡¡URD, TIENES QUE PENSAR EN ALGO!!" -- dijo a lo que Urd, volteó a verla igual de desesperada...   
  
"¡¡NO PIENSES QUE TE VOY A SALVAR!!... ¡¡¡SI APENAS PUEDO CONMIGO, ASI QUE SIGUE CORRIENDO!!!.... ¡¡AAAYYY!!!" -- gritó esquivando un pisoton del dinosaurio.   
  
Siguieron corriendo hasta llegar a una quebrada que terminó en una especie de manantial de donde fluía agua corriente... un callejón sin salida.   
  
"¡¡MIERDA!!.... estamos atrapadas y no tengo fuerzas suficientes como para volar, es la catástrofe!!" -- dijo Urd al ver que el dinosaurio estaba muy cerca, Skuld comenzó a llorar...   
  
"NO, NO, NOOOO!!!!!..... ¡¡NO QUIERO!!....BUAAAAAA!!!!!!.... ¡¡NO QUIERO MORIR!!.. ¡¡TODAVÍA ESTOY JOVEN!!!... ¡¡Y QUIERO TENER UN NOVIO!!... BUAAAAAAA!!!!" -- gritó muy asustada cayendo de rodillas, en tanto que Urd se vio obligada a cubrirse los oídos.   
  
"¡¡¿¿Quieres callarte, niña quejona??!!... Todavía no nos ha atrapado, así que poniéndote a llorar no vas a lograr nada, lo entiendes??" -- dijo mirando al dinosaurio -- "Creo que ya es hora de demostrarle a este bicho que tan poderosas somos las diosas..."   
  
"¿Que piensas hacer, Urd?" -- dijo Skuld secándose las lágrimas. Urd sonrió poniéndose en guardia...   
  
"Ya lo verás... pero necesitaré tu ayuda, Skuld..." -- dijo elevándose -- "Vamos a poner fuera de combate a este monstruo, para eso tu lo distraerás con uno de tus inventos y yo lo atacaré.. todavía me queda algo de energía..."   
  
"¡¡Si, es cierto!!... tengo mis bombas, lo había olvidado!!" -- dijo sacando de su traje una esfera con cables... -- "Muy bien, estoy lista.. cuando digas, hermana!!"   
  
"Listo... preparada... -- y al ver que el dinosaurio estaba muy cerca de ella, gritó... -- "AHORA!!"   
  
"NEO-SKULD BOMBA BIN!!!!... YAAAA!!!!"   
  
Skuld lanzó sus bombas a los pies del dinosaurio formando una densa cortina de humo que por un momento confundieron al bicho. Urd, aprovechando la confusión, se le acercó lanzando descargas de rayos que le causaron mucho dolor y comenzó a dar manotazos y a golpear las paredes de la quebrada en la desesperación... todo se tambaleaba y Skuld desviaba con su mazo las rocas que se le venían encima...  
  
"¡¡URD, TENEMOS QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ SINO MORIREMOS APLASTADAS!!" -- dijo desviando mas pedazos de roca. Urd, hizo brillar sus manos....   
  
"En un momento, niña... primero lo dejaré noqueado definitivamente... así sabrá quien soy yo..." -- dijo en un alarde de confianza.   
  
Como el humo no lo dejaba ver, el dinosaurio comenzó a dar zarpazos a ciegas y como Urd estaba concentrada en su hechizo, no se percató cuando una de las patas casi la golpea, pero la diosa reaccionó y pudo eludirlo. Se reunió con su hermana, en tanto que el humo terminaba de despejarse...  
  
"¡¡Eso fue algo muy arriesgado, tarada!!... ese animal pudo.... AAAAHHH!!!" -- dijo señalando el hilo de sangre que corría por su rostro. -- "¡¡Urd, tu cara!!"   
  
"Eh?... pero que... " -- la diosa del pasado tocó la sangre en su rostro y abrió lo ojos de par a par... -- Sangre... ¡¡es sangre!!... ¡¡esa maldita bestia se atrevió a lastimar mi hermoso rostro!!..... ¡¡GRRRR!!!... ¡¡NO SE LO PERDONARÉ!!!!... ¡¡ME LAS PAGARÁ!!! -- dijo elevándose a la altura de la criatura.   
  
"¿Ah?... oye... hermana... vas a..." -- dijo confundida.   
  
Pero Urd no la escuchó... estaba furiosa... como nunca (es lógico, una herida en la cara de cualquier chica es lo peor, no lo creen?=P). El cabello de Urd comenzó a agitarse y su cuerpo a brillar con destellos azulados, en tanto que chispas eléctricas salían de sus manos. Su rostro reflejaba una gran furia, cosa que hizo tragar saliva al dinosaurio...  
  
"¡¡Ahora te demostraré que tan poderosa puedo ser, criatura repugnante!!... Hechizos... conjuros... poderes ancestrales... vengan a mis manos..." -- siguió recitando su hechizo y una columna de energía emergió de ella (la posición en que Urd estaba es algo parecida a la de Sailor Neptuno al hacer su ataque...). Toda la columna se concentró en una esfera azul de energía... -- "... y unánse... en una explosión.... EXPLOTA!!!.....AAAAHHHH!!!!"   
  
Urd lanzó la esfera contra el dinosaurio que no pudo hacer nada para detenerla y salió disparado contra las paredes de la quebrada, muy cerca al punto de salida del agua, causando un gran estruendo al chocar contra ella, desplomándose totalmente fuera de combate. Urd miraba sonriente desde el aire...  
  
"Ja... que fácil... y eso que estaba débil... " -- en eso comenzó a tambalearse y puso una mueca de espanto -- "No, no ahora... aaahhhh!!!!" -- dijo precipitándose a tierra al sentir que se quedaba sin energía y dejando un hermoso cráter en el suelo. Skuld sólo se rascó la cabeza...   
  
"Ay, por el Lord... y luego quien habla de comportarse como una niña..." -- dijo en tono solemne. Urd se levantó bastante molesta y con ganas de descargar su furia en alguien.   
  
"Mira, no te atrevas a recriminarme nada... ¡¡PORQUE NO DUDARÉ EN HACER LO MISMO CONTIGO!!" -- gritó.   
  
"Bueno, bueno... está bien... pero debo decirte que se te pasó la mano con ese ataque... pudiste habernos sepultado en medio de las rocas..." -- en eso, las rocas comenzaron a temblar de una manera muy sospechosa. Ambas tragaron saliva...   
  
"Mejor no pienses en eso, niña... no vaya a ser que se te cumpla tu deseo..."   
  
"Si, el colmo sería que se reventara el manantial, no?... jajaja!!....jaja... AH???" -- se calló al ver que las rocas que aprisionaban al manantial, justo donde había caido el dinosaurio, comenzaban a temblar y moverse...   
  
"Tenías que hablar, mocosa... " -- dijo con una cara de espanto.   
  
"Ay, mamá... ¿¿por que no me callé??" -- dijo con la misma cara.   
  
BOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tal y como Skuld dijo, el muro de rocas reventó dejando que un inmenso chorro de agua invadiera de golpe la quebrada. Las dos diosas, tomadas por sorpresa, fueron arrastradas por la corriente que retumbó en el valle y que las llevó de paseo muchos kilómetros abajo.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
En tanto... regresando con Belldandy...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Todas las personas de la tienda de ropa estaban aterradas.. había una persona herida a causa de los asaltantes y podría haber mas víctimas inocentes. Belldandy era una persona de caracter apacible, peor eso no significaba que era una ignorante o condescendiente... esos hombres que tenía al frente no tenían corazón y no iba a permitir que continuaran así. Frunció el ceño y dijo en tono calmado...  
  
"No puedo creer que hallan echo eso.... ¡¡¿¿cómo se atreven??!!... Será mejor que dejen sus armas y ya no lastimen a más personas!!"   
  
"¿Y quién nos va a obligar?... ¿¿TÚ??... ¿¿AHORA VERÁS!!" -- dijo lanzando un golpe a su rostro, pero en eso, el asaltante se quedó como petrificado al igual que su compañero. La marca en la frente de Belldandy estaba brillando...   
  
"Las armas son peligrosas... nadie debería usarlas... sino causaran mucho sufrimiento..." -- y moviendo sus manos hizo que todo el armamento de los bandidos se juntara en una bola y al apretar sus puños, las armas se hicieron añicos. Todos tenían ojos de plato...   
  
"AHHH... ¡¡ES UNA BRUJA!!!... ¡¡AUXILIO!!!.. ¡¡NO NOS MATE!!!!" -- suplicaban los sujetos. Belldandy volvió a mover sus manos haciendo que ellos flotaran en el aire. Con su magia materializó una cuerda y con ella amarró a los bandidos y suavemente aterrizaron en el suelo. La diosa sonrió y dijo al dueño...   
  
"Por favor, entrege a estos caballeros a las autoridades... no es bueno que estén sueltos en las calles, son muy peligrosos..." -- dijo. Pero el dueño, una vez que consiguió recuperar el movimiento... se acercó a Belldandy y dijo muy contento...   
  
"¡¡ESO FUE EXTRAORDINARIO, SEÑORITA!!... Como se nota que no me equivoqué al contratarla!!" -- dijo como si hubiera perdido el juicio.   
  
"Eh??" -- dijo la diosa confundida. El dueño puso su mano en el hombro de ella y anunció...   
  
"Damas y caballeros, presten atención... como ustedes habran podido aprecia.r.. la imagen de nuestra tienda, con chicas jóvenes y bonitas.. pero sin ser indefensas, es lo último en estos tiempos... esta señorita... ¿cómo te llamas, hija?" -- preguntó a su oído.   
  
"Ah... Belldandy" -- dijo todavía más confundida.   
  
"Como les seguía diciendo, la señorita Belldandy... modelando nuestra nueva línea de ropa y con su imagen de chica inocente y a la vez fuerte será el orgullo de esta tienda!!"   
  
"SIII!!!... VIVA!!!" -- dijeron el resto de personas aplaudiendo.   
  
Belldandy no sabía que hacer, ya que en un momento ese hombre la había criticado duramente y ahora la alababa como si fuera una diosa (bueno, en realidad lo era). La diosa se sintió de golpe rodeada de toda la gente que casi no la dejaban ni respirar...  
  
"Oh, dios... en que problema me he metido... sólo espero que mis hermanas estén en mejor situación que yo..." -- pensó.   
  
Autora: Belldandy... qué equivocada estas.. ^^U  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Muy lejos de alli... muy... muy lejos  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Escena: Música de amanecer, luego de una catástrofe.. la cámara empieza a moverse lentamente...  
  
La tranquilidad volvía a reinar en el valle, salvo por unos cuantos charcos de agua que decoraban el paisaje y casi a la mitad de ellos, en un noble y robusto árbol, una figura femenina reposaba colgada de cabeza de una de las ramas y a los pies del tronco, entre las raíces, su hermana estaba enredada en una posición algo incómoda y mostrando más de lo que su alma permitiría...  
  
"Ay, mamá... creo que a partir de este momento voy a venerar a los árboles... Urd, estás por alli?... si no fuera por este árbol ahora estaríamos muertas..." -- decía Skuld todavía colgada. Dirigió su vista en busca de su hermana y abrió los ojos como platos a verla atrapada en las raíces. -- "Oye, hermana... ¿qué estás haciendo allí?"   
  
"¿Tú que crees?.. de pronto se me dio por buscar gusanos entre las raíces..." -- dijo en tono sarcástico.   
  
"Pues vaya que escogiste un mal momento para eso... y yo que pensaba que odiabas a los gusanos..."   
  
"¡¡No seas estúpida!!!... ¡¡y en lugar de estar jugando a ser "tarzán" mejor baja a ayudarme!!!" -- le dijo roja de ira.   
  
"Ya, ya voy... ya voy..." -- respondió de mala gana descolgándose y una vez abajo trató de mover las raíces, pero estaban muy bien enterradas... -- "No puedo hacerlo, Urd... las raíces son muy grandes..."   
  
"Entonces córtalas... ¿¿no puedes hacer algo tan sencillo, niña boba??" -- dijo tratando de mantener la calma, sin percatarse que unos gusanos curiosos la estaba rodeando.   
  
"¡¡No puedo hacer eso!!... este árbol nos salvo de acabar en el mar.. deberías estar agradecida, inconsciente!!"   
  
"Me importa un soberano rábano lo que pienses.... AAAAHHHH!!!... ¡¡GUSANOS!!... ¡¡SKULD, SÁCAME DE AQUÍ ANTES QUE HAGA UNA DESGRACIA!!" - gritó tratando de espantar los gusanos de sus cabellos y ropa.   
  
Skuld se encogió de hombros y tomando de las piernas a su hermana, tiró de ella sin hacer caso a sus gritos y en un último esfuerzo pudo sacarla lanzándola hacia un charco cercano. Está de más decir que Urd estaba echando chispas...  
  
"¿Feliz?... ya estás libre y el árbol a salvo... me debes un favor, hermanita.. jaja" -- sonrió. Urd se levantó lentamente con muchas ganas de hacer explotar a su hermana, pero como su energía estaba muy baja, no hubiera podido auqnue hubiera querido hacerlo.   
  
"Mejor no digas nada, ya tuve suficientes tonterías por hoy... mira como está mi ropa... bueno, creo que podré hacer algo..." -- y cubriendo su cuerpo con una brillante luz, sus rasgadas y sucias ropas volvieron a lucer majestuosas e impecables como si nada hubiera pasado. Skuld la observó e hizo lo mismo -- "Así está mejor... ahora dime algo, Skuld, si se supone que tu puedes trasladarte a travéz del agua... ¡¡¿¿POR QUÉ DIABLOS NO LO HICISTE CUANDO EL MANANTIAL EXPLOTÓ??!!"   
  
"Oye, cálmate... en primer lugar la explosión (de la cual tu fuiste responsable`_´) nos tomó por sorpresa.. y en segundo lugar... ¡¡NO PUEDO TRASLADARME EN AGUAS RÁPIDAS!!"   
  
"Eres una tonta, ni siquiera puedes hacer bien eso..."   
  
"Grrr... ¡¡Ya cállate!!" -- dijo dándole la espalda.   
  
"En fin... ya perdimos mucho tiempo. Es más que seguro que Belldandy ya halla llegado con Gohan antes que nosotras... Deprisa Skuld, VAMOS!!... ¿puedes transportarnos o no?"   
  
"Espero poder hacerlo como dijo mi hermana mayor..." -- Skuld caminó buscando entre los charcos esparcidos uno lo suficientemente grande como para que cabieran las dos hasta que... -- "Muy bien, ya encontré uno!!... ahora, a ver como era?... ah, ya..., Urd toma mi mano y concéntrate para que tu energía sea armónica con la mía... yo me ocuparé de lo demás.."   
  
Urd asintió y una vez echo eso, Skuld tocó el charco con la punta de sus dedos y una energía luminosa brotó del agua. Ambas diosas se elevaron con los ojos cerrados situádnose sobre el portal de comunicación y con un último resplandor desaparecieron en el charco.  
  
Minutos después....  
  
En un ambiente oscuro y húmedo, la traquilidad de unas aguas quietas fue perturbada de golpe por un portal brillante circular de donde emergieron nuestras ya conocidas diosas. Lentamente abrieron sus ojos...  
  
"¡¡VIVA!!... ¡¡LO LOGRAMOS!!" -- dijo Skuld contenta haciendo eco en todo el recinto donde estaban -- "No puedo equivocarme, siento el aura de Gohan muy cerca de aquí... que bueno que todo resultó bien.." -- Urd escuchaba todo el alboroto de su hermana en silencio.   
  
"¿Estas segura que aquí vive ese niño, Skuld?... ¿pues que clase de sitio es este, eh?... parece una cueva" -- dijo, pero antes de que dijera algo más un objeto cayó sobre su cabeza haciendo que se precipitara al agua (recordemos que ambas diosas estaba levitando) y arrastrado a Skuld consigo.   
  
El objeto había sido un cubo y ahora luego de llenarse de agua era izado letnamente con ayuda de una polea ubicada en la parte más alta. Escucharon una voz femenina que cantaba y permanecieron mudas hasta que la voz se alejó...  
  
"Caray, pero que habrá sido eso?... ¿qué manera de tirar los objetos, no crees?.. la gente de este mundo está loca" -- comentó Skuld. Urd la miró mientras una vena luchaba por no explotar en su frente...   
  
"No... no están locos... hacen lo que se supone deben hacer para sacr agua de un "pozo"... ¡¡SKULD!!... ¡¡ATOLONDRADA!! ¡¡NOS TRAJISTE A UN POZO, EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO??!!" -- gritó zarandeándola del cuello.   
  
"¿¿Un pozo??... pero... oye, que esperabas?!... ¡era la vía de agua más cercana a la casa de Gohan!... pero no tienes por qué hacer tanto escándalo.. solamente tenemos que volar y saldremos de aquí, no lo crees?"   
  
"Si, muy lógica tu respuesta... ¡¡PERO DA LA CASUALIDAD QUE YA NO TENGO ENERGÍA!!" -- gritó la temperametal diosa sumergiéndola en las oscuras aguas de un manotazo.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
De regreso con la diosa del presente...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Belldandy por un momento se sintió contenta de que las cosas resultaran bien, pero le preocupaba el destino de sus hermanas. Así que con la vista trataba de encontrar un espejo lo suficientemente grande para ella y buscar a Gohan. Caminando entre el alboroto de gente intentó perderse, cuando...  
  
"¡¿Donde está?!.. ¡¿DONDE ESTÁ?!" -- gritó una voz entre la gente. Era la prensa que llegaba con la policía para televisar la captura de los delincuentes. En dueño de la tienda se acercó...   
  
"Caballeros, sean bienvenidos... ya todo está bajo control..." -- dijo dandose aires de importancia.   
  
"Escuchamos de la gente que una peligrosa banda de delincuentes fue detenida sólo por una chica y queremos entrevistarla... ¿donde está ella?" -- volvieron a decir los periodistas. El dueño se acomodó el traje...   
  
"Claro que sí, señores de la prensa... y déjenme decirles que esa jovencita trabaja en mi establecimiento, eh?... yo puedo responder las preguntas que deseen. Afortunadamente no hay ningún muerto, salvo un herido, pero en estos momentos está siendo atendido por los paramédicos."   
  
"¿Herido?.. ¿cuál herido?..." -- dijo el reportero. El dueño volteó la mirada y casi se le cae la mandíbula al ver que el "supuesto" herido estaba de pie totalmente sorprendido y recuperado como si nada le hubiera pasado...   
  
"Pe... pero... ¡¡esto no puede ser!!" -- el dueño de la tienda corrió hacia el hombre y dijo... -- "Oiga!.. a usted le dispararon los delincuentes, cierto?... y como es que está..."   
  
"Si... me dispararon, pero no... no lo entiendo... hace unos instantes yo estaba tendido cuando de repente senti una energía que me envolvía y... ya no tengo nada... ¡Mírenme!"   
  
"Esa chica... estpy seguro que tiene que ver con este milagro..." -- levantó la vista y le pareció ver una parte del traje de Belldandy junto con la punta de su cabello entrar a uno de los vestidores... -- "¡¡ALLI ESTÁ ELLA!!.. ¡¡EN LOS VESTIDORES!!.. ¡¡DEPRISA!!"   
  
Toda la gente de la tienda, entre reporteros y curiosos, rodearon los vestidores. En efecto, Belldandy se encontraba en ese lugar y con la clara idea de irse antes de que el problema se hiciera más grande...  
  
"Que problema..." -- suspiró. Acto seguido tocó un espejo que estaba a su lado con la punta de sus dedos mientras comenzaban a formarse hondas en el mismo... -- "Afortunadamente ese hombre ya está curado y eso era lo más importante... ya es tiempo de buscar a mis hermanas y a Gohan... pero antes..." -- Belldandy juntó sus manos y una esfera brillante apareció.. -- "Esta gente debe olvidar que estuve aquí, lo lamento mucho pero no es conveniente causar un escándalo en estos momentos... no me gusta hacerlo, pero es necesario..." -- y dejando la esfera levitando, desapareció por el espejo.   
  
Segundos después la puerta se abrió de golpe y la esfera, al verse libre, salió de su encierro como una extraña pelota para situarse en la parte más alta de la tienda. Todos los presentes estaban confundidos... y antes de que alguien pudiera decir o hacer algo, la esfera estalló en un haz de luz cegándolos por unos instantes...  
  
"Que... ¿qué fue lo que pasó?... ¿en dónde estamos?... no recuerdo nada..." - fue la pregunta que pasó por la cabeza de muchos. Belldandy volvió a asomar su cabeza por un pequeño y apartado espejo del lugar, y al ver que todo había resultado como lo pensó, sonrió y nuevamente desapareció con un destello.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Casa de los Son...   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Milk había terminado de recoger la ropa de los tendales, mientras terminaba de cocinar el almuerzo. Una ración regularmente grande, más para su pequeño hijo que para ella. Aún después de la muerte de Goku, no podía evitar comprar siempre comida para un regimiento. Una costumbre que la mayoría de las veces la sumergía en una profunda tristeza. Luego de separar la ropa, se dirigió a las habitaciones para acomodarla empezando con la de Gohan.  
  
El pequeño saiya y salvador de la tierra, estaba muy concentrado con sus deberes. Después de mucho tiempo de no haber tocado ningún libro, volver a retomar el ritmo de estudio le costaba bastante, y todavía con la presión de su madre que lo obligaba a estudiar prácticamente todo el día, sin más descansos que cuando comía o iba al baño.   
  
*¡Crack!*  
  
Ya era el segundo lápiz que rompía. Estos problemas de números lo estaban volviendo loco y tenía que terminarlos todos, sino su madre se enojaría mucho y era más que seguro que lo dejaría sin cenar. A modo de tomar un descanso, se levantó con rumbo a la ventana y contempló el cielo. No pudo evitar pensar en sus nuevas amigas, las diosas de la otra dimensión. A pesar que nos las veía desde que su madre lo puso en estado de sitio en su casa, recordaba perfectamente a cada una de ellas: la dulce y amable Belldandy; la agresiva y alocada Urd; y la impetuosa y temperamental Skuld. Tres diosas de otro universo... habían tantas cosas que quería preguntarles sobre ellas y sobre su mundo. Y era más que seguro que ellas se marcharían antes de que pudiera verlas de nuevo...  
  
"GOHAN!!!!!!!" -- gritó una voz a sus espaldas haciendo que el niño brincara hasta el techo del susto. Milk estaba mirándolo con las manos en la cintura muy enojada...   
  
"Ah.. hola, mamá... me asustaste.. jejeje" -- dijo con una mano detrás de su cabeza, expresión heredada de su padre.   
  
"¡¿Se puede saber QUE estabas haciendo, Gohan?!... ¿no se supone que estabas estudiando?" -- dijo con voz de sargento.   
  
"Si, mamá... lo que pasa es que estaba... tomando un descanso..." -- dijo tímidamente, pero su madre acercando su rostro al de él, dijo en el mismo tono...   
  
"Por si no lo sabías, Gohan.. ya has tenido TRES años para descansar. Ahora que ya acabó el problema de los androides es tu deber y obligación estudiar para recuperar todo el tiempo que perdiste por entrenar... a veces pienso si fue lo correcto alejarte tanto tiempo de la escuela..."   
  
"Sabes que sí, mamá... mi papá también lo sabía. Lo supo todo el tiempo..." -- dijo en voz baja bajando la cabeza.   
  
"Gohan... Gohan..." -- empezó a decir suavizando la voz -- "Yo no digo que eso halla estado mal y también sé que tú nos salvaste de morir en manos de ese androide malvado. Pero tú mismo me dijiste que Goku quería que estudiaras para convertirte en un gran científico, cierto?... es una promesa que hiciste y ahora debes cumplirla..."   
  
"Si, eso es verdad..."   
  
"Muy bien... entonces te daré algo que te ayudará con tus lecciones..." -- buscó en los bolsillos de su dedantal y extrajo un cd portátil. Y antes de que el hibrido dijera algo, Milk continuó... -- "Son lecciones escolares en cd, las vi en un catálogo y compré todo el curso para que puedas escuchar tus clases en todo momento, incluso mientras duermes porque según leí, dormido uno asimila más que despierto. ¡¡Empezaremos ahora mismo!!" -- dijo entusiasmada.   
  
"Pero... mamá si ya estoy..." -- sin escucharle, Milk le colocó los audífonos.   
  
"Sé perfectamente que estás estudiando números, pero según tu horario, también te toca estudiar historia. Y no creo que halla problemas si resuelves tus ecuaciones escuchando tu lección. Muchos chicos estudian con música... solo que el lugar de música será algo más provechoso. Así ganaras más tiempo... ¿no es maravilloso?" -- Gohan la miró levantando una ceja, pero sabía que era mejor seguirle la corriente por más desesperante que resultara eso...   
  
"Si, lo que tu digas, mamá... te lo agradezco..." -- sonrió.   
  
"Ese es mi hijo... ¡¡ahora a estudiar!!" -- y terminando de decirlo salió de la habitanción, y no alcanzó a ver a Gohan hundir su rostro en su texto con cara de desesperación.   
  
En esos momentos... en las afueras de la casa... en el pozo...  
  
"¡¡Con un demonio, Skuld!!.. ¡¡Saca tu pie de mi cabeza!!" -- decía una voz proveniente de las profundidades del pozo. Ambas diosas estaba escalando las humedas paredes del pozo con ayuda de la cuerda. Ya que no tenían energía para volar, era lo único que les quedaba por hacer. Skuld iba subieron por la delantera y se apoyaba en Urd que era la que llevaba la parte más dificil de la subida. Este era el quinto intento de escalada y Urd ya estaba cansada de los clavados a profundidad.   
  
"¡¡Ya deja de estarme echando la culpa, Urd!!... ¡¡Si no fuera por mí nunca habíamos llegado con Gohan!!" -- se defendia a la vez que trepaba por la cuerda.   
  
"Espero que estés en lo cierto y no nos hallas traído a otro extremo del mundo... estoy casi segura de que Bell ya llegó con ese niño... ¡¡Y sube más rápido que pesas!!"   
  
Habitación de Milk...  
  
El espejo del armario de la madre de Gohan comenzó a brillar intensamente y casi de inmediato una persona muy conocida por nosotros emergió con un último destello. Belldandy sonrió abriendo los ojos...  
  
"Por fin... este debe ser el hogar de ese niño..." -- pensó, pero en esos momentos la puerta de la habitación se abrió... y no era Gohan...   
  
Fuera de la casa...  
  
"Ya era hora de que saliéramos... nunca he tenido un peor aspecto que en estos momentos... " -- se quejaba la diosa del pasado, en tanto que Skuld examinaba el lugar en donde se encontraban.   
  
"Debemos estar muy cerca de Gohan, su aura se siente más fuerte. No puedo equivocarme..." -- caminío despacio y señaló una de las ventanas de la casa. -- "Gohan está en esa extraña casa... "   
  
"Muy bien... ¡vamos!"   
  
Habitación de Milk...  
  
Milk entró a dejar su ropa recien lavada sobre su cama. Estaba de muy buen humor sabiendo que Gohan estaba estudiando como debía ser. Tan contenta estaba que no se percató de una figura que flotaba sobre su cabeza y que la observaba con curiosidad...  
  
"Mi Gohan... espero que siga igual de estudioso como siempre... me esforzaré para que eso se cumpla..." -- decía para sí misma. Belldandy dedujo de inmediato quien era la mujer...   
  
"Ella debe ser la madre de Gohan... la seguiré sin que se de cuenta..." -- y sonriendo se colocó justo a sus espaldas sin dejar de flotar. Milk salió de su habitación con Belldandy siguiéndola en silencio y mientras caminaba rumbo a la cocina volvió a decir...   
  
"Goku... ya verás que haré de nuestro hijo un gran hombre. Cumpliré tu deseo y te sentirás muy orgulloso de él..."   
  
"Estoy segura que así se hará..." -- dijo Belldandy suavemente. Milk se detuvo sobresaltada y volteó para ver de donde provenía la voz. La diosa del presente no se despegaba de su espalda y por más vueltas que daba Milk no conseguía verla.   
  
"Que raro... juraría que escuché a alguien hablar... ¿no será que Goku me está jugando una de sus bromas desde el otro mundo?" -- pensaba confundida. No le dió importancia y sacudiendo su cabeza continuó con su camino. Belldandy se detuvo al sentir el aura de Gohan delante de una puerta cercana. Aguardó a que Milk se alejara un poco más y suavemente abrió la puerta.   
  
Gohan continuaba con sus deberes, ahora se le notaba doblemente atareado ya que a parte de resolver matemáticas, tenía de dedicar una parte de su cerebro a escuchar las lecciones que su madre le había comprado... esta vez tocaba historia universal y no era tan fácil como Milk pensaba. Estaba tan concentrado en esa labor, que no se había percatado que era observado desde su ventana...  
  
"Oye Urd, ¿por qué no se habrá dado cuenta de que estamos aquí?" -- preguntó Skuld a su hermana, que al igual que ella lo habían estado observando desde la ventana instantes antes.   
  
"Es obvio, niña... él no puede sentir nuestra presencia. En este mundo, los guerreros como ellos sienten a sus oponentes por su "ki"... y aún no comprendo a que se refiere con eso..."   
  
"Será algo semejante al aura que sentimos nosotras... Ah! Mira!!.. allí está mi hermana mayor!!... BELLDANDY!!... AQUÍ!!" -- gritó al ver a su otra hermana asomándose por la puerta. Urd le dio un manotazo en la cabeza empujándola por la ventana hacia la habitación del muchacho cayendo de bruces al piso.   
  
"¡¡Cierra la boca, tonta!!... ¡¡no hagas tanto escándalo que podrías asustar al niño!!" -- dijo también entrando por la ventana. Skuld la miró de mala manera y Belldandy las observaba extrañada. Las tres diosas voltearon a ver a Gohan, pero para su sorpresa seguía imperturbable con sus labores de escuela...   
  
"Me alegro de encontrarlas, hermanas... ¿tuvieron problemas para llegar aquí?" -- dijo dulcemente y sus hermanas se miraron y respondieron al unísono.   
  
"No... NINGUNO... como se te ocurre, Belldandy?" -- dijeron cruzando los dedos. (autora: que mentirosas... -_-U)   
  
"Que bueno, yo tuve un pequeño retraso... bueno, se los contaré después... oigan, no les parece extraño que Gohan no nos halla sentido?... porque aunque no pueda sentir nuestra presencia, puede escucharnos..." -- comentó.   
  
"Es cierto... vamos a ver que está haciendo..." -- dijo Skuld.   
  
Las tres hermanas se colocaron justo a la espalda de Gohan, pero aún así no se percató de ellas (era más que seguro que estaba con los audífonos a todo volumen). A diferencia de sus hermanas, sólo Skuld prestaba interés en las labores de Gohan, que ya al borde del stress, lanzó los audífonos a un lado y se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos...  
  
"Argggg, maldición!!... ¡¡No puedo creer que no pueda resolver este problema y a la vez entender la lección de la guerra de los 100 años!!!...¡¡Suficiente, me rindo!!" -- dijo desesperado, cuando en eso una mano apareció en su campo visual y tomando su lápiz anotó una cifra en su cuaderno...   
  
"Ejem... la respuesta es raíz de 2..." -- dijo Skuld solemnemente.   
  
Era difícil describir lo que pasó después. Gohan volteó su cabeza poco a poco como si fuera un robot sudando copiosamente... miró a las diosas... y ellas lo miraron a él...  
  
AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Cuando Gohan terminó de gritar este era el panorama: Urd estaba aturdida y pegada contra la pared, Skuld colgada de una lámpara de techo y Belldandy... bueno, como decirlo... estaba parada sobre el sitio, pero totalmente despeinada y algo confundida. Gohan por su parte estaba en el suelo ya que se había caído de la silla de la impresión y ahora trataba de poner en orden las ideas en su cerebro. Urd fue la primera en reaccionar...  
  
"¡¡Por el Lord, qué manera de gritar!!.. ¡¡cualquiera diría que has visto al mismísimo diablo en persona!!... dime la verdad, ¿es que acaso somos tan feas?" -- preguntó la diosa del pasado acercándose enojada al pequeño saiya.   
  
"Pe...pero... esto...y-yo... no... como... es decir... por donde.. cuando" -- era gracioso ver a Gohan tratando de articular palabra. Belldandy lo tomó por los hombros suavemente...   
  
"Tranqulizate, Gohan.. solo somos nosotras... lamentamos haber aparecido tan repentinamente... te encuentras bien?"   
  
"Si, Gohan... somos tus amigas las diosas, no te acuerdas de nosotras?" -- dijo Skuld. El pequeño saiya iba a decir algo cuando...   
  
"¡¡GOHAN, QUE FUE ESE GRITO??!!" -- era Milk que corría desesperadamente al cuarto de su hijo. Gohan miró a las diosas y luego a la puerta...   
  
Ya era tarde... Milk entró como una exhalación a la habitación. Gohan no sabía que decir o que hacer... lo único que sabía que se había metido en un grave embrollo y del que no sabía como salir. La mujer más fuerte del mundo echó un vistazo a la habitación y luego a su hijo...  
  
"¡¡Gohan, puedes decirme qué significa esto??!!" -- preguntó Milk muy seria y Gohan tragó saliva...   
  
  
  
¿Qué es lo que hará Gohan ahora?... ¿y en qué nuevos problemas se meterán las diosas?... próximo capítulo... DIOSAS EN LA CAPITAL DEL OESTE... 


	6. Diosas en la Capital del Oeste

Un deseo inesperado  
  
por Alondra  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Capítulo 6: "Diosas en la Capital del Oeste"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Nos quedamos en que Gohan se había quedado paralizado en cuanto su madre hizo entrada en escena... que harás ahora amigo?  
  
En ese momento, Gohan sentía que toda su vida pasaba por delante de sus ojos y pensaba en la manera de explicar a su madre la presencia de las tres chicas en su habitación. Conociendo como era MIlk.. esto no le iba a hacer ninguna gracia.. y sobre todo como ocultar que se trataban en realidad de diosas??!!. El híbrido saiyajin respiró profundamente y levantó la cabeza encontrándose con la mirada de su madre...  
  
"Mamá... verás... eehh... "-- tartamudeó -- "E-esto no es lo que parece... lo que pasa es que..."   
  
"Gohan... no necesitas decir nada..." -- le cortó -- "Creo entender lo que pasa..."   
  
"A-ah.. si??" -- respondió sin poder creer en lo que escuchaba... ¿¿ella lo sabía?? ¿¿desde cuando??... tal vez él habló en sueños antes sobre su encuentro con las diosas en la plataforma celeste y su madre lo escuchó. Ya no sabía que hacer o decir... solo esperar el veredicto final...   
  
"Te descubri..."   
  
"si?...."--- sudó frío.   
  
Y luego de un corto silencio.... dijo...  
  
"....DESCANSANDO EN LUGAR DE ESTUDIAR!!"   
  
"AAAHHH???" PLOP!! -- desmayo. Y casi de inmediato se puso de pie...   
  
"¡¿Qué era lo que estabas haciendo, jovencito?!... te dejo muy confiada pensando en que vas a estudiar como debe ser, para darme con la sorpresa de encontrarte haciendo escándalo en tu habitación!!... de seguro has estado escuchando esa música de rebeldes como la que suena en al radio... que horror!!"   
  
"Pe... pero mamá... acaso no te has dado cuenta que.... EEEHHHH????" -- gritó al dar vuelta donde había dejado a las diosas... pero, oh sorpresa!.. habían desaparecido y casi se cae contra el piso...   
  
Gohan trató de entrar en razón, esto no tenía sentido.. ellas no eran tan rápidas como para desaparecer en unos segundos. Bueno, debía calmarse ahroa y buscar una excusa tan creíble como para dejar tranquila a su madre, sino lo castigaría por el resto de su vida...  
  
"Muy bien... ¿qué tienes que decir, Gohan?" -- dijo Milk como si fuera un sargento hablándole a un simple soldado. Gohan se trituraba la cabeza y al final dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió, por muy estúpido que fuera, pero eso ahora ya no importaba...   
  
"Yo... eeehhh.... estaba... de... declamando.... un poema... si!.. un poema en voz alta para mi lección de Literatura... ejem....como era ese poema... ah, si!... ¡Hay golpes en la vida tan fuertes... yo no sé!... golpes como el odio de Dios... como si la resaca de todo lo sufrido.. se empozara en el alma.... yo no sé!!" -- declamó en voz alta con una muy exagerada mímica, para luego quedarse tieso y sonriendo nerviosamente delante de su madre... (ay, por Dios.. que papelón!)   
  
Lectores: 0_0¡¡¡ (desmayo)  
  
Autora: Datazo... lo que acaban de leer es un fragemento del poema "Los Heraldos Negros" de Cesar Vallejo.... gomen, fue el primero que se me ocurrio ^_^U  
  
Milk luego de recuperarse de la impresión, le lanzó una mirada evaluadora y dijo...  
  
"Está bien que te gusten tus cursos de letras y me siento muy contenta de que sea así, Gohan... pero... si mas no recuerdo estás en hora de Matemáticas e Historia, NO de Literatura... así que por ahora olvídate de los poemas y ponte a resolver tus ejercicios!... mira nada más, ni siquiera has comenzado!... ahora a trabajar!!"   
  
"Si, mamá... lo que digas" -- contestó tímidamente, mientras respiraba profundamente por dentro. Una vez que Milk hubo salido de la habitación Gohan se dejó caer en el suelo bastante confundido -- "Que extraño, estaba seguro de que las diosas estan aquí conmigo... -- miró a todas partes y suspiró... -- ¿habrá sido un sueño?.. es posible, porque no veo señales de ellas... creo que el señor Piccoro tiene razón... tanto estudio va a terminar volviéndome paranóico..."   
  
"Bravo!!... Bravísimo!!... Qué excelente presentación, Gohan!!" -- dijo una diminuta voz cerca de donde estaba él.   
  
"JAJA!! Qué gracioso!!" - dijo una segunda voz.   
  
Gohan se puso de pie de un salto, pensado que tal vez estaba alucinando de nuevo, pero las voces se escuchaban muy reales para ser una fantasía...   
  
"Deberías ser declamador, niño... no lo haces tan mal..." -- dijo otra voz.   
  
"Aqui estamos Gohan, en frente tuyo!"   
  
El saiya buscó por todo el cuarto y cuando llegó a su mesa casi se le salen lo ojos de la impresión al ver a las diosas, pero ellas no estaban como él las había conocido... sino que eran mini-tamaño parecido al de un ratón y que cabrían en la palma de su mano. Belldandy, Urd y Skuld se habían reducido al tamaño de unas muñecas y para mi opinión se veían adorables^^...  
  
Pe-pero... ¿¿qué fue lo que les pasó?? -- preguntó entre temeroso e impresionado.   
  
"No es obvio, cabeza de aire?... nos redujimos de tamaño, so tonto!"   
  
"Urd, no seas grosera!" -- dijo Belldandy y avanzó hacia adelante -- "En cuanto sentimos que tu madre venía usamos nuestra magia para volvernos chiquitas y así evitar que nos viera... ¿qué te parece, Gohan?"   
  
"Pero el que seamos pequeñas no quiere decir que hallamos perdido nuestros poderes, eh?" -- avanzó Skuld con mazo en mano.   
  
"No, no!.. yo les creo!" -- dijo con las manos levantadas -- "Vaya... esto es fantástico, jamás pense que ustedes tenían ese tipo de poderes..." -- sonrió sentándose en una silla.   
  
"Pues bien, querido... ahora ya lo sabes. Si deseas te puedo reducir de tamaño a tí también..." -- dijo Urd sonriendo traviesamente.   
  
"Este... mejor no ^^U... estoy muy bien así..."   
  
"Piensalo... podrías pasar desapercibido en cualquier sitio.. incluso en los vestidores de las CHICAS...jeje"   
  
"Urd, no le des ideas -_-... " -- dijo Skuld con mala cara.   
  
"Ehh... carraspeó.... y a que de debe que hallan venido chicas?... me hubieran avisado de que vendrían..."   
  
"Bueno, Gohan... estamos aqui por algo muy importante y necesitamos que nos ayudes..." -- explicó Belldandy.   
  
"Con gusto... pero.. de que se trata?" -- dijo el niño sin saber en lo que se estaba metiendo.   
  
"Bueno... necesitamos ir a un lugar llamado Capital de Oeste y TU nos vas a llevar hasta alli, pequeño..." -- dijo Urd señalándolo con el dedo.   
  
"QUE COSA???!!"   
  
"Exactamente^^.. y como tu vives en la tierra y debes conocer tu planeta eres el indicado, Gohan..." -- dijo Skuld al pobre saiya que ya no sabía por donde escapar.   
  
"Esperen hermanas, mejor expliquémosle a nuestro amigo la razón de pedirle eso... bueno, Gohan, todo empezó esta mañana cuando..." -- y Belldandy comenzó a relatar su historia...   
  
Mientras tanto, en la cocina Milk estaba terminando de cocinar la cena, cuando el teléfono sonó. Se limpió las manos con un trapo de cocina y acudió a contestar rápidamente para que el ruido del aparato no distrajera a su hijo de sus labores escolares...   
  
"Moshi, moshi.. quién es?" - dijo al levantar el auricular y al instante sonrió... -- "Ah, Bulma... eres tu!. que sorpresa me has dado, como estas?... aja.... si... oh, cielos. que pena... y desde hace cuanto tiempo está así?... dos días... uhm... eso ya no es normal, amiga... lo has llevado al médico?... correcto... si, debes hacer todo lo que de ha dicho... pero.. ahora que lo mencionas, yo conozco un buen remedio para eso, si me das un rato te busco la receta..."   
  
Regresando con Gohan y las mini-diosas...  
  
Belldandy le había contado un resumen muy consiso de todo lo que habían pasado y el porqué había venido a buscarlo para pedirle su ayuda. Gohan la escuchaba atentamente y también sentía un sudor frío que lo cubría muy levemente... por qué estaba tan nervioso?!!  
  
"Y eso fue todo, Gohan... por eso para poder regresar a nuestro mundo tenemos que arreglar el problema del espejo... y para eso necesitamos la ayuda de Bulma... Skuld dijo que tu la conocías..."   
  
"Es cierto... es mi amiga, pero..."   
  
"Pero, qué?!... ¿¿acaso nos quieres dejar solas y abandonadas en este recóndito y agresivo mundo??"   
  
"Urd, no exageres..." -- dijo Skuld -- "Es muy importante que regresemos... nos ayudarás?"   
  
"Bueno... por mí estaría encandado de hacerlo, pero..."   
  
"Pero QUE?!!" -- dijoron las diosas del pasado y futuro saltando una a cada lado de su cabeza y peñizcándole las mejillas. Belldandy solo sonrió^^...   
  
"Ay dolor... lo... lo que pasa es que no he terminado mis deberes..."   
  
"Y??!!" -- peñizcaron mas fuerte.   
  
"Ay! más dolor que si no lo hago mamá no me dejará salir!!... quieren dejar de hacer eso??" -- movió sus manos tratando de safarse de las mini diosas y por eso el pobre niño terminó con el cabello chamuscado y un enorme chinchón por el golpe de Skuld.   
  
"Oigan!.. no tenían que ser tan bruscas!" -- se quejó.   
  
"Te lo mereces por irrespetuoso, acaso crees que somos unas muñecas de trapo?" -- dijo Skuld.   
  
"Lo siento... pero es la verdad. Ya vieron a mi mamá... tiene un carácter terrible..."   
  
"Es verdad... a lo mejor Gohan tiene razón... necesita el permiso de su madre..." -- dijo Belldandy.   
  
"¿Y que tal si le lanzamos un hechizo para dormirla?.. así todo será mas facil..."   
  
"Urd..."   
  
"O mejor aún... la reducimos de tamaño y la encerramos con un gato hambriento... santo remedio!"   
  
"URD!!" -- gritó su hermana menor al ver la cara que estaba poniendo Gohan que no era muy feliz que digamos.   
  
"Y por qué no le pides permiso?.. tal vez te deje ir..." -- dijo Skuld.   
  
"Es verdad... no pierdes nada por intentar^^"   
  
"Errrr...." -- se rascó la cabeza -- "Lo intentaré pero no les prometo nada..."   
  
"Muchas gracias, amigo Gohan..." -- sonrió la pequeña diosa del presente.   
  
"Pero..." -- la pequeña Urd se elevó a la altura de sus ojos -- "Para eso nos aseguraremos personalmente que cumplas con tu MISION...guiño misterioso"   
  
"Ah??"   
  
Al poco rato, Gohan salió de su habitación en busca de su madre sin darse cuenta que una pequeña Skuld lo seguía flotando silenciosamente. Milk en tanto, seguía ocupada con el teléfono...  
  
"Claro que sí, Bulma.. te aseguro que es un remedio muy efectivo, yo lo usaba mucho con Gohan cuando era pequeño... no, claro que no... no le hará daño, es inofensivo. Muy bien, por ahora lo que debes hacer es mantenerlo tranquilo y no dejes de darle líquidos... trataré de llevarte el remedio más tarde si acabo rápido... muy bien... ja ne.." -- en cuanto terminó se encontró con Gohan que la miraba algo extrañado...   
  
"Algo pasa, mamá?.. te veo preocupada..."   
  
"Qué estás haciendo fuera de tu habitación, jovencito?!... creí que te había dicho que no te movieras de allí..." - dijo cruzándose de brazos.   
  
"Ay, pero que señora más pesada... por qué no lo deja en paz?... debería aprender a ser como mi hermana mayor..." -- pensaba Skuld flotando desde el marco de la puerta. Gohan en tanto acomodaba lo que quería decir...   
  
"Este... mamá... quería preguntarte algo... verás, hoy se está celebrando en la capital de oeste una Feria de Ciencia y Tecnología... y bueno... me preguntaba si me dejarías ir... sería muy provechoso para mi educación, no lo crees?"   
  
"Jaja, perfecto!... salió tal y como lo habíamos ensayado... que suerte que vimos el anuncio de esa feria ayer por la televisión. Eres un buen actor... continúa Gohan!" -- decía la pequeña diosa emocionada.   
  
Milk le echó una mirada inquisidora a su hijo... ¿ferias científicas?... durante mucho tiempo le incitaba para que fuera a esos lugares tan educativos, pero el siempre por una razón u otra se negaba.. ¿sería verdad o sólo era un plan para fugarse e ir a juntarse con los rebeldes de sus amigos?   
  
"Y bueno.. que me dices, mamá?.. me das permiso?" -- preguntó Gohan frotándose las manos.   
  
"Uhm... la verdad que yo también había escuchado sobre esa feria y planeaba decírtelo en la cena, pero como has estado tan flojo últimamente..."   
  
"Ay, no!.. nos va a echar el plan por los suelos!" -- pensaba Skuld poniendose nerviosa.   
  
"Por favor, mamá... en verdad deseo ir, en serio... y si deseas puedo pasar a casa de Bulma a llevarle la medicina para quien sea que esté enfermo..."   
  
"Estuviste escuchando nuestra conversación, no?" -- lo miró lenvantaod una ceja.   
  
"Lo siento... no pude evitarlo" -- Gohan pensaba que su madre iba a gritarle, pero para su sorpresa no lo hizo...   
  
"Mi pequeño Gohan, siempre tan servicial.... eso es lo que me gusta de mi niño..." -- acarició su alborotada cabellera y continuó... -- "Está bien, te dejaré ir..."   
  
"Excelente, lo logró!" -- dijo Skuld.   
  
"Perfecto, gracias mamá!" -- ya se había dado media vuelta, cuando...   
  
"... pero con una condición..."   
  
"Que?" -- dijo el niño.   
  
"Oh, no!.. ahora que se le ha ocurrido a esta vieja loca?!" -- dijo en tono de resignación.   
  
"Si quieres ir tendrás que traerme resueltos todos tus ejercicios de tu lección de matemáticas... si lo haces, te dejaré la tarde libre..."   
  
"Pe-pero... mamá!!.. son como 40 ejercicios!!" -- dijo el niño asustado.   
  
"Exacto.. pero como tu eres un niño tan listo los harás en poco tiempo... verdad mi cielo?"   
  
"Sí, mamá..." -- dijo en voz muy bajita. Skuld ya estaba harta de perder el tiempo y dando media vuelta voló veloz hacia la habitación de Gohan.   
  
"Esa mujer está más chiflada que Urd... ya me aburrí, le daré una lección..." -- y al entrar al cuarto, con una explosión, volvió a su tamaño original asustando a sus hermanas que todavía seguían en estado de mini-goddess. Urd casi se cae de una lámpara de noche y vió como Skuld revisaba velozmente el libro de texto del niño.   
  
"Oye, Skuld... acaso quieres matarme del susto?.. que te propones?" -- le gritó.   
  
"No me molestes!... ya me cansé de tanta tontería... ajá!.. Aritmética y Algebra... qué fácil!... esto será pan comido!" -- tomando un lápiz comenzó a resolver los ejercicios a una velocidad asombrosa y escribía tan rápido que el lápiz humeaba al contacto con el papel ^^U.   
  
"Gohan tuvo algún problema, Skuld?" - dijo Belldandy que también había recuperado su tamaño normal, cosa que Urd hizo también y observaban a su hermana pequeña confundidas que sin molestarse en responderles siguió con su trabajo.   
  
En tanto Gohan estaba parado en la puerta de su habitación apenado... pensaba en lo que le habñia dicho su madre.. jamás iba a poder terminar toda su tarea en sólo un día. Pensaba en lo defraudadas que se sentirían sus amigas al enterarse, sentía mucha rabia de que sus inmensos poderes nole fueran útiles en esos momentos. Resigando, entró a su habitación para darse con la sorpresa de encontrar a las diosas de nuevo en su tamaño normal y que lo miraban sonrientes...  
  
"Listo, lo conseguiste.. ahora ya podemos irnos^^" -- dijo Belldandy con su dulce sonrisa. Urd y en especial Skuld también sonreían. Gohan sentía ganas de enterrarse...   
  
"Chicas... verán.. existe un pequeño inconveniente... lo que pasa es que tengo que..."   
  
"... terminar tu tarea porque si no, no podrás ir a la capital del oeste?.. eso ya lo sabemos, cariño..." -- dijo Urd como si eso no fuera la gran cosa.   
  
"Skuld nos contó todo y no te preocupes por eso..." - dijo Bell. Gohan estaba pasmado...   
  
"Pero.... como ... ustedes..." -- Skuld le arrojó su libro de texto...   
  
"Ahora ya no tendrás ninguna excusa para no acompañarnos, niño..."   
  
Gohan las miró todavía confuso.. pero en cuanto abrió su libro casi deja escapar una exclamación de asombro al ver que todos sus deberes, ABSOLUTAMENTE TODOS, estaban terminados y en perfecto orden. No sabía si era por arte de magia u otra cosa, pero supuso exactamente quien lo había echo. Suspiró y dijo...  
  
"Bueno... creo que nunca podré ganarles, chicas... tal parece que lo lograron..." -- dijo sin mas animos de preguntarle a las diosas como lo había echo tan rápido.   
  
"Entonces...ya no perdamos más el tiempo y en marcha!" -- sonrió Urd dándole una palmada amistosa. Belldandy sólo asintió sonriendo...   
  
Rato después...  
  
"No puedo creerlo... en verdad lo hiciste Gohan" -- decía Milk mientras revisaba la tarea que supuestamente había echo su hijo. Se le notaba entre sorprendida y feliz...   
  
"Este... ya me conoces mamá... sabes que cuando me propongo algo.. en verdad lo hago... jeje " -- sonrió Gohan apenado.   
  
"Incluso mira esa caligrafía... es magnífica!..." -- Gohan se sonrojó más ante ese último comentario ya que su madre siempre le reclamaba por lo horrorosa de su letra.   
  
"Entonces..."   
  
"Bueno... está bien, creo que te lo has ganado... puedes ir a la Capital del Oeste... y ya que vas, como mencionaste hace un rato, te daré un encargo para que se lo lleves a Bulma..."   
  
"Que es?" -- dijo recibiendo un extraño paquete con hierbas aromáticas y esencias. -- "Espera un poco... esto es..."   
  
"Es la medicina que les daba a ustedes cuando se enfermaban... Bulma la necesita" - terminó de decir Milk.   
  
"Acaso.. Bulma está enferma... o tal vez... el señor Vegeta?" -- preguntó muy dudoso de lo último.   
  
"No, no... nada de eso, es para el pequeño Trunks... está muy enfermo desde hace días y pensé que Bulma podría necesitar la medicina... la llevarás?... yo iré más tarde a verla a su casa..."   
  
"Claro que sí... muchas gracias, mamá.... iré a mi cuarto a prepararme y me marcharé a la capital... Gracias!" -- y salió corriendo dejando a su madre con las últimas palabras retumbándole en la cabeza...   
  
"Prepararse??... que raro, Gohan no es de esos y yo lo veo bien vestido tal y como está... prepararse, que gracioso... como si fuera a salir con una chica... eso no puede ser " -- sonrió.   
  
Correccción, Milk.... CON TRES CHICAS... las cuales lo esperaban en una colina cercana tal y como quedaron para encontrarse...  
  
"Por qué se tarda tanto?.. me pone nerviosa ese niño!!" -- decía Skuld impaciente ya que quería llegar a esa ciudad lo mas pronto posible. Belldandy respiraba el suave aroma de los campos sentada en el césped y Urd se entretenía haciendo levitar a unas incautas ardillas que se había cruzado en su camino...   
  
"Urd, quieres dejar de hacer eso??..." -- decía Skuld cada vez mas nerviosa. Urd la miró de reojo...   
  
"Vaya Skuld... nunca te había visto tan nerviosa... cualquiera diría que estás en tu primera cita...jeje"   
  
"CÁLLATE!!"   
  
"Vamos, hermanas... calmense... miren, allí viene Gohan..." -- dijo la hermosa diosa poniéndose de pie.   
  
Las tres diosas no sabían que decir o hacer cuando apareció el niño. Su vestuario era totalmente diferente al que traía cuando lo vieron, además se había bañado y arreglado muy bien. Gohan se sentía algo nervioso al ser blanco de las miradas de las diosas...  
  
"Bu-bueno.. ya-ya estoy aqui... nos vamos?" -- dijo muy tímido. Skuld levantó una ceja y Urd se le acercó sonriendo...   
  
"Vaya... pero que muchachito mas guapo... te ves muy bien, querido... cualquiera diría que va a tener una cita con su novia... ¿no opinas lo mismo, Skuld?" -- a sus palabras Gohan se puso aun más rojo y Skuld también se puso roja, pero de rabia.   
  
"URD!!"   
  
"Estás muy bien, Gohan... y gracias por haber llegado tan rápido..." -- intervino Belldandy tranquilizando a pobre saiya. Al menos su presencia le daba seguridad ante sus descontroladas hermanas...   
  
"De acuerdo... la Capital del Oeste no está muy lejos de aquí... si vamos volando llegaremos en unos quince minutos a lo mucho..."   
  
"Volando??... oye niño, si más no recuerdas, tenemos muy poca energía para volar... a menos que... podrías... jeje... traer algo de sake de tu casa?"   
  
"Co-cómo?"   
  
"Urd, eso no creo que necesario... Gohan es muy listo y sabe eso..."   
  
"Pero lo que mi hermana mayor dijo, es verdad... nuestra energía es muy poca... podríamos quedarnos a mitad de camino si la usamos para volar como ustedes... uhmm..." -- añadió Skuld preocupada.   
  
"No se preocupen... nunca les dije que usaran su magia para volar... iremos de otra manera..." -- y antes de que las diosas le preguntaran algo mas, miró hacia el cielo y gritó... -- "NUBE VOLADORA!!!!! "   
  
Al cabo de unos instantes, la veloz kintoun apareció en el cielo dejando su estela amarilla y aterrizó justo frente a Gohan. Belldandy y sus hermanas estaban asombradas...  
  
"Que... ¿qué es esta cosa?.. nunca había visto algo parecido..." -- dijo Urd sorprendida.   
  
"Es la nube voladora y la uso para trasladarme de un sitio a otro con rapidez... en ella llegaremos a la capital..." - sonrió el niño orgulloso.   
  
"Pues vaya que es curiosa.... y crees que pueda resistir el peso de todas nosotras?"   
  
"Por supuesto... ah, eso si.. sólo los que tengan el corazón puro podrán subir en ella..."   
  
"Jaja... creo que te quedaste sin paseo, Urd... no creo que la nube te admita a tí..." -- dijo Skuld.   
  
"Tonterías!... sólo observa..." -- Urd saltó hacia la mágica nube, pero tal y como lo había dicho Skuld se entrelló contra el duro suelo. Skuld estalló en carcajadas y Gohan hacía todo lo posible por contener la risa al igual que Belldandy.   
  
"Me parece que Skuld tenía razón... la nube no se equivoca nunca, Urd..." -- sonrió Gohan. La diosa del pasado lo miró muy enojada...   
  
"Qué insinúas, niño?!... claro que tengo un corazón puro, además soy una diosa... lo que pasa es que tu ridícula nube está defectuosa..."   
  
"Estás segura de eso, hermana?... a mi me parece muy cómoda..." -- dijo Belldandy.   
  
Urd volteó y cual sería su sorpresa al ver a su hermana alegremente sentada en la nube. No se animó a preguntarle como lo había logrado... la respuesta era obvia.   
  
"De acuerdo, Belldandy.. tu viajarás en la nube..." -- suspiró.   
  
"Yo también iré con ella... aquí voy!" -- Skuld saltó, pero también atravezó la nube. Urd sonrió con ironía...   
  
"Decías?"   
  
"Ooohhh... bueno!.. no importa!.. para que necesito una nube si puedo contar con la tecnología..." - sacó una capsula de su bolsillo.   
  
"Oye... eso no es..." - preguntó Gohan. Skuld movió la mano para callarlo...   
  
"Exacto.. mi última invención... "la máquina voladora super Skuld-chan"!!" -- Skuld arrojó la cápsula y con una explosión apareció una extraña máquina que más parecía un robot de cabeza globosa, gracioso rostro y con alas. Skuld sonrió orgullosa a su obra...   
  
"¿Y se supone que esto puede volar?.. a mi me parece sólo chatarra..." - dijo Urd con desdén.   
  
"Observa y aprende... ahora lo verás..." -- Skuld se encaramó sobre el robot y aprentó un botón en su cabeza. Para su sorpresa, el robot se sacudió, abrió sus alas y se elevó con increíble facilidad. Luego aterrizó...   
  
"Es fantástico, Skuld... así podrás volar..." -- dijo Gohan.   
  
"Oye, si tenías esa máquina contigo... ¡¡¿¿por qué demonios no la usaste antes??!!" -- le gritó Urd furiosa.   
  
"Todavía no estaba terminada... recién pude terminar de hacerle los ajustes aquí. Además estabamos tan concentradas en encontrar a Gohan que no me acordé.. =P"   
  
"Pero que niña cabeza hueca..."   
  
"COMO DIJISTE??!!"   
  
"Bueno, bueno... hermanas, estamos perdiendo el tiempo. Ya todo está en orden y podemos irnos. Skuld y Urd irán juntas..."   
  
"¿¿Estas loca??... ¡¡yo no pienso viajar en esa chatarra!!"   
  
"Oye, tampoco te he pedido que vinieras!! Además no creo que halla lugar para viejas gritonas y engreídas aquí..."   
  
"Belldandy.. ¿siempre son así?" -- dijo Gohan en un zuzurro a la diosa que le sonrió en respuesta...   
  
"La mayoría de las veces.. pero a pesar de todo se quieren y aprecian mucho. Ya lo sabrás cuando tengas a tu hermano... lo cual será muy pronto" -- sonrió Belldandy misteriosa.   
  
"Hermano?... que me habrá querido decir?" -- pensó. Lo que no sabía Gohan era que Belldandy se había dado cuenta del poco notorio embarazo de Milk^_^.   
  
Al cabo de un rato y muchas discusiones, las diosas estaban en camino a la capital del Oeste. Gohan iba volando Belldandy a su lado en la nube voladora. Skuld un poco más atrás en su máquina voladora y Urd... bueno... usó su magia incorrectamente ahora volaba sentada en una.. ¿aspiradora?  
  
"Bravo Urd... en verdad ahora si la hiciste..." -- se burlaba Skuld.   
  
"Que tiene?.. además no es tan incómodo y puedo volar más rápido que tu si quisiera" -- pensó -- "Mierda!!... yo quería hacer aparecen un caballo con alas, mis poderes no está funcionando como debe ser. Espero que al llegar pueda recargar energías..."   
  
"Ya olvídalo, Skuld... lo importante es que ahora vamos por buen camino... que me dices, Gohan?.. nos falta mucho para llegar?"   
  
"No, ya estamos muy cerca... ya verán. Les va a encantar..." -- sonrió el saiyajin.   
  
Tal y como había dicho Gohan, atravezaron unas montañas y ante sus ojos se abrió una enorme ciudad que hervía de actividad. Era la Capital del Oeste. Sin perder tiempo se dirigieron hacia uno de los edificios con rapidez para evitar que cualquier transeúnte los viera y causar un escándalo.  
  
"Muy bien... ya hemos llegado. Que les parece?" - preguntó Gohan espectante.   
  
"Es una muy hermosa ciudad, Gohan... muchas gracias por traernos..." - sonrió Bell.   
  
"Si, si... muy linda... ¿pero vamos a quedarnos aquí contemplándola todo el día?.. opino que bajemos y la veamos más de cerca. Mira toda esa gente rara!... hasta algunos parecen animales parlantes..."   
  
"SON animales parlantes, Urd. Y según lo que me contó Piccoro. El rey de la tierra es un perro..^^" -- aclaró Belldandy.   
  
"Y quien se supone que es el vicepresidente?.. un mapache??" -- dijo en son de burla.   
  
"De hecho... el ministro de relaciones exteriores es un mapache..."   
  
"Oh, por el Lord!... este mundo parece un manicomio!!..." - dijo en tono desesperado.   
  
"Ya, ya.. no es tan malo. Esta gente es como cualquier otra y tiene muchos sueños. Me parece inteligente tu idea, Urd... vayamos a conocerlos mas de cerca... que dices, Skuld?"   
  
"Lo que digas, hermana... así conoceremos más de este loco mundo..."   
  
"O-oigan... esperen!.. creen que sea buena idea?.. podrían meterse en problemas si..." -- dijo Gohan dudoso, pero Ur lo interrumpió...   
  
"Nah... nos comportaremos como cualquier mortal y pasaremos desapercibidas, Gohan... ahora vamos..." -- las diosas saltaron por un extremo del edificio y levitaron hasta el suelo dejando al niño con las palabras en la boca.   
  
Pero pasar desapercibidas no era la palabra adecuada... al contrario. Tal como temía Gohan, las diosas resultaron ser bastante notorias, ya sea por sus extrañas vestimentas, como por su mágica belleza. Cada habitante que las veía se las quedaba mirando con extrañeza, asombro, embelezamiento, y las sonrisas que les dedicaban Belldandy y Urd no ayudaban en mucho. Gohan tenía que soportar comentarios como "Buena, picarón!!" "Adios preciosas!" "Dame tu número!" "Que hermosas ropas!" "Que lindas novias tienes, matador" y otros más subidos de tono que si no eran ignorados, Skuld los callaba con un golpe de su mazo y varios gritos acompañándolo. Un poco más y la sangre se le iba a salir por todas las aberturas de la cabeza de la vergüenza...  
  
Ya harto de tantos comentarios, Gohan aprovechó una distracción de las chicas y las empujó a un callejón ante la estuperfacción ellas...  
  
"Oye, que te pasa, niño?... no me digas que te molestan lo que nos dicen esas personas..." -- dijo Urd divertida.   
  
"Bah, por eso no hay problema. Ya les partí la cabeza con mi mazo a dos de esos atrevidos..." -- sonrió Skuld.   
  
"Esperen, hermanas.. dejen hablar a Gohan..." -- dijo Bell. Gohan respiró profundo y dijo todavía avergonzado.   
  
"No es por eso, chicas... verán.. lo que pasa es que... sus ropas..."   
  
"Acaso crees que estamos vestidas muy atrevidamente, eh?" -- se inclinó hacia él mostrándole su escote y Gohan retrocedió asustado.   
  
"Urd, silencio!"   
  
"No es eso... es verdad que sus ropas son muy hermosas.. pero son un TANTO llamativas para la gente común y corriente. No crees que podrían ponerse otra ropa más discreta?.. digo?" -- las diosas lo miraron de reojo, pero Belldandy se acercó a él sonriendo.   
  
"Creo entender lo que trata de decirnos, Gohan... está bien, haremos como digas... hermanas, juntense cerca de mí..."   
  
Belldandy cerró los ojos y juntando sus manos envolvió a las diosas en un brillante resplandor y para cuando este desapareció vestían otras ropas: Belldandy estaba vestida con un encantador conjunto de color naranja, falda larga y chaqueta, con su largo cabello recogido en una trenza que le caía por un lado; Urd estaba vestida de una manera semejante a Belldandy, pero su cara no reflejaba que le gustara si nueva ropa. Skuld lucía un lindo atuendo que consistía en una blusa blanca, chaqueta verde claro, minifalda café y pantimedias color melón. Y para completar su atuendo un encantador lazo amarillo recogía sus cabellos. Gohan sonrió al verlas.. en verdad no dudaba que cualquier ropa podría caerles muy bien.  
  
"Y bien... ¿que te parece?.. mejor?"   
  
"Si glup... se ven muy bonitas..." -- pensó -- "Pero aun así no creo que pasen desapercibidas..."   
  
"Está hermoso, hermana mayor!.. me veo espléndida!" - dijo Skuld girando sobre si misma admirando su nueva apariencia.   
  
"Si, te ves muy bonita Skuld..." -- pensó Gohan para sí.   
  
"Que pasa, Urd?... ¿no te gustan tus ropas?" -- preguntó Belldandy. Urd puso mala cara...   
  
"Por qué mejor no me pusiste un hábito de monja?"   
  
"Perdon?"   
  
"¡¡¿¿Cómo se te ocurre que YO puedo vestirme con estas ropas, Belldandy??!!... Me veo ridícula!"   
  
"Eso no es cierto, señora Urd... se ve muy bien..." -- dijo Gohan entrecortado.   
  
"No me llames señora, niño!... yo no pienso salir así delante de la gente!"   
  
"Ya no te quejes, Urd!" -- dijo Skuld con su mazo. Belldandy sonrió...   
  
"De acuerdo, Urd.. si deseas puedes cambiar tus ropajes por otros. Por mi no hay problema..."   
  
"Eso es justo lo que iba a hacer... A UN LADO!!"   
  
Urd se envolvió en una nube de humo blanco y al desaparece, Gohan tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por mantener la boca cerrada, cosa que molestó a Skuld. Urd lucía una chaqueta plateada que cubría su unica prenda que era la parte superior de un bikini azul y unos shorts del mismo color con un cinturón rojo, guantes azules, botas altas y plateadas, zapatos de tacón alto rojos. Su cabello largo y plateado caía suelto hasta casi llegar al suelo. Una visión que desmayaría a cualquier hombre...  
  
"Perfecto!!.. mucho mejor. Este es mi estilo... ¿no opinas igual, cariño?" -- le dijo a Gohan que sin poder soportarlo más se desmayó.   
  
"Gohan!!... mira lo que hiciste, Urd!... ¿y ahora como lo despertamos?" -- Belldandy sólo sonrió ante las ocurrencias de sus hermanas.   
  
Al cabo de un rato y de aplicarle una buena descarga eléctrica (cortesía de Urd), Gohan y las diosas retomaron su camino. Antes decidieron pasear por la ciudad, idea de Skuld, para conocer un poco más a las personas y sus costumbres antes de ir a la Capsule Corp. Es verdad que ahora no eran tan llamativas, pero su belleza igual llamaba la atención.   
  
Al llegar al parque central, justo era el lugar donde estaba la famosa Feria de Ciencia y Tecnología, y a Skuld casi se le salen los ojos de la emoción...*_*  
  
"Ayy.. ¡¡mira que lindos artefactos electrónicos!!... hermana mayor, podemos ir?.. podemos?"   
  
"Claro que sí, Skuld... de seguro que podrás encontrar algo que nos ayudará a regresar a casa..." - sonrió Bell.   
  
"Genial!!.. Gohan, vamos!!" -- y tirando institivamente la mano del niño lo jaló corriendo hacia la feria. Sus hermanas se le quedaron mirando...   
  
"Pues, vaya... nunca había visto a Skuld tan entusiasmada con algo. Se ve que está feliz..."   
  
"Claro y eso es lo más importante para mí... la felicidad de ustedes, mis hermanas. Dejémosla que se divierta... mira, allí hay una banca. Descansemos un momento ^_^"   
  
"De acuerdo, Belldandy... esto está muy aburrido... espero que no siga así el resto del día..."   
  
"Claro que no... tengo la impresión de que algo sucederá pronto..."   
  
"Dime una cosa, Bell..."   
  
"Si?"   
  
"Tu crees que... este mundo tenga problemas con nosotras aquí?... lo que comentaste antes sobre ya-sabes-quien me dejó pensando..."   
  
"No lo sé... y no fue conveniente mencionarlo..." -- su mirada se entristeció -- "Perdóname, no quería traer de vuelta esos malos recuerdos... sobre todo por Skuld"   
  
"Bueno, tu tampoco te pongas triste, hermanita... ahora descansemos pensando que pronto regresaremos a nuestro mundo..." -- sonrió.   
  
"Sí, tienes razón^_^"   
  
Entre tanto, muy cerca al lugar en donde se encotraban las diosas, dos personajes muy conocidos por nosotros caminaban despreocupados por la calle. Uno de ellos, que tenía una cicatriz en la cara, no dejaba de hablar y darle ánimos a su otro amigo que tenía la cabeza rapada...  
  
"Vamos, amigo... no puedes estár así para siempre, hombre!!.. Tienes que superarlo!!" -- le decía mientras caminaban.   
  
"Ya lo sé, Yamcha... no tienes que repetírmelo a cada minuto. Se que es un imposible, pero no puedo. En verdad estoy muy enamorado de ella..." -- dijo muy triste.   
  
"Por favor, ni que fuera la única mujer en el mundo!.. Krilin, no puedes tirar tu vida y juventud a un tacho por una androide que ni siquiera sabes si te corresponderá o no!!" -- dijo cada vez más alterado.   
  
"Tu mismo la escuchaste en la Plataforma Celeste.. dijo "Ya nos veremos"... entonces tiene que ser verdad..." -- dijo recordando la despedida que le diera la androide Nº18.   
  
"Está bien, está bien... digamos que es verdad y que ella te volverá a ver... pero en cuanto tiempo será eso?. Tu no lo sabes, pueden ser días, semanas, meses... o incluso años..."   
  
"Por favor, Yamcha... ya deja de darme ánimos porque lo único que consigues es que me deprima más...¬¬"   
  
"Ya olvídalo por esta tarde, si?... la volverás a ver, pero ahora concentrémonos en lo que vinimos a hacer... "   
  
"Es verdad... ¿para que querías venir conmigo a la capital?... ¿y precisamente a una Feria de Ciencias?... eso no me interesa mucho que digamos..."   
  
"No lo entiendes o es que la inteligencia se te escapa por la ausencia de cabello?... en todo evento siempre hay mucha gente, sobre todo CHICAS. El perfecto lugar para conseguir una bella pareja y divertirnos el resto del día..."   
  
"Y tu crees que hallan ese tipo de chicas aquí?.. lo más seguro es que sean ratones de biblioteca o de laboratorio..."   
  
"Oye, Bulma es un raton de laboratorio y NO es fea... que lástima que ya tenga otras cosas en que preocuparse..."   
  
"Vegeta?"   
  
"....... grrrrr!!.. no me cambies el tema!!"   
  
"Yo no fui el que lo cambió.... tu si..."   
  
"Mira, Krilin... una más y te..." -- en eso se detuvo al distinguir entre la gente que iba y venia de la feria a dos hermosas chicas sentadas en una banca. Yamcha sonrió.. -- ""Lo ves?.. que te dije?... chicas hermosas a la vista..."   
  
"Donde?" -- Krilin miró hacia donde le decía Yamcha -- "Es verdad, son muy bellas... hasta parece que no fueran de aqui... tienen pinta de extranjeras. Mira las marcas que tienen en sus rostros..."   
  
"Mejor aún... las chicas extranjeras son las mejores. Escucha... yo abordaré a la de cabello plateado y tu te quedas con la bonita del cabello marrón..."   
  
"Tu crees que sea buena idea?.. mira que nos las conocemos y podrían disgustarse por ser impertinentes..."   
  
"No te preocupes... ninguna pollita ha podido resistirse a mis encantos... observa y verás..." -- y con paso decidido se acercó a las chicas, que no eran otras de Belldandy y Urd que seguían conversando...   
  
"... si, tienes razón en eso... solo espero que... Urd, que pasa?"   
  
"Mira... allí vienen un par de muchachos... que rayos querrán?"   
  
"Bueno, lo que sea que quieran tal vez podamos ayudarlos, no crees?" -- Urd ya iba a contestarle cuando el chico las saludo seguido de Krilin que se le notaba visiblemente avergonzado...   
  
"Saludos, que tal chicas?... como están en esta hermosa mañana?" -- dijo con la mejor de sus sonrisas. Urd los miró de reojo (como a todo el mundo)...   
  
"Muy bien, pero para tu información ya pasan del medio día y ya no es mañana..." -- dijo con sorna.   
  
"Jeje... es cierto, Yamcha..." -- dijo Krilin.   
  
"Urd, no seas grosera... muy buenas tardes, caballeros... podemos ayudarles en algo?"   
  
"Caramba, como no me di cuenta de ese detalle... esas chicas no son tan bobas como creía..." -- pensó nervioso -- "Eeehh.. sí, tienes razón, no me había fijado en mi reloj... mi nombre es Yamcha y ustedes?"   
  
"Y por qué el interes?.. quieres sacar plan con nosotras?"   
  
"Ah??" -- dijo el guerrero pelado.   
  
"URD!.. por favor, perdonen ustedes a mi hermana... mi nombre es Bell..." -- no continuó porque Urd le cubrió la boca.   
  
"Disculpa, cariño.. nos perdonas un momento??" -- y se la llevó a un lado ante la confusión de los muchachos -- "Qué crees que haces, Belldandy?... estas loca??"   
  
"Que?.. que tiene de malo decirle quienes somos?... y me parece una gran descortesía lo que estás haciendo con esos muchachos, Urd..."   
  
"Descortesía!!... ¡¡oye, ni siquiera los conocemos!!.. ese par podrían ser unos asesinos o maniáticos o..."   
  
"O me parece que tu estás exagerando, hermana... míralos, sólo son un par de muchachos... además el pequeño peladito no parece tener malas intensiones. En todo caso si pasa algo, podremos manejar el asunto..." - y regresó a la banca.   
  
"Por el Lord... que flemática. A veces su tranquilidad me enferma!"   
  
"Oye, mejor nos vamos... la de cabello plateado tiene una mirada feroz..." -- decía Krilin. Yamcha lo contuvo del hombro...   
  
"Si te vas ahora, quedarás en ridículo delante de esas chicas... compórtate como hombre al menos una vez en tu vida!!"   
  
"Perdonen, los hicimos esperar mucho?" -- dijo Belldandy con su sonrisa de siempre.   
  
"No, para nada linda... ah! él es mi amigo Krilin..."   
  
"Mu-mucho gusto..."   
  
"Mi nombre es Belldandy y ella es mi hermana Urd... encantadas..."   
  
"Vaya!!... sus nombre son muy curiosos, no son de aquí, cierto?.. de donde vienen?" - preguntó Yamcha cada vez más interesado.   
  
"Eh??... de donde venimos.. pues, nosotras... " -- Urd ya se estaba temiendo ese tipo preguntas. Y no sabía que decir hasta que...   
  
"Venimos de la Capital del Norte por unos días a la Feria de Ciencia y Tecnología acompañando a nuestra hermana menor. Ella tenía muchos deseos de venir...^^" -- lo dijo tan rápido que todos parpadearon...   
  
"De dónde sacaste eso, Belldandy?" -- Urd le dijo al oído.   
  
"Tu no digas nada y sigue el juego.. a veces ver la televisión ayuda un poco, hermana..." -- dijo en voz baja sin dejar de sonreír.   
  
"Mi dios, esta chica es muy perceptiva... -_-U"   
  
"Oh, vaya... entonces por eso están aquí... eso quiere decir que no conocen la ciudad, no?" -- preguntó Yamcha.   
  
"Pues, realmente no... sólo estamos de paso"   
  
"Genial!!.. ejem, digo... entonces les gustarían que les enseñáramos los lugares más hermosos de la ciudad?... lo haremos encantados..."   
  
"Lo sentimos mucho, muchachos pero ya tenemos un acompañante en nuestro "fascinante" paseo por la ciudad..." -- djo Urd sonriendo.   
  
"En serio?... y donde está su acompañante?"   
  
"Eso es algo que a ti no te importa... pero si te interesa saber tiene la edad de nuestra hermana menor así que se ve mal que esté con nosotras... así que si desean pueden acompañarnos..." -- volteó a verlos seductoramente. Belldandy sólo sonrió, ya conocía las mañas de su hermana... planeaba algo.   
  
Mientras tanto, entre los miles de artefactos electrónicos. Gohan los observaba con aburrimiento, en tanto que Skuld no cesaba de tomar apuntes y de conectar una extraña máquina que parecía una simple calculadora al mecanismo de cada cosa.  
  
"Bien, muy bien... esto me servirá mucho... terminé!.. vamos hacia allá Gohan, que esperas?" - dijo corriendo hacia mas equipos tecnológicos.   
  
"Oye, Skuld.. no crees que es mejor regresar?... tus hermanas ya deben estar más que aburridas y además con hambre..."   
  
"Si, es cierto... ok, solo un par de máquinas más y volvemos, si? -- y desapareció entre unos estantes de computadores. Gohan sólo sonrió y fue tras ella...   
  
Regresando con las otras diosas, tal parece que Belldandy no estaba equivocada al decir que no eran malas personas los chicos que había conocido, pero a opinión de Urd eran algo torpes, en especial el chico de la cicatriz y sabía como sacarle provecho a eso. Urd y Yamcha se había ido al borde de una fuente, en tanto que Krilin y Belldandy charlaban.. pero lo que hacía Krilin era más balbucear que otra cosa...  
  
"Dime, te pasa algo?... estas muy nervioso, Krilin..." -- dijo Bell dulce como siempre. A Krilin le parecía una chica hermosa y muy dulce. Pero por más que trataba de seguir el consejo de Yamcha, no podía quitarse a la Nº18 de la cabeza...   
  
"Que?... no, no me pasa nada... es que... ay, soy un idiota por comportarme así... tu eres una chica tan bella y yo... yo sólo soy un tonto..." -- dijo bajando la cabeza. Belldandy cerró los ojos, sonrió y dijo...   
  
"Yo no creo que sea así... tienes un buen corazón, puedo sentirlo. Y también que tu corazón está perdidamente enamorado, es verdad?"   
  
"Como??.. pepero... es decir..." -- tartamudeó y con la extraña idea de que esa chica tan bella le había leído la mente.   
  
Urd, en tanto, estaba sentada en el borde de la fuente haciendo como que escuchaba al "interesante" carrera de Yamcha como beisbolista (y no tenía la menor idea que era el beisboll), pero trató de ser algo más cortés con ese torpe muchacho. En momento como eso comenzaba a extrañar la compañía de ese "inmaduro de cara verde"... no sabía por qué, pero le encantaba su sarcasmo.  
  
"... y así llegue a ser campeón de las ligas mayores, que tal?" - terminó su discurso. Urd lo miró con cara soñolienta.   
  
"Que interesante, querido... eres un gran atleta ¬_¬"   
  
"Lo dices en serio?.. vaya, ya sabía que te impresionaría..." -- sonrió triunfante. -- "Y bueno, por que no me hablas algo de tí.. así nos vamos conociendo mejor, eh?" -- Urd sonrió.   
  
"¿En serio quieres saber de mí?.. bueno, pero tengo la garganta un poco seca... antes quisiera tomar algo..." -- pensó - "Perfecto... la oportunidad para recuperar mis poderes, jeje"   
  
"Si quieres te invito algo de beber?.. un refresco tal vez?"   
  
"No, algo un poco más fuerte... ¿qué tal una botella de sake?"   
  
"Sake??... pero no crees que es muy temprano para eso?.. si quieres podemos tomarlo más tarde..."   
  
"Oohh, ya veo... no tienes dinero y no puedes comprarlo... o NO quieres aceptar mi petición... que lástima, esperaba más de tí, Yamcha..." -- dijo molesta y dándole la espalda.   
  
"Rayos, que estúpido.. ¿¿cómo pude decirle eso??... ahora se va a enojar y perderé mi cita... sí, lo haré..." -- dijo -- "Claro que puedo y tengo mucho dinero... espera un poco... ya vengo..." - y salió corriendo en busca de una tienda de licores.   
  
"¡¡Y que sea el más caro, chico!!" -- terminó de decir con una sonrisa triunfante.   
  
Krilin, mientras tanto le estaba contando toda su vida a Belldandy que más parecía un párroco confesor que otra cosa. Ella escuchaba atentamente y apuntaba algunas cosas en una libreta acomodándose sus lentes misma psiquiatra (si, ya sé que esto no puede ser y suena absurdo... pero quería darle algo de comicidad al asunto... je. Debe ser la influencia de la serie de TV Mini-Goddess ^_^U)  
  
"... y se fue y no la volví a ver hasta ahora.. me siento desecho!!... BUUUUAAAAA!!!" -- Krilin derramó lágrimas como cataratas ante Belldandy que lo miraba y deliberaba. Se quitó sus lentes y desaparecieron de sus manos....   
  
"Ya veo... esa chica no te corresponde, pero te dijo que se verían algún dia... eso ya es algo, mi amigo..."   
  
"Pero... cuando.. es decir... no he echo más que esperar todos estos días y nada. Eso me llena de tristeza"   
  
"No debes sentir pena... al contrario. Estoy segura que ella siente algo por tí y tarde o temprano irá a buscarte. Tu solo debes ser paciente y sonreirle a la vida... eso es todo lo que puedo decirte...^^"   
  
"Pero eso no es todo... en las noches repito su nombre... Nº18... Nº18..."   
  
"Nº18?.. cielos, este chico está peor de lo que pensaba ^^U" -- pensó.   
  
Regresando con Yamcha y Urd...  
  
Toda la gente que estaba cerca, incluso el mismo Yamcha, observaban impresionados como la chica se tomaba todo el sake a pico de botella. Al chico le había costado una fortuna esa botella y verla desaparecer tan rápido le dolía porque pensaba que le duraría todo el día... o todo el mes!!.   
  
"Qué bárbara!... nunca pensé que hubiera alguien pudiera beber de esa manera. En cuanto termine no podrá ni siquiera caminar... bueno, en ese caso tal vez tenga algo de suerte con ella. Las chicas cuando está ebrias no se acuerdan de nada..." -- pensaba.   
  
"Aaaahhhh... ¡¡no hay nada mejor que esto!!... me siento muy bien!.. muchas gracias Yamcha..." - dijo Urd dejando la botella a un lado. Para estuperfacción de Yamcha, la chica seguía como si no sintiera tal cosa...   
  
"No puedo creerlo... pero era una.... ¡¡UNA BOTELLA COMPLETA!!" -- pensó que tal vez en la licorería lo había timado. Urd abrió su mano y unas chispas muy ligeras emergieron de ella. La cerró satisfecha... había recuperado todos sus poderes gracias al sake.   
  
Después terminar de contarle sus penas a Belldandy, Krilin se sentía mucho mejor. Esa chica era muy especial y una buena amiga... pero su corazón pertenecía a la Nº18 y ahora lo sabía perfectamente.  
  
"Espero que te sientas mejor, Krilin... ya lo sabes.. nada de deprimirse y siempre sonríe. Eso siempre es el mejor alimento del alma...^_^"   
  
"Si, creo que tienes razón... cielos, es asombroso... me comprendiste tan bien que siento como si hubieras leído mi mente..." -- dijo el guerrero calvo.   
  
"^_^UU... tal vez halla sido así... seguirás mi consejo?.. serás paciente?"   
  
"Si, muchas gracias Belldandy!!" -- la tomó de las manos muy feliz y la diosa solo sonrio.   
  
Justo en esos momentos. Skuld y Gohan estaban en un puesto de helados y Skuld había despachado 4 helados del Nº133.. sus favoritos.  
  
"Cielos, de veras que recuperas tu energía sólo con los helados?"   
  
"Aja glub.. es lo mejor. Así somos las diosas... por cierto, es mejor que vayamos a buscar a mi hermana mayor, donde estará?"   
  
"Si ustedes tuvieran ki podría sentirlas más facilmente... y no me explico por qué son así?.."   
  
"Ya te lo dijimos antes... somos diosas, tontito.." -- dijo tocándole la frente con el dedo.   
  
"Si.... y son asombrosas las cosas que pueden hacer. Me alegra de haberlas conocido..."   
  
"Si, gracias sonrojo.. yo también..."   
  
Ambos niños se avergonzaron, pero en eso Skuld captó la escena de su hermana Belldandy tomada de las manos por un insolente calvo. Sin más explotó y salió corriendo hacia ellos ante la sorpresa de Gohan que no sabía lo que le pasaba...  
  
"MALDITO INSOLENTE, ALÉJATE DE MI HERMANA!!!!!!!!!!!" -- gritó descargándole un soberano mazazo que puso fuera de combate al pobre Krilin @_@.   
  
"¡¡Skuld, pero que fue lo que hiciste??!!" -- dijo Belldandy alterada y auxiliando al pobre muchacho.   
  
"aahhaa... alguien tomó la matrícula??... desmayo"   
  
"Te estaba tomando de las manos, hermana!!!... Yo lo ví!!!.. pero ya le dí su merecido por atrevido.. jum!"   
  
"Ay, Skuld..." -- por otro lado, Yamcha escuchó un barullo por donde había dejado a Krilin.   
  
"Oye, que habrá pasado por allá?... me pareció escuchar unos gritos.. espera aquí, voy a ver.. -- dijo Yamcha alejándose.   
  
Urd no le dijo nada porque estaba ansiosa en probar sus nuevos poderes y se fijó en unas extrañas figuras que estaban decorando el parque. Se acercó a ellas y leyó los rótulos que las adornaban...  
  
"Arte en Movimiento.... bah, esto no parece arte y nisiquiera se mueven..." -- dijo mirando las esculturas y luego una sonrisa traviesa apareció en su rostro....  
  
  
  
En tanto, Yamcha había llegado y cual sería su sorpresa al encontrar a Krilin mirando pajaritos, Belldandy tratando de reanimarlo, una niña con un mazo y por ultimo alli parado estaba... GOHAN??  
  
"GOHAN!!.. pero que haces aqui??!!... Y que le pasó a Krilin??!!" -- dijo mirando a su amigo. Urd acababa de llegar...   
  
"No sé... uhm.. déjame adivinar... Belldandy, de casualidad Skuld golpeó a este chico porque te vio haciendo algo indebido con él?" -- dijo Urd con sorna.   
  
"QUEEE???... KRILIN, DESPIERTA!!" -- dijo Yamcha sacudiendo a su amigo.   
  
"Oh, nada de eso... sólo que tu sabes como es Skuld..." - la miró seriamente -- "Hablaremos después, hermana..."   
  
"Lo lamento mucho..."   
  
"Ah, y para responder tu pregunta, querido Yamcha..." -- se acercó a Gohan y lo abrazó contra su pecho haciendo que el pobre niño se sonrojara -- "Este muchachito, es nuestro acompañante, no es verdad, hermanas?"   
  
"Así es... Gohan vino con nosotras...^_^" - sonrió.   
  
"Ayayayayay... eso si me dolió. Quién fue el que me golpeó?!!" -- se levantó con dificultad para encontrarse cara a cara con una niña de cabello negro...   
  
"Fui yo!!.. Y te lo mereces por faltarle el respeto a mi hermana!!" - lo volvió a amenazar con el mazo.   
  
"Yo... verán amigos... ellas son... son...eehhh" -- trataba de explicar.   
  
Yamcha estaba desconcertado... esto era muy extraño, demasiado. Tres chicas hermosas, con marcas en la cara, que usan como armas martillos, toman sake sin siquiera sentirlo, no tienen ki... QUE NO TIENEN KI??... y lo más extraño, como es que Gohan estaba con ellas??. Iba a preguntarles algo, cuando un grito distrajo su atención...  
  
AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!.... AUXILIO!!.. HAY MONSTRUOS EN EL PARQUE!!!! -- gritaba la gente pasando corriendo por su lado. Krilin, que ya se había recuperado, se elevó con Yamcha para ver que unas criaturas con aspectos muy extraño (como si Piccaso hubiera metido su mano) caminaban de un lado a otro. No es importaba que las chicas supieran de sus poderes, eso era más importante que nada...  
  
"¡¡QUEDENSE AQUÍ, CHICAS!!... ¡¡AHORA VOLVEMOS!!" -- dijeron ambos antes de salir al encuentro de las curiosas bestias. Belldandy se elevó ligeramente para ver lo que pasaba y volteó a ver a su hermana...   
  
"Tu tuviste algo que ver con esto, Urd?" -- dijo molesta.   
  
"Bueno... la verdad..."   
  
"No mientas... puedo sentir restos de tu magia dando vueltas por todas partes... te das cuenta de lo que has echo?" -- se enfadó más aún.   
  
"Oye, no lo tomes tan en serio, hermanita... acababa de recuperar mis poderes y estaba ansiosa de probarlos... y como la gente decía que esas esculturas era ARTE EN MOVIMIENTO... metí mano para que esa afirmación no fuera errada... no te parece una gran idea?"   
  
"Te mereces un golpe tu también, Urd... deberías avergonzarte!!!" -- dijo Skuld molesta.   
  
"Ya basta de tonterías, Urd!!.. vuelve todo a la normalidad, ya!!" -- dijo Belldandy muy molesta.   
  
"Cielos, cielos... ya sabía que algo pasaría... mejor me hubiera quedado a estudiar... que horror..." -- dijo el niño al borde de las desesperación.   
  
"Ya cálmense las dos... era sólo un hechizo temporal. El efecto pasará en un par de minutos y el tiempo..." -- miró su reloj -- "Está por cumplirse... "   
  
Gohan volteó a ver hacia donde estaban luchando Yamcha y Krilin que estaba sorprendidos al que las esculturas regresaban a la normalidad y ocupaban sus lugares en el parque. Ambos guerreros se miraron confundidos...  
  
"Oye, Krilin... tu entiendes que fue lo que pasó?"   
  
"La verdad... no lo sé... habrá sido un sueño?"   
  
"Ay.. cielos... creo que tenemos problemas.... tenemos que irnos... tenemos que irnos" -- pensaba nervioso.   
  
"Muy bien... entonces, Gohan.... que te parece si nos vamos de una vez a buscar a tu amiga?.. Skuld?"   
  
SI!!!... YO ESTOY DE ACUERDO!!!.. SÍGANME!! -- dijo en voz alta.   
  
"Si, ya tengo todos los datos... podemos irnos cuando.....quieRAAAAAAANNNNN....." --   
  
Skuld no terminó de hablar ya que Gohan la había tomado de su mano al igual que hizo con Urd y salió corriendo en estampida deseoso de acabar con todo antes de que EL mismo terminara loco. Belldandy sólo sonrió al verlos alejándose y la estela de polvo que dejaban...  
  
"Cielos... que divertidos son todos en este mundo ^_^..." -- y elevándose fue tras sus hermanas.   
  
Parece que las diosas ya han empezado a hacer de las suyas en la ciudad... si quieren ver más de ellas no se pierdan el próximo capítulo titulado... EL MAL TRAGO DE VEGETA... (jua, jua, jua) 


	7. El mal trago de Vegeta

Un deseo inesperado  
  
por Alondra  
  
Capítulo 7: "El mal trago de Vegeta"  
  
Luego de que Urd causara un alboroto en un parque de la Capital. Las diosas se encaminan finalmente a la Capsule Corp. para buscar a Bulma...  
  
"Pudiste haber sido un poco más delicado, mocoso!... por poco y me arrancas el brazo!" -- decía Urd sobando su lastimado brazo, ya que Gohan había salido corriendo con ellas para escapar de Yamcha y Krilin. Ahora caminaban hacia la corporación para no despertar más sospechas de la gente...   
  
"Mi hermana tiene razón , Gohan.... me están dando unas ganas de golpearte con mi mazo!" -- decía Skuld en las mismas condiciones que su hermana.   
  
"Ya les dije que lo siento, amigas... pero si no lo hacía mis amigos me iban a llenar de preguntas y eso sería muy problemático para ustedes ya que no es común tener diosas de otra dimensión en este mundo tan seguido..."   
  
"Por lo que he visto, tus amigos también son muy fuertes... " -- dijo Belldandy -- "Son guerreros como tú y Piccoro?"   
  
"Eh, sí... supongo que Dende les ha contado sobre la pelea que tuvimos contra los androides y Cell. Allí peleamos mi papá, el señor Vegeta, Krilin y muchos otros guerreros."   
  
"Lo que he visto en la televisión es a un barbudo ridículo llamado Mr. Satán que se autoproclama el salvador de la tierra, el también peleó con ustedes?" -- comentó Urd.   
  
"Bueno.. ^_^U... en cierta forma... pero el que derrotó a Cell fue..." -- calló recordando a su padre.   
  
"Fuiste tú?" -- dijo la diosa del presente.   
  
"Sí... fui yo... ya lo sabías, cierto?" -- dijo con un tono de tristeza en su voz.   
  
"Lo supuse... siempre callabas cuando querías tocar el tema de la pelea con esos androides. Pero.. aunque no he visto todo tu poder en su magnitud, especulo que debes ser muy fuerte..."   
  
"Esa es mi herencia de guerrero... como mi padre era un saiyajin, yo heredé esos fabulosos poderes..."   
  
"Saiyajin?... y quienes son ellos?" -- dijo Skuld con interés.   
  
"Son una raza de guerreros muy poderosos que existieron, que eran muy buenos y hábiles para pelear. Según las historias que pude escuchar, ellos trabajaron para Freezer, el conquistador de mundos y conquistaban planetas para vendérselos... esa era su vida..."   
  
"Que interesante es eso que cuentas... también en nuestro universo existen seres poderosos, pero son tantos que tomaría mucho investigarlo..." -- comentó Urd.   
  
"Mi hermana mayor los conoce a todos... además su posición es muy importante..."   
  
"Vamos, Skuld... no exageres. Pero hay una cosa que me tiene preocupada..."   
  
"¿Cual?" -- dijeron los tres.   
  
"La presencia del Espejo de los Sueños en este mundo... si tan solo Piccoro o Mr. Popo nos dijeran algo más de como llegó aquí, nos ayudaría mucho para volver a nuestro mundo. Pero estoy segura que no es por nada que está en este sitio..." -- Belldandy levantó la mirada y notó que sus hermanas y Gohan no le quitaban la vista de encima cono hipnotizados -- "Bueno ^^U... no me miren así... Gohan, ¿por qué no nos sigues contando acerca de tus amigos y las batallas que tuvieron que sortear?"   
  
"Es cierto... hay más... como se dice... saiyajins en este planeta a parte de tí?" -- preguntó Skuld.   
  
"Bueno, están el señor Vegeta y su hijo Trunks, pero él aun es muy pequeño... pero nosotros tuvimos la oportunidad de conocerlo cuando peleamos contra los androides ya que vino del futuro para ayudarnos a combatir..." -- dijo con toda normalidad.   
  
"AAAAHHH???" -- dijeron al unísono.   
  
En tanto, en el Universo de las Diosas... algo pasaba...  
  
Una mujer esperaba impaciente sentada en un lujoso escritorio. Tenía el cabello largo y negro, con una larga coleta y vestida de una manera elegante, pero escasa. Por su aspecto y las marcas que tenía en la frente, aparentemente también era una diosa...  
  
  
  
"¿Por qué tardará tanto?... ya me estoy impacientando!" -- decía tarborilleando con sus dedos su escritorio.   
  
Ya cansada de esperar se levantó y fue flotando hasta la entrada de su oficina, que en realidad era una oficina de ayuda de diosas... sin embargo, no era la misma en la que trabajaban Belldandy y sus hermanas. Moviendo sus dedos hizo aparecer una copa de un bebida de color carmín, con una cereza adordándola.... ya era la quinta que te tomaba en dos horas. La bebió de un golpe cuando de repente un ruido a sus espaldas llamó su atención...  
  
"Vaya, se ve que eres impaciente..." -- dijo la voz.   
  
"No era para menos... llevo más de dos horas esperándote..." -- dijo con calma y volteando a verla. -- "¿Averiguaste algo?"   
  
"Si y no... ¿no me invitas un trago?" -- dijo la recién llegada dándose aires de importancia.   
  
"No te daré nada hasta que me lo digas... además puedes servirte tu misma, Mara..."   
  
"Sabes muy bien que yo no cuento con esas habilidades tan refinadas, Peorth... si eres una diosa, muestra algo de cortesía por el servicio que te dí, no crees?"   
  
Peorth, que era el nombre de la diosa, chasqueó sus dedos y otra copa de bebida carmín apareció y fue flotando hacia su visitante, una mujer de largos cabellos rubios y ondulados, traje negro de cuero entallado, amplia capa. Su mirada, a diferencia de las otras diosas, era fría y tenía unas marcas muy diferentes en su rostro que hacía que la dureza de su mirada se acentuara...  
  
"Y bien, Mara... ¿qué sabes de ellas?" -- dijo mirándola de frente.   
  
"Nada"   
  
"Nada?.. no dijiste que habías averiguado algo?"   
  
"Si... y ya te lo dije... nada" -- dijo examinando sus largas uñas.   
  
"¡¿Tratas de burlarte de mi?!" -- dijo frunciendo el ceño.   
  
"Sabes que ganas no me faltan, pero ahora no tengo humor. En la Central de las Diosas no saben nada de sus "consentidas"... al parecer se han esfumado del plano existencial."   
  
"Hablas en serio?"   
  
"No están en la tierra ni en ningún lugar del universo... el Yggdrasil es un caos ya que no hay nadie que controle a los bugs que se están multiplicando en forma alarmante. El Lord está muy furioso por lo que he escuchado..."   
  
"Ya veo... por un lado esas son buenas noticias ya que YO... la servicial y hermosa Peorth podré ofrecer mi servicios al Lord para encargarme del Yggdrasil y ser la única oficina de Ayuda de las Diosas... mi sueño dorado... aahhh *_* " -- dijo soñando despierta.   
  
"Y por otro lado... que piensas?" -- dijo mirándola de reojo. Peorth se puso seria...   
  
"No lo sé... por qué desaparecieron tan repentinamente?... su ausencia me preocupa..."   
  
"A mi me da igual lo que le pase a las otras... pero el que halla desaparecido Belldandy no es normal..."   
  
"Se ve que le tienes aprecio a Belldandy... jeje"   
  
"Bueno... no estoy totalmente de acuerdo con su manera de actuar con los humanos de la tierra y ser tan poco ambiciosa, pero no puedo olvidar su ayuda y me hace estar en deuda con ella... es todo... ¡¡Y NO ME VUELVAS A PREGUNTAR LO MISMO, PEORTH!!"   
  
"Bueno, bueno... no te enfades... y seguiras investigando?"   
  
"Tal vez... lo pensaré" -- dijo y desapareció por uno de los espejos que los rodeaban. Peorth suspiró y volvió a entrar a su oficina.   
  
Universo del Dragón...  
  
Después de estar caminando largo rato, Gohan y sus amigas las diosas llegaron a las puertas de la Capsule Corp., el lugar más importe y famoso de la capital de Oeste. Antes que se decidieran a entrar, Gohan se dio vuelta y las miró...  
  
"Escuchen... por favor, amigas. Nadie debe saber quienes son ustedes, sobre todo el señor Vegeta ya que..."   
  
"Si, si... ya lo sabemos... Gohan, ¡¡ES LA QUINTA VEZ QUE NO LOS DICES, YA CALMATE!!!" -- dijo Urd harta.   
  
"Ups, perdón..." -- dijo cayendo sentado en el suelo.   
  
"No te preocupes Gohan... ya sabemos que hacer y que decir. No pasará nada..." -- dijo Bell con su tranquilidad de siempre.   
  
"Además lo más importante es que veamos a Bulma, no?.. así que dejate de sandeses y vamos de una buena vez!!" -- dijo Skuld jalándolo del cuello de la camisa hacia la entrada de la Corporación. Gohan respiró profundo a punto de tocar el timbre.   
  
"Recuerden, ustedes no digan nada, yo voy a..."   
  
"YA LO SABEMOS, GOHAN!!!" -- gritaron las diosas (excepto Belldandy^^).   
  
Gohan sacudió la cabeza y llamó a la puerta. Durante unos momentos esperaron hasta que la puerta automática se abrió dejando ver a una mujer de cabellos rubios y alegre expresión. Los miró y dijo...  
  
"Oh, santo cielo!!... miren a quien tenemos aquí... el pequeño Gohan!!.. como has estado, querido?" -- dijo la señora Briefs, madre de Bulma, abrazándolo efusivamente ante la vergüenza del niño. Las diosas trataron de no reirse.   
  
"Mu-muy bien, señora Briefs..." -- dijo entrecortado.   
  
"Me alegro, estás tan grande... me parece que no te he visto en mucho tiempo... uno de estos días me tiene que invitar al cine, eh?" -- lo soltó y miró a las diosas -- "Oh, cielos... no me había dado cuenta que venías acompañado... que chicas tan lindas!!"   
  
"Muy buenas tardes tenga usted, señora..." -- saludó Belldandy haciendo una reverencia. Belldandy miró a sus hermanas que sin decirle nada hicieron lo mismo. La sra. Briefs estaba encantada...   
  
"Y no solo son lindas, sino también muy educadas... que ternura de criaturas!!" -- dijo acariciando el cabello de Skuld, lo cual no le agradaba en lo absoluto al ver la expresión de su rostro. Gohan se apresuró y dijo...   
  
"Disculpe, señora... estará Bulma en casa?... mis amigas y yo queríamos hablar con ella..."   
  
"Con Bulma?... oh, claro que sí!.. por favor, pasen y siéntanse como en su casa..." -- se apartó de la puerta para dejarles paso.   
  
"Muchas gracias, señora..." -- dijo Gohan. Las diosas se sentaron mirando a todos lados con curiosidad.   
  
"Por nada, Gohan... ahora que lo veo ya tienes edad para salir con chicas, me alegro mucho por tí... me imagino que esta niña tan linda es tu novia, cierto?"   
  
"Que??!!" -- parpadeó Skuld.   
  
"Oh, sí, señora... desde hace mucho tiempo.. jeje" -- dijo Urd en son de broma. Skuld la miró con mala cara.   
  
"No.. nada que ver, señora. Skuld... es... recordando... essss... una compañera de escuela que me pidió que la acompañara a la Feria de Ciencias y trajo también a sus hermanas mayores..." -- miró hacia Belldandy la cual le guiñó un ojo.   
  
"En serio?.. que bien.. que gusto... de acuerdo, esperen un poco traeré a Bulma... no me tardo" -- sonrió y desapareció por la puerta.   
  
"Que señora tan agradable, no les parece?" -- dijo Bell.   
  
"No lo sé... tiene cara de despistada y cabeza hueca..."   
  
"La unica cabeza hueca eres tú, Urd!!... COMO SE TE OCURRE DECIR QUE GOHAN ES MI NOVIO!!" - dijo colérica.   
  
"Y por qué te alteras tanto?... gritas como si quisieras que todo el mundo lo supiera.. jaja"   
  
"Eres una...!!"   
  
"Hermanas, por favor... estamos en casa ajena, así que compórtense!" -- a su voz sus hermanas se callaron, pero seguían insultándose por los ojos. Gohan se frotaba las manos nervioso...   
  
"Escuchen, Bulma es una gran científica y muy inteligente también... ¿ya sabes lo que vas a pedirle, Skuld?"   
  
"No lo sé... aunque en el evento de ciencias estuve viendo unos artefactos muy interesantes, necesitaría ver los equipos de tu amiga para extraer lo que necesitemos..."   
  
"Ahora que lo veo... si dices que esa mujer es lista, te va a preguntar la intención de tu visita.. ya sabes que decirle?" -- dijo Urd.   
  
"Errrr.. puedo decirle que es para... un proyecto de ciencias" -- dijo sonriendo.   
  
"Y tú crees que se lo trage?... que piensas Bell?"   
  
"No lo sé, Urd... lo mejor es que dejemos que Skuld siga con su plan... lo importante es que ya estamos aquí y lo más importante es mantener nuestra identidad en secreto, no lo olviden hermanas..." -- terminó de decir Belldandy.   
  
Gohan no se sentía muy seguro con las ideas de sus amigas, no estaban pensando en las consecuencias de lo que podrían ocasionar su descubrieran que son diosas, sobre todo estando Vegeta en ese lugar... eso lo preocupaba. Esperaron un rato más, cuando la Sra. Briefs regresó...  
  
"Gohan querido... Bulma en estos momentos está en su laboratorio, puedes pasar a verla..." -- dijo. Gohan volteó a ver a las diosas...   
  
"No te preocupes, Gohan.. te esperaremos aquí...^^" -- dijo Belldandy. Sus hermanas asintieron...   
  
"De acuerdo... volveré en seguida... no me tardo..." -- y salió de la sala. La madre de Bulma miró a las chicas...   
  
"Bueno, yo me quedaré con ustedes... no gustan refresco y pastelillos, lindas?"   
  
"Tiene helado?!" -- dijo Skuld entusiasmada.   
  
"Skuld..." -- dijo Bell -- "Es usted muy amable, señora^_^" -- la señora sonrió y ya se iba cuando apareció un señor de bigote poblado y cabello morado muy agitado...   
  
"Querida, por favor!!... necesito que me ayudes con Trunks. Se despertó y no deja de llorar!!... ¡¡No puedo yo solo!!" -- dijo en tono desesperado.   
  
"Oh, santo cielo.. iré en seguida a ayudarte, querido... por favor, preciosas.. volveré en un segundo..." -- y fue tras su esposo.   
  
"Que habrá pasado?... ese señor se veía preocupado..."   
  
"Seguro alguna tontería... este lugar debe ser una casa de locos como todas las demás..." -- dijo Urd sentándose más cómodamente en el sillón.   
  
Los esposos Briefs caminaban apurados por el pasillo y Vegeta apareció por uno de los corredores contiguos. Al parecer salía de su entrenamiento ya que sólo vestía un par de pantaloncillos cortos, botas y una toalla colgaba de su cuello.   
  
"Demonios!!, estos robots de entrenamiento cada día resisten menos, voy a tener que hablar con Bulma para que los haga más fuertes sino no me servirán más. Creo que por hoy ya estuvo bien, ahora a darme un baño y comer algo..." -- pensaba cuando en el corredor se cruzó con los señores Briefs y en cuanto la sra. Briefs lo vió se le iluminaron los ojos...   
  
"¡¡Vegeta, gracias al cielo que te encuentro!!" -- gritó muy contenta.   
  
"Ay, qué mala suerte... por qué tenía que encontrármela en estos momentos.. de seguro se le ha ocurrido alguna ridiculez y quiere que sea parte de ella..." -- pensó espantado.   
  
"Mira, muchacho... necesito que me hagas un favor... ven conmigo... tu sigue adelante, querido.. en un momento te alcanzaré..." -- dijo tomando del brazo a saiya y llevándolo a rastras a la sala.   
  
"Pero..." -- trató de hablar pero la mujer no lo dejaba.   
  
"Oh, no te preocupes, muchacho... no es nada complicado. Sólo quiero que le hagas compañía a tres lindas chicas que han venido de visita a nuestra casa..."   
  
"Cómo dijo??!!... pero yo no..." - dijo alterándose.   
  
"Te aseguro que son las criaturas más hermosas que he visto en mi vida... el pequeño Gohan tiene muy buen gusto para escoger a sus amigas..."   
  
Ya no tuvo tiempo de quejarse porque justo había llegado a la sala en donde estaban las diosas y al verlo que sorprendieron un poco... a parte que la facha de Vegeta no era muy presentable que digamos...  
  
"Preciosas... este es Vegeta, el esposo de mi hija... les hará compañía hasta que regrese... muy bien muchacho, son todas tuyas..." -- dijo en broma y se fue dejando al pobre saiya en estado de shock. Por un momento nadie dijo nada. Urd examinaba de arriba a abajo al hombre que tenía en frente y a juzgar por su sonrisa no estaba nada mal para su gusto, en cambio Skuld lo con cierto recelo. Belldandy decidió romper el silencio...   
  
"Buenas tardes tenga usted, señor... es un placer estar en su casa..." -- dijo cortésmente. Vegeta la miró a los ojos y por un momento tuvo la impresión de que esa mirada era tranquilizadora. Retomando su postura de brazos cruzados contestó...   
  
"Ah...si..."   
  
"Permítame presentarme, mi nombre es Belldandy... y ellas son mis hermanas Urd y Skuld..." -- las miró.   
  
"Hola..." -- dijo Skuld secamente. Urd en cambio, se acercó a Vegeta y dijo...   
  
"Soy Urd... es un "gran" placer conocerlo, señor Vegeta..." -- dijo voz sensual y entrecerrando los ojos. Vegeta se mantuvo en su posición sin que eso lo intimidara mucho. Urd arqueó una ceja y regresó con sus hermanas...   
  
"Disculpe si nuestra presencia lo incomoda de alguna forma, señor Vegeta... vinimos acompañando a nuestro amigo Gohan..."   
  
"Gohan??... vino con ustedes?..." -- dijo extrañado de que Gohan tuviera amigas, y encima tan bonitas, porque no podía negar que eran bonitas.   
  
"En efecto... como es muy amigo de nuestra hermana menor, podría decirse más que amigos, vinimos a acompañarla..."   
  
"OYE, ESO NO ES CIERTO!!!... YA ME TIENES HARTA CON ESO, URD!!!... GOHAN NO ES MI NOVIO!!!" -- y sacando su mazo la amenazó. Vegeta parpadeó...   
  
"Yo no dije que fuera tu novio... por la boca muere el pez, Skuld..."   
  
"SKULD!! COMPORTATE!!!" -- dijo Belldandy y luego se inclinó hacia el saiya -- "Lo lamento mucho, perdone el comportamiento de mis hermanas, señor Vegeta..." -- el saiya no dijo nada mientras las extrañas chicas seguían con su berrinche, pero algo en su interior le decía que ellas escondían algo.   
  
Gohan acababa de llegar hasta el laboratorio, afortunadamente lo encontró rápido. Bulma estaba con su overol de trabajo trabajando en tipo de máquina rara. El niño tosió para llamar su atención...  
  
"Gohan!!.. que sorpresa!!.. no imaginaba verte tan pronto por aquí..." -- dijo limpiándose la grasa de las manos.   
  
"Como estás, Bulma?... me alegra verte. Venía a pedirte un favor..."   
  
"Un favor?... que te pasa Gohan, te veo preocupado..." -- dijo acercándose a él. -- "Ha pasado algo malo?"   
  
"No, nada de eso... en realidad... vine con una amiga que desea que la ayudes con... que dijo que era... su proyecto de ciencias.. si!" -- dijo nervioso.   
  
"Proyecto de ciencias?... que raro y porqué justamente a mi?" -- dijo intuyendo que Gohan le escondía algo.   
  
"Es que... como tu eres la mejor en ese campo se lo comenté y bueno... dijo que quería conocerte... jeje" -- dijo con una mano en su cabeza.   
  
"Así que una amiga?... vaya, ya estás creciendo Gohan... guiño me alegro por tí... está bien. vamos a conocer a tu AMIGA..." -- y sonriendo salieron. En el camino se encontraron con la señora Briefs que traía una bolsa de hielo.   
  
"Bulma, querida..."   
  
"Hola mamá... como sigue Trunks?"   
  
"Igual que siempre, la fiebre le baja y le sube... pero no te precupes, querida... tu padre y yo lo estamos cuidando..."   
  
"Está bien, gracias mamá.. subiré a verlo en unos minutos..." -- Gohan en eso recordó a sus amigas y dijo...   
  
"Sra. Briefs... mis amigas... ¿no estaba usted con ellas?"   
  
"Oh, sí... pero justo me encontré con el joven Vegeta y lo dejé con ellas... es tan caballeroso..."   
  
"Con Vegeta??... AY, NO!!... disculpa, Bulma..." -- y fue corriendo a buscarlas.   
  
"Gohan se comporta de manera extraña, no crees mamá?"   
  
"No lo creo, querida.. tal vez sea por efecto de la pubertad... ^^"   
  
En tanto, aunque algo menos incómodo, Vegeta escuchaba de pie la plática de Belldandy que les contaba (se una manera muy hábil) como conocían a Gohan y todo eso. Tenía unos enormes deseos de largarse, pero la voz de Belldandy era muy dulce y era más agradable que los continuos gritos de su esposa... y eso era muy extraño.   
  
"Así que... eso es todo... espero no haberlo aburrido..." -- dijo sonriendo.   
  
"Pero Belldandy.. como se aburriría con nosotras aquí?... dígame señor, usted es deportista?"   
  
"....." -- Vegeta la miró, pero no dijo nada. Urd frunció el ceño...   
  
"Me imagino que sí, porque no creo que le guste andar así por toda su casa... aunque si me permite... no se ve nada mal..."   
  
"No creo que al señor le gusten tus comentarios, Urd... además no te ha contestado ninguno...¬_¬ "   
  
"No te metas en lo que no te importa, niña... no hablo contigo!!"   
  
"Pero creo que tus comentarios están fuera de lugar, hermana... es una falta de respeto!"   
  
"Grrrr.... no me digas lo que tengo que hacer... eres sólo una niña!"   
  
"Ahora veo que Piccoro tiene razón al decir que eres una loca!!!"   
  
"Piccoro??" - pensó Vegeta.   
  
"Skuld!!" -- dijo Belldandy.   
  
"Upss!!..." - se cubrió la boca, pero Vegeta había escuchado claramente lo último. Justo en ese momento, Gohan entró corriendo a la sala...   
  
"CHICAS!!... donde... ehh..." -- miró a Vegeta que seguía inmóvil -- "Ho-hola Vegeta... como estás?... jeje"   
  
"Hola Gohan... el señor Vegeta nos estaba haciendo compañía...^^"   
  
"De verdad??... pu-pues muchas gracias, Vegeta... yo me quedaré con ellas..." -- lo miró nerviosamente. Vegeta miró a las diosas, miró a Gohan y dando media vuelta, se fue sin decir nada. En el camino se cruzó con su esposa...   
  
"Vegeta, que..."   
  
"No me hagas preguntas... voy a la cámara de gravedad sino me volveré loco..." -- dijo con una vena latiéndole en la frente indicativo de que estaba a punto de perder la paciencia. Bulma se encogió de hombros preguntándose que estaría pasando.   
  
"El señor Vegeta es una persona muy amable..." -- dijo Belldandy. Gohan sentía que el alma le regresaba al cuerpo...   
  
"Y también muy apuesto... aunque un poco bajo de estatura para mi gusto...jum" -- dijo Urd sonriendo.   
  
"Por Kami... es un milagro que no halla pasado nada... muchas gracias, Dende..."   
  
"Gohan?" -- lo llamó Bulma   
  
"Ah!!... que, que pasa?!" -- dijo saltando. Bulma parpadeó...   
  
Luego de las respectivas presentaciones y demás cosas. Las diosas explicaron rápidamente el motivo de su visita. Al poco rato, todos estaba en el laboratorio de Bulma y Skuld no cabía en sí de tanto gozo...  
  
"Ay, que maravilla!!.. mira todos esos inventos, esas máquinas *_*... tengo que verlos de cerca..." - dijo corriendo hacia ellos.   
  
"No toques nada, Skuld..." -- dijo Bell.   
  
"Vaya, es verdad lo que me dijiste Gohan... a tu amiga le gusta mucho esto eso me alegra..." -- dijo Bulma.   
  
"Eh, sí... a Skuld le gustan mucho las máquinas..."   
  
"Está obscesionada con ellas a mi parecer... no piensa en otra cosa..."   
  
"Será un placer ayudarla con su proyecto de ciencias, en tanto chicas... si desean pueden pasear por la corporación..."   
  
"Es usted muy amable, gracias señora..." -- sonrió Belldandy.   
  
Skuld comenzó a curiosear por el labotario. En cierta forma le recordaba mucho al que ella tenía en el cielo del Midgard. Estaba mirando cuando se topó con el anciano de pelo morado de hacía un rato que revisaba un complicado plano...  
  
"Hola, como está señor?" -- saludó.   
  
"Ah.. hola, pequeña, tu eres la amiga de Gohan.. te vi hace un rato en la sala. Fui a ver a mi nieto, pero regresé hace un rato..."   
  
"Si, mi nombre es Skuld^^. Vinimos con Gohan a conocer su laboratorio para hacer mi proyecto de ciencias... que es eso?" -- señaló el plano.   
  
"Es un complicado mecanismo para es maquina que estamos diseñando mi hija y yo... pero parece que no va a funcionar. Hicimos los cálculos, pero no se ajusta al sistema operativo... llevamos dos días enteros trabajando en él... ah, estoy a punto de darme por vencido.." -- sonrió -- "Bueno, veré que puedo traerte para ayudarte con tu proyecto, pequeña..." -- se fue y Skuld se acercó al plano y lo leyó...   
  
"Máquina voladora de doble propulsión... parece interesante, a ver..." -- revisó el plano de arriba a abajo y sus manos comenzaron a temblar... -- "Que es esto??... no puede ser!!.. como se les ocurre asignarle estos valores?!... la máquina jamás se levantará del suelo así... Esto está mal... {berrinche}.. No, no puede ser!!!.. No puedo soportar ver algo tan mal echo!!!"   
  
Con la velocidad del rayo, Skuld comenzó a recalcular los valores en el plano de la máquina y al cabo de unos momentos la suma de sus valores resultó cero y sus ojos brillaron...  
  
"Perfecto!!!... Hermosas ecuaciones!!.. modestia a parte, excelente!" - dijo orgullosa y al darse vuelta Bulma y su padre miraban sorprendidos lo que había echo Skuld... - "Que?.. que me miran?"   
  
"No... puedo... creer.. que... dame ese plano, por favor!" -- Bulma le arrebató el plano a Skuld. Lo revisó varias veces y miró a su padre... -- "Como no pudimos darnos cuenta de este error, papá??... dos noches... DOS NOCHES EN VELA!!.. y por una simple desviación esta chatarra no funcionaba!!...{miró a Skuld} Cómo rayos lo hiciste?!!"   
  
"Yo.. bueno... jejeje!! ^_^U" -- dijo sonrojada. Belldandy y Urd que estaban con ellos se miraron y sonrieron.   
  
Templo Sagrado... en esos momento...  
  
"Al parecer todo esta bien... llegaron si problemas. La señorita Belldandy es muy buena en esto..." -- dijo Dende mirando por el borde de la plataforma. Gracias a las enseñanzas de Belldandy, ya no tenía problemas para observar a la gente de esa manera, como lo hicieran los antiguos Kamisamas.   
  
"Ahora ruega por que no pase nada, enano... con esas hermanas que tiene nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar..." -- dijo Piccoro apareciendo a su lado.   
  
"Por qué lo dice?.. hasta ahora no han tenido problemas..."   
  
"Tu lo dijiste, HASTA AHORA... pero si se llegan a encontrar con Vegeta, las cosas se pueden complicar, sobre todo con esa bruja... no quiero imaginar lo que hará..."   
  
"Vamos, señor Piccoro... no le parece que está exagerando?... la señorita Urd es... bueno, algo especial, pero para eso está la señorita Belldandy... todo estará bien..."   
  
"Eso espero..." -- pensó -- "Sólo espero que Vegeta no sospeche demasiado de esas muchachas... podría darse cuenta de que no son normales..."   
  
Capsule Corp.  
  
Al Bulma le habían simpatizado mucho las amigas de Gohan, eran lindas, educadas, toda una rareza en el mundo en donde vivían. Belldandy era una chica dulce y amable; Urd era algo excéntrica y liberal y la pequeña Skuld, le recordaba mucho a ella cuando era niña, toda una amante de las máquinas. En esos momentos, las había dejado para ir a ver a Trunks que seguía enfermo...  
  
"Buaaaaa!!!!!" -- lloraba Trunks por la fiebre. Bulma trataba de darle la medicina que había traído Gohan de su casa, pero el pequeño no la quería tomar...   
  
"Oh, mi bebé... pobrecito, no se que hacer para ayudarte, aun con las medicinas del médico no veo ninguna mejoría en tí..." -- decía Bulma.   
  
"Pasa algo, señora Bulma?" -- apareció Belldandy por la puerta. -- "Ya le traje lo que me pidió..."   
  
"Si, muchas gracias, Belldandy.. y ya te dije que no me digas señora, solo llámame Bulma..."   
  
"Como usted diga, Bulma... es su bebé?"   
  
"Si, su nombre es Trunks.. estoy preocupada porque la fiebre no le baja y ya lleva varios días así..."   
  
"Eso no es normal, sobre todo para un niño tan pequeño..."   
  
"Es verdad, creo que voy a tener que llevarlo al médico nuevamente... oh, rayos, olvidé la medicina que me mandó Milk.. iré por ella. Podrías cuidarlo por un momento, Belldandy?..."   
  
"Por supuesto, vaya tranquila..." -- una vez que Bulma salió, la diosa se inclinó sobre la cuna -- "Pequeño Trunks, eres un niño hermoso y por lo que Gohan nos contó serás muy poderoso en el futuro..."   
  
"Buaaaa!!!... aaahh?" -- detuvo su llanto al ver a Belldandy y sonrió débilmente.   
  
"Ya lo sabes, verdad?... imagina que soy tu angel de la guarda..." -- la marca de la frente de Belldandy se iluminó y de su espalda emergieron unas alas brillantes. Trunks al ver eso, sonrió aun más...   
  
"Quiero que también le sonrías a tu mamá... este es un regalo de mi angel Holy Bell y quedará entre ambos, si?" -- guiñó un ojo y puso su mano en su frente de donde emrgió una pequeña esfera brillante. Al cabo de unos segundos, sonrió y la diosa del presente regresó a la normalidad, justo cuando Bulma regresaba...   
  
"Ya volví.... pero... que paso?" -- dijo perpleja al ver a su bebé sonriendo feliz y sano en brazos de Belldandy.   
  
"Trunks ya se recuperó... la fiebre ha cesado..." -- sonrió. Bulma lo cargó y no lo podía creer. Dos días luchando contra la fiebre y se esfumó en un instante...   
  
"E-es increíble... no puedo decir que... es un milagro... oh, Trunks!... ya estás bien, que felicidad!!" -- Belldandy sonrió y Bulma al verla también. Sin embargo, una figura las había estado observando desde la puerta la cual se retiró rápidamente poco después...   
  
En el laboratorio...  
  
Skuld revisaba todas y cada una de las máquinas con curiosidad. Sin poder soportar más, se sentó en un computador encendido y revisó la información aprovechando la ausencia del Sr. Briefs. Gohan la acompañaba...  
  
"No deberías hacer eso, Skuld... si nos pillan estaremos en problemas..." -- dijo Gohan. Skuld sin voltear a verlo continuó con su trabajo...   
  
"No voy a sabotear si eso es lo que piensas, Gohan... sólo quiero obtener algo de información para poder analizar el espejo de lo sueños, no lo ves?"   
  
"Ya lo sé, pero..."   
  
"Mira... tu fuiste el de la idea!... bien podíamos haberle dicho la verdad a tu amiga de que en realidad somos diosas y que estamos varadas en este mundo... es eso lo que quieres?"   
  
"Ya te dije que no es buena idea... causaría un desastre..."   
  
"Qué causaría un desastre?" -- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.   
  
"Urd, no me asustes así!!" -- chilló Skuld.   
  
"Gohan, tu mismo me dijiste que ese tal Vegeta es un saiyajin como tú.. así que el debe haber visto seres como nosotras con poderes mágicos.... no creo que le importe demasiado saberlo, no lo crees?" -- dijo Urd adivinando los pensamientos del niño.   
  
"Exacto, es lo mismo que yo le digo.. a mi parecer se está comportando como un tonto... AJA!... este artefacto se ve interesante... a ver como le copio los datos..."   
  
"Ustedes dos son muy aburridos, mejor daré una vuelta por allí... y tal vez me encuentre con ese hombre tan guapo..." -- y sin decir nada más salió. Gohan la miró, pero sabía que cualquier cosa que dijera no la haría cambiar de opinión.   
  
"Creo que iré a ver como está Trunks... nos vemos más tarde, Skuld" -- dijo saliendo del laboratorio.   
  
Urd caminaba por los corredores sin saber que hacer, aunque tenía unas ganas enormes se usar su magia. En eso, unos ruidos llamaron su atención, al parecer alguien estaba discutiendo. Usando su magia, tomó la forma de mini-goddess y flotando se acercó...  
  
"Es que tienes que ser así siempre, Vegeta?!" -- decía Bulma enojada. Vegeta la miraba apoyado en la pared (para los curiosos, ya estaba con su ropa de siempre).   
  
"No me molestes, mujer... sólo te estoy dando mi punto de vista..."   
  
"Y me parece que estás siendo muy injusto... me he estado desvelando casi DOS NOCHES cuidando que Trunks no se muera y trabajando en mi invento... y tu bien gracias, no me ayudaste en lo absoluto... que clase de padre eres??!!"   
  
"Ya te dije que estaba ocupado... recién regresé hoy de mi entrenamiento en las montañas, con que tiempo iba a ayudarte?!... además por lo que me cuentas, el niño ya está bien..."   
  
"Si, gracias a Dios... pero eso no te quita tu responsabilidad, me oyes??!!" -- dijo cada vez más enojada.   
  
"Por cierto... esas nuevas amigas de Gohan..."   
  
"No sé que tienen que ver ellas en esta conversación, Vegeta... estás cambiando el tema a propósito!!..." -- al escuchar esto ultimo, Urd aguzó el oído...   
  
"No te parece que es muy extraño?... Gohan aparece con tres chicas y cosas raras comienzan a suceder en la casa... primero, los planos de tu invento terminados por esa niña de 14 años según pude escuchar de tu padre... y ustedes que son unos genios no pudieron hacerlo hasta ese momento... segundo, Trunks se cura milagrosamente al dejarlo solo con una de ellas... y tercero..."   
  
"Vegeta, creo que mi paciencia está llegando al límite... me importan un soberado rábano tus suposiciones y lo único que veo en tí es a un mono irresponsable!!.. ¡¡¡UN IRRESPONSABLE!!!" - y dando media vuelta se fue echando humo.   
  
"Cielos, cielos... pues vaya que no es un gran padre, me gustaría poder ayudar a Bulma... ha sido tan buena con nosotras... uhm..." -- miró a Vegeta que acababa de dar un puñetazo contra la pared para luego irse rumbo a la sala -- "Es un hombre muy difícil, pero creo que con algo de ayuda de la hermosa diosa del amor... lo convertiré en otra persona.. jeje"   
  
Urd volvió a su estado original, se acomodó los cabellos e hizo como que aparecía por el corredor...  
  
  
  
"Hola, nos volvemos a encontrar, Vegeta... puedo llamarte Vegeta, no?" -- guiñó un ojo.   
  
"No" -- Vegeta la miró con total desinterés e hizo ademán de irse.   
  
"Espera, me gustaría conversar un poco contigo... saiyajin..." -- al decir esto último, Vegeta se detuvo y dijo...   
  
"Como sabes que soy un saiyajin?"   
  
"Escuché por allí de ustedes.. es todo... además yo no creo que halla sido ese mentiroso de Mr. Satán el que venció a ese androide..." -- lo miró de reojo. Vegeta la miró y sonrió con ironía...   
  
"Se ve que estás muy enterada de todo, muchacha... ¿y qué es lo que quieres decirme?"   
  
"Que yo podría tener la llave para que te volvieras un guerrero más fuerte..." -- dijo dándose aires de importancia.   
  
"Ah, sí?... y por qué debería confiar en tí?... apenas si te conozco, pero tengo la sospecha de que ustedes no son quien dicen ser..."   
  
"Eh?.. por qué lo dices?"   
  
"Hay muchos detalles que me llaman la atención de ustedes..."   
  
"Si.. ya sabemos que somos muy hermosas..." - sonrió.   
  
"Eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que pienso..." -- se acercó a ella. Urd quedó pegada contra la pared... -- "Su apariencia es bastante peculiar y además... ustedes no emiten ningún tipo de ki..."   
  
"Argg... este sujeto es muy listo..." -- dijo -- "Ki?^^U.. y eso que es?"   
  
"No lo sabes?.. segura?" -- frunció más el ceño.   
  
"Hola, interrumpo algo?" -- dijo Belldandy sosteniendo una fuente con tazas de té.   
  
"No, para nada Belldandy.. sólo estaba conversando con Vegeta..."   
  
"Como está, señor Vegeta?... gusta un poco de té?" -- dijo encantadora como siempre.   
  
"Mierda.. que diablos tiene esta chica??... por qué no puedo enojarme en frente de ella??" -- pensaba nervioso a la vez que negaba.   
  
"Bueno, estaré con Trunks por si me necesitas, Urd... le dije a Bulma que lo cuidaría en tanto Skuld acaba con su trabajo... buenas tardes..." -- y se alejo tranquilamente. Una vez que se fue, Vegeta salió del aparente trance...   
  
"No sé que estarás pensando ni a que viene este interrogatorio... y por qué no le hiciste las mismas preguntas a mi hermana, eh?"   
  
"No tengo por qué... ella... ESO NO TE IMPORTA!!" -- se puso nervioso.   
  
"De acuerdo, no te enfades... sólo quiero ayudarte a ser más fuerte"   
  
"Tu?... y como?.. acaso eres hechicera o algo por el estilo?" - dijo con ironía.   
  
"Tal vez... digamos que soy... química y me gusta las investigaciones, sobre todo con ratas de laboratorio..."   
  
"Me estás comparando con una rata??!!" - dijo enfadándose.   
  
"Shhhh, escucha... no lo tomes al pie de la letra... en mis experimentos he desarrollado una poción que puede aumentar la fuerza del que la ingiere hasta tres veces..." -- le mostró un pequeño frasco con un extraño líquido rosado. -- "Y te lo digo porque las ratas casi destruyen mi laboratorio..."   
  
"Y por qué ese interés?... y justamente conmigo... algo me dice que todo esto no es cierto..." -- frunció el ceño.   
  
"Bueno, si no quieres no puedo obligarte a tomarla... tal vez Gohan si quiera hacerlo, de todas maneras el también es MUY fuerte..."   
  
"Gohan??" -- dijo Vegeta frunciendo el ceño aún más.   
  
"A éste lo trabajo con psicologia, je..." -- pensó y dijo -- "Según tengo entendido él también es un saiyajin... bueno, que remedio, pero si te animas te lo dejaré aquí en la mesa... nos vemos.. ja ne..." -- y desapareció por la puerta. Vegeta apretó los dientes de cólera...   
  
"Esa idiota... como se atreve a compararme con el hijo de Kakarotto!!... pero estoy seguro que sólo lo dijo para molestarme la paciencia... bah, no le haré caso..." - y se fue rumbo a la cocina.   
  
En el laboratorio...  
  
"Este mecanismo es muy complicado de esta manera, pero si conecta estos cables así e invierte las polaridades, hará menos ruido al encendido..." -- dijo Skuld señalando unas flechas en un plano.   
  
"Vaya, eres una niña muy lista, Skuld.... jamás me imaginé que una personita de tu edad pudiera tener tu inteligencia.. eres incluso más lista que Bulma a tu edad..."   
  
"Jeje... no es para tanto, señor... es que mi pasión es la mecánica..."   
  
"Ya lo veo... lo que dice mi papá es verdad, Skuld... eres muy hábil..." -- dijo Bulma.   
  
"Bueno, les gustaría que les ayudara en algo más?... adoro los laboratorios..."   
  
"Creo que sí, pequeña.. ven conmigo..." -- y ambos se fueron a ver otros artefactos. Bulma se quedó pensativa. Aun estaba enfadada con Vegeta, pero sus palabras regresaron a su memoria...   
  
"No te parece que es muy extraño?... Gohan aparece con tres chicas y cosas raras comienzan a suceder en la casa... primero, los planos de tu invento terminados por esa niña de 14 años... y ustedes que son unos GENIOS no pudieron hacerlo hasta ese momento..."  
  
"No, no.. creo que me estoy dejando llevar... debe tratarse de una coincidencia... pero, Skuld.. es muy hábil... rayos, creo que me voy contagiando de la manera de ser de Vegeta!... bueno, será mejor que me de prisa, Milk no debe tardar en venir..." -- y alejando esos pensamientos fue con Skuld.   
  
De vuelta a la sala...  
  
Después de arrazar con media existencia de alimentos del refrigerador, Vegeta regresó a la sala con la intensión de descansar y su vista se posó el ese ridículo frasquito que le dejó Urd. Sus palabras regresaron a su mente... ser más fuerte.. más fuerte...  
  
Vegeta se golpeó la frente, se estaba volviendo loco. Pero... ¿que tal si resultaba ser verdad?... Gohan no sólo se volvería más fuerte, sino que lo ridiculizaría delante de todos... ese maldito hijo de Kakarotto, por qué tenía que ser tan fuerte??!!. Miró de nuevo el frasquito y tomándolo lo observó con detenimiento. Parecía inofensivo... ¿qué podría perder si lo hacía?. Lo que si estaba seguro era que esa muchacha loca no iba a envenenarlo. Decidido se puso de pie y rompiendo el frasquito se lo bebió de un golpe. Nada sucedió, pero en eso el rostro de Vegeta se puso azul como su traje y se desplomó al suelo.   
  
Detrás de un jarrón de la sala, una pequeñita Urd (al lado de un ratón salido quien sabe de donde^^), sonreía victoriosa...  
  
"Ja, ja... estupendo!!.. lo que te bebiste, mi guapo amigo, era una potente poción de amor. eso quiere decir que la primera mujer que veas, será el amor de tu vida... Bulma me agradecerá eternamente por esto... otro triunfo para la gran Urd, la diosa del pasado y del amor!!"   
  
En la planta alta, habitación de Trunks...  
  
"Se ve que te quiere mucho, Belldandy..." -- decía Gohan al ver a Trunks feliz en los brazos de la diosa.   
  
"Si, lo niños pequeños tienen la gran habilidad para sentir la diferencia entre un humano normal y un ser espiritual... igual que los gatos. Trunks sabe instintivamente que soy una diosa^_^" -- sonrió y Trunks tocó juguetonamente sus cabellos.   
  
"Ya veo... dime, tu lo curaste, cierto?"   
  
"Sí^^... una carita tan tierna se afea mucho con el llanto..."   
  
"Entonces... tu tienes el poder para curar enfermedades naturales, es decir, no provocadas?"   
  
"Es una de mis habilidades... no importa que tipo de enfermedades sea, podré curarla..."   
  
"Ojala hubieras estado en el futuro de Mirai Trunks para curar a mi padre... las cosas hubieran sido tan distintas..." -- pensó. Belldandy dejó a Trunks en su cuna y dijo...   
  
"Tal vez... pero nosotras no escogimos venir aquí... eso hubiera sucedido muy probablemente en otra realidad y otro tiempo..." - contestó sonriendo.   
  
"Tu... leíste mi mente??"   
  
"Habilidad de diosa... ^_-" -- sonrió nuevamente.   
  
Regresando con Vegeta...  
  
Toc...toc... toc  
  
"Estan llamando a la puerta... quién demonios será?" -- dijo sin moverse del suelo.   
  
Toc...toc... toc  
  
"Otra vez... no creo que sea Bulma, ella está en el laboratorio... de seguro mi suegra debe haberse olvidado de nuevo la contraseña de entrada... estúpida mujer..."   
  
Toc...toc... toc  
  
"ME LLEVA!!... YA VOY... YA VOY!!" -- se levantó de mala gana y abrió la puerta encontrándose cara a cara con Milk, la esposa de su rival. Ella se asustó un poco al verlo, pero manteniendo su postura dijo...   
  
"Como estás Vegeta?" -- a ella todavía no le simpatizaba del todo Vegeta, así que saludó en un tono frío -- "Vengo a ver a Bulma..."   
  
"........" -- Vegeta la miraba como hipnotizado.   
  
"Puedo pasar?" -- Vegeta se cedió el paso sin dejar de mirarla como un idiota. -- "Por favor, podrías decirme donde está?"   
  
"... es... es la esposa de Kakarotto..." -- pensó, pero por una extraña razón, de su garganta no salía ni una sílaba.   
  
"Oye, te estoy hablando, vaya.. qué grosero!!... bueno.. la buscaré yo misma..." -- ya estaba lléndose cuando Vegeta le cerró el paso.   
  
"Eres hermosa... no me había dando cuenta de eso..." -- dijo con mirada perdida, en tanto en su cabeza se escuchaba otra voz -- "Que fue lo que dije???!!!!"   
  
Urd todavía reducida de tamaño observaba con espanto la escena sin saber que hacer (todavía sigue allí ese ratón??)...  
  
  
  
"Ay, no!!... creo que metí la pata.. qué perdida de tiempo, mejor me voy!!" -- y desapareció con una pequeña explosión. Milk sin embargo se había quedado helada luego de escuchar a Vegeta...   
  
"Q-qué... que fue lo que dijiste, Vegeta?" -- dijo poniéndose nerviosa.   
  
"Que eres la criatura más bella que he visto... Kakarotto ha sido un ciego para no idolatrar tu belleza y dejarse matar tan estúpidamente..." -- se acercó a ella aún más a la vez que su voz resonó en su cabeza -- "PERO QUE DIABLOS ESTOY DICIENDO??!!... ESTO ES ABSURDO!!!"   
  
"O-oye... déjate de bromas, Vegeta... sabes lo que estás diciendo??" -- dijo Milk cada vez más nerviosa.   
  
"No sueño con otra cosa que tenerte en mis brazos, hermosa Milk... y te lo puedo demostrar ahora mismo..." voz en la mente Esa bruja!!... fue ella!!.. ya me las pagará en cuanto la encuentre y salga de esto!!!" -- hizo ademán de abrazarla, pero Milk lo empujó ya al borde de la histeria.   
  
"Aléjate de mí!!.. no te me acerques!!... te recuerdo Vegeta que ya estás casado y con un hijo... que clase de comportamiento es ese... ESTAS LOCO??!!"   
  
"Sólo se que estoy enamorado de tí desde hace tiempo.... yo solo... sólo quiero sentir la suavidad de tu piel y el sabor de tus labios...voz en la mente ARGGGG!!!.. NO, VOY A VOMITAR!!!" -- esto fue lo último que pudo soportar Milk.   
  
"AAAYYYY!!!.. BULMA, AUXILIO!!!... VEGETA SE HA VUELTO LOCO!!!" -- gritó tratando de quitárselo de encima. Sin embargo, sus gritos habían llamado la atención...   
  
"No servirá de nada que grites... no saldrás de aquí hasta que seas mía... voz en la mente ... Si Bulma me ve en esta situación estaré muerto!!!... AY, DE MI!!!"   
  
"Aléjate de mí... BULMA!!!!!!... AYÚDAME!!!" -- a ver que no se soltaba Milk lo abofeteó -- "Estás totalmente demente... TU TIENES UNA ESPOSA.. TIENES A BULMA!!!" -- Vegeta la miró de una manera estúpida.   
  
"Bulma?... te equivocas... tu eres la mujer de mi vida... voz en la mente Esto ya fue lo último... Voy a matar a Gohan!!!"   
  
CRAASSHHHH!!!!  
  
Ambos voltearon y vieron a Bulma que había dejado caer un frasco ante la escena que tenía en frente. Su mejor amiga y su marido en una posición bastante comprometedora.. Y EN SU CASA!!!. Bulma sentía que se le quebraba la voz...  
  
"Podías haber tenido algo de dignidad e irte a otro sitio por lo menos... y respetar mi casa..." -- dijo con lágrimas.   
  
"Bulma!!... No es lo que parece... por favor, créeme... " -- dijo MIlk empujando a Vegeta que se había quedado petrificado...   
  
"Bulma, por favor... es un error... POR QUE MIERDA NO PUEDO HABLAR!!!" -- pensaba desesperado Vegeta tratando de que salieran las palabras de su boca, pero no podía.   
  
"Por el Lord, que fueron esos gritos?!" -- dijo Belldandy apareciendo de repente con Gohan, justo al mismo tiempo que Skuld. Gohan no lo podía creer...   
  
"Mamá??... pero que pasó aqui?!" -- dijo sin comprender, pero al ver el rostro de Bulma dedujo que pasaba...   
  
"Ya no quiero saber nada más de tí... TE ODIO!!!" -- y salió corriendo por la puerta.   
  
"Señora Bulma!!" -- dijo Belldandy.   
  
"Hijo!!.. Vegeta se ha vuelto loco!!.. por favor, no dejes que se me acerque!!!" -- corrió al lado de su hijo.   
  
Gohan miró a Vegeta pero este seguía inmóvil, hasta que llevándose las manos a la cabeza lanzó un potente grito convirtiéndose en SSJ.  
  
"YA BASTA!!!!... AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" -- soltó parte de su poder haciendo que la sala se convirtiera en un pandemonium, con cosas volando de un lado a otro. Las diosas trataban de protegerse como podían...   
  
"Pero.. que clase de poder es este!!!... Es impresionante!!!" - gritaba Skuld. Gohan miraba preocupado la destrucción de la corporación...   
  
"Tengo que... detener a Vegeta sino nos destruirá a todos..." -- y convirtiéndose también en SSJ, saltó agarrando a Vegeta por la espalda para inmovilizarlo y al combinarse ambos kies se hicieron más fuertes. Belldandy en cambio los miraba sin sorprenderse demasiado...   
  
"SKULD!!" -- la miró y su hermana asintió.   
  
"MUY BIEN!!!..." -- hizo aparecer su mazo y saltó hacia ellos -- "DEJA A GOHAN, ENANO PELOPINCHO!!!"   
  
  
  
POOOOUUUWWWW!!!!!!  
  
Vegeta cayó desmayado por el golpe de Skuld y sus cabellos rubios pasaron nuevamente a negros @_@. Gohan regresando a la normalidad la miró estuperfacto...  
  
"Pero... como... pudiste... no lo puedo creer..." -- dijo mirando al desmayado Vegeta. Skuld sonrió...   
  
"Somos más poderosas de lo que crees, niño... mi mazo tiene propiedades mágicas y su fuerza de impacto puede aumentar cientos de veces si me lo propongo, ja!"   
  
"Ahora si te creo.. no cualquiera puede tumbar a Vegeta..."   
  
"AAAAYYYY!!!!.... Quién mierda me pegó??!!" -- dijo Vegeta despertando y tocándose el sangrante chinchón que tenía en la frente. Al instante parpadeó... -- "POR FIN!!!.. YA PUEDO HABLAR!!!"   
  
"Hablar?... a que se refiere, señor Vegeta?" -- dijo Gohan. El saiya se puso de pie y clavó sus ojos en el niño.   
  
"TÚ!!!... maldito, miserable sabandija... tú las trajiste... TE VOY A DESTROZAR!!!" -- y se abalanzó sobre el pobre Gohan que no pudo hacer otra cosa más que huir por el corredor.   
  
"QUE LE PASA, SEÑOR VEGETA!!!... NO FUE MI CULPA!!!" -- gritaba sin dejar de correr.   
  
"YA VERÁS CUANDO TE ATRAPE, INSECTO!!!.. NO TE DEJARÉ NI UN HUESO ENTERO POR LA PAYASADA QUE ME ACABAS DE HACER!!!... NO HUYAS!!!" -- lo perseguía y Milk los venía siguiendo escoba en mano.   
  
"NO TE ATREVAS A TOCAR A MI HIJO, VEGETA!!!" -- gritaba.   
  
Belldandy y Skuld se quedaron solas sin saber que hacer. Belldandy observaba desconcertada todo el desastre de la casa cuando sus ojos apuntaron a un pequeño frasquito que la diosa reconoció de inmediato...  
  
"Hermana, puedes explicarme que ha pasado aquí?... esto parece una casa de locos, por el Lord!!!" -- dijo Skuld a lo que Belldandy tomaba el frasquito...   
  
"Será mejor que vayas tras ellos, Skuld... sino podrían causar más desastres... yo me quedaré aquí..."   
  
"Como digas... OIGAN, PANDILLA DE LOCOS!!!!.. DETÉNGANSE!!!" -- y elevándose cambió sus ropas por las de diosa con un destello y fue tras ellos. Belldandy se puso de pie en medio de la sala y dijo con voz potente...   
  
"URD!!!!.. Sé que estás aquí!!!... APARECE EN ESTE INSTANTE!!!" -- al no escuchar nada volvió a hablar... -- "Bueno, si no quieres aparecer... tengo maneras de hacerte aparecer a la fuerza y las conoces muy bien... como quieras... a la una.... a las dos..."   
  
"Espera, espera!!... No es para que te lo tomes tan a pecho, hermanita..." -- apareció Urd con un estallido flotando en medio de la sala y había cambiado sus ropas que traía por las de diosa...   
  
"Tomármelo a pecho???... Urd, casi causas un desastre nuclear aquí!!!... EN QUE ESTABAS PENSADO!!!"   
  
"Uhm... a qué te refieres?" -- dijo haciéndose la inocente ante el creciente enfado de Belldandy.   
  
Bulma caminaba con el ánimo destrozado después de lo que había visto. Milk y Vegeta... JUNTOS??? eso era algo imposible de creer, pero las evidencias hablaban por si solas. En eso un súbito escándalo llamó su atención y al llegar a la intersección del corredor vió algo insólito...  
  
"NO FUE MI CULPA!!!!" -- pasó Gohan corriendo.   
  
"ACABARÉ CONTIGO, ENANO!!!!" -- Vegeta lo seguía.   
  
"NO LO TOQUES!!!!" -- Milk con una escoba.   
  
"VUELVAN AQUÍ!!!" -- venía Skuld volando mazo en mano y desapareció tras ellos. Bulma parpadeó...   
  
"Qué diablos estará pasando?.. será mejor que regrese a la sala... puede que Vegeta tenga razón y estén pasando cosas raras aquí... (qué lenta, recién te das cuenta??)"   
  
En la sala...  
  
"... por eso fue que lo hice, hermanita querida..." -- terminó Urd su explicación -- "Me disgustó la manera como Vegeta trataba a Bulma y pensé que si le daba una poción de amor se amarían eternamente..." -- dijo ceremoniosamente.   
  
"Pues eso estuvo muy mal, Urd... causaste más líos de lo que querías arreglar. Tu no puedes meterte en la vida de las personas así como así.... tal vez tu intensión no era mala, pero el amor no nace de una simple poción, sino del amor de una pareja.. que no siempre es de color de rosa o como en los cuentos de hadas..." -- dijo más tranquila. Su hermana era buena, pero bastante atolondrada en algunas ocasiones.   
  
"Pero no puedes acusarme por ser malintensionada... aunque estoy sorprendida de los efectos de mis pociones..." -- dijo Urd sentándose en el aire.   
  
"Bueno, lo que debemos hacer es darles una buena explicación a todos... empezando por usted, señora Bulma" -- dijo mirando hacia la puerta. Bulma estaba oculta al lado de la puerta desde hacía unos momentos...   
  
"Como supiste que estaba aquí?... también pueden sentir el ki de las personas?" -- dijo un tanto insegura y temerosa.   
  
"No exactamente su ki, pero si su aura... es muy notoria... no tema, Bulma... no le haremos nada...^_^" -- sonrió Belldandy.   
  
"Quienes son ustedes realmente?..." -- dijo con las manos en la cintura.   
  
Belldandy miró a su hermana y asintiendo cruzó sus manos sobre su pecho y con un resplandor sus ropas desaparecieron y empezó a vestirse con su atuendo celestial. Urd bajó a su lado...  
  
"Somos diosas, Bulma... venimos de otro mundo... yo soy Belldandy, diosa de primera clase, segunda categoría, licencia ilimitada y domino el presente... a su servicio..." -- sonrió.   
  
  
  
Al ver esto, Bulma se desmayó. Belldandy miró a Urd y esta se encogió de hombros.  
  
Universo de las diosas... cielo del Midgard...  
  
En el cielo del Midgard, que es el lugar de donde provienen nuestras diosas, todo parecía estar tranquilo... pero esa era una apariencia engañosa ya que por la ausencia de las diosas todo se había vuelto de cabeza. Y el que más sufría por todo era el delicado sistema Yggdrasil, liderado por una supercomputadora, cuya función es mantener la estabilidad en el mundo. Muy cerca del Yggdrasil, un espejo se iluminó dejando pasar una figura oscura...  
  
"Perfecto... nadie se percató de mi presencia, fue demasiado fácil" -- dijo Mara flotando hacia la computadora -- "No sé porqué me molesto en hacerle estos encargos a Peorth... creo que tendré que cobrar más por mis servicios..."   
  
Al llegar a la supercomputadora, notó que estaba en pésimo estado ya que habían numerosas grietas en los cristales del sistema por donde emergían chispas rojas y de cuando en cuando algún solitario bug. Llegó hasta el núcleo de la computadora a la que examinó sin interés...  
  
"Bah.. todo está que se cae a pedazos. Sin ellas aquí, este lugar no durará mucho... ¿qué es esto?" -- observó una inscripción en el panel de control de la computadora.   
  
En eso, Mara sintió como si una extraña fuerza la incitara a tocar esa inscripción y no podía resistirse. De pronto, unas lenguas rojas salieron de la inscripción y la envolvieron. Ella trató de emitir un grito, pero fue ahogado rápidamente por las lenguas rojas que se le metieron por la boca y cayó desmayada al suelo. Algunos bugs curiosos se le acercaron y al cabo de unos momentos Mara se puso de pie. Su mirada era diferente... más malévola y cruel que antes. Sus pupilas se rasgaron como un gato y sonrió.  
  
  
  
¿Quién es Mara y que pasó en el Yggdrasil?... ¿Podrán las diosas arreglar sus problemas antes de que suceda algo más? ¿Cual es el temor de Belldandy?... muchas cosas se aclararán en el siguiente episodio... nos vemos...  
  
Nota de la escritora: Disculpen antes que nada por demorarme con este fanfic y por lo largo de los capítulos. Se que es tedioso de leer, pero es la única manera de ajustarlo en pocos capítulos sino me saldría muy largo =P.  
  
Como comentario, estos últimos días estuve mirando la serie "Mini goddess" y bueno, muchas de las situaciones ridículas y absurdas se me ocurrieron gracias a ello. Bueno.. nos veremos pronto...^_^ 


	8. Continuan los enredos

Un deseo inesperado  
  
por Alondra  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Capítulo 8: "Continúan los enredos"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Después el incidente ocurrido con nuestras amigas las diosas en la Capsule Corp., la gran mayoría de ellos saben que no son de este mundo y ahora buscan ayudarlas a volver al suyo...  
  
Ya ha pasado casi una semana desde la primera bajada de las diosas a la Tierra. Desde ese día, luego de aclarar las razones de su presencia en ese universo, se volvieron amigas de todos ellos. Belldandy, con su dulzura y simpatía, podía calmar incluso al irrascible Vegeta; Urd en medio de todo, con su particular temperamento a veces sacaba de quicio a mas cuerdo, pero le había caído muy bien a todos... y Skuld, ni que se diga, con Bulma eran prácticamente uña y carne desde ese día ya que ambas adoraban las máquinas. Además que el ingenio y precocidad de Skuld asombraba tanto a Bulma como a su padre.  
  
Con el fin de facilitar la investigación, el Espejo de los Sueños fue trasladado a la Corporación para que Bulma y Skuld pudieran trabajar con todos los equipos y ver al manera de contactar con el mundo de las diosas de alguna manera. Skuld pasaba prácticamente todo el día en el laboratorio de Bulma, solo regresando al templo en las noches, aunque ni a veces regresaba, quedándose a dormir en la C.C. lo cual ocurría muy seguido.  
  
Para Urd en cambio, la vida de los terrestres le parecía muy interesante, así que dividía su tiempo entre la plataforma celeste (para desgracia de Piccoro) y la Capsule Corp. Sólo Belldandy permanecía casi todo el tiempo en el Templo Sagrado ayudando a Dende en lo que pudiera. Nada la hacía más feliz que cumplir el deseo por el que fue llamada a ese extraño mundo...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Plataforma Celeste  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Piccoro meditaba en silencio, muy cerca de la entrada del templo, flotando en medio de un círculo de velas encendidas, según él, era una forma de entrenamiento mental y cuando afloraba un poco de su ki, las llamas de las velas se elevaban hasta muy arriba de donde estaba él. Su frente sudaba un poco y de pronto las llamas de las vela se elvaron formando como una jaula a su alrededor y las llamas desaparecieron llevadas por el viento. El namek levitó lentamente hacia el suelo y suspiró...  
  
"Vaya... finalmente pude lograrlo. Me ha costado mucho trabajo dominar esta rutina, sobre todo por culpa de esas escandalosas..." - miró a su alrededor - "Es muy extraño... no está ninguna de ellas, bah!.. por la bruja no me preocupo.... pero donde estará Belldandy?" - pensó cuando en eso una dulce voz sonó encima de él.   
  
"Estaba esperando que terminara, Piccoro... gusta un poco de te?" -- dijo Belldandy flotando y sus cabellos ondenado al viento.   
  
El namek tuvo un sobresalto que casi se va de espaldas. Todavía le costaba mucho trabajo acostumbrarse a las repentinas apariciones de las diosas. Belldandy sonrió y se posó delante de el...  
  
"Verdaderamente ustedes van a tener que aprender a anunciarse antes de aparecer..." -- dijo secándose la frente -- "Desde hace cuanto rato estás alli??"   
  
"Desde hace unos minutos^_^" -- sonrió -- "Es que estaba tan concentrado que no quise interrumpirlo y preferí esperar... no lo molesté, verdad?"   
  
"Ehh... no, no para nada... niña... para nada..." - carraspeó y evitando la dulce mirada de la diosa dijo -- "Todo está bien en el templo?... donde está Dende?"   
  
"Oh, todo está muy bien... Dende está al otro extremo de la plataforma junto con Mr. Popo leyendo los pensamientos de las personas tal y como le enseñé.. su progreso ha sido muy rápido.. no le parece?"   
  
"De verdad?.. pues eso me da gusto. Debo reconocer que eres una buena tutora, Belldandy... al menos a ti te hace caso..."   
  
A sus palabras la diosa del presente solo sonrió...  
  
"Eso no es cierto, Piccoro... usted también tiene mucho que ver en la formación de Dende. Es verdad que la magia del dragón está en su sangre... pero él lo admira mucho... y desea aprender lo mejor de usted..." -- miró hacia el cielo azul y continuó -- "Al igual que Dende, también tuve un maestro que me ayudó y guió en mi formación como diosa, y donde quiera que esté, le estoy muy agradecida". -- miró Piccoro -- "Si todo resulta bien, es posible que volvamos pronto a nuestro mundo y ya no me será posible seguir apoyando a Dende.. y todo quedará en sus manos.. como debió ser desde un principio..."   
  
"Bueno... yo..." -- el namek se sentía muy incómodo por lo que había escuchado. Belldandy había aprendido de Dende más que él en el mismo tiempo... acaso era verdad lo que dijo?. Las palabras de la diosa lo sacaron de sus pensamientos...   
  
"Pero dejemos de pensar en eso por ahora... no le gustaría acompañarme para ver los avances de Dende?... vamos... venga conmigo^^" -- Piccoro dudó un poco, pero al ver la sonrisa de Belldandy pensó que sería una descortesía no acompañarla y accedió. Belldandy tenía algo extraño que podían convencer a cualquier persona... y eso no sólo pasaba con él...   
  
Dicho y echo, al cabo de un par de minutos se encontraron a Dende al borde de la plataforma y al ver a Belldandy al pequeño namek se le iluminaron los ojos...  
  
"Señorita Belldandy!!. que bueno que vino.. quiero contarle todo lo que he visto!!" -- dijo sin siquiera percatarse de que Piccoro venía con ella.   
  
"Ejem.. Dende... no se supone que primero debes saludar al señor Piccoro?" -- dijo mirando al guerrero namek.   
  
"Que dijo?" -- miró a Piccoro -- "Ayy!!. es cierto!.. disculpe señor Piccoro.. estaba un poco distraído..."   
  
"Ya me di cuenta de eso, enano..." -- dijo algo molesto. Bell lo miró y dijo...   
  
"Y que era lo que me ibas a contar, Dende?" -- preguntó.   
  
"Eh??.. ah si!.. era que... pues.... ya pude leer los pensamientos de las personas.. mucho mejor que antes..." - dijo un poco tímido, sobre todo porque Piccoro lo miraba inquisidoramente.   
  
"En serio?.. eso es maravilloso, Dende!" -- miró al namek -- "No le parece también a usted, Piccoro?"   
  
Piccoro ya iba a decir algo cuando en eso...  
  
AAAAHHHHH!!! FLASH BUM!!!  
  
Se escuchó un grito proveniente del Templo. Todos fueron corriendo llegando justo al sitio en donde Piccoro había estado meditando. Y cual sería su sorpresa de encontrar a Urd cargada de paquetes junto a un atontado Mr. Popo tirando de cara en el suelo. Urd lo miraba muy tranquila...  
  
"PERO QUE DIABLOS!!??" -- miró a Urd echo una furia -- "Y AHORA QUE FUE LO QUE HICISTE, BRUJA!!"   
  
"Mr. Popo!!.. que le paso??!!" --dijo el pequeño namek inclinándose sobre él.   
  
"Primero que nada, inmaduro..." -- se acercó y le dió un paquetazo en la cabeza -- "NO ME GRITES!!... y segundo... no ha pasado absulutamente nada..." - dijo como si nada y Piccoro, con un hermoso chinchón, la miraba con ganas de matarla.   
  
"Hermana... que fue ese grito?!.. y por qué Mr Popo está así?" -- dijo agachándose junto al pobre sirviente que ya estaba siendo atendido y por Dende.   
  
"Oh, ya te lo dije.. nada... sólo que como tenemos un nuevo televisor gigante aquí (nota: para facilitar la comunicación con las diosas... Bulma les regaló un televisor de gran tamaño el cual estaba empodrado en la pared^^) quise aprovecharlo y aparecí... solo que no calculé bien y cai encima de pobre chico... pero bueno, ya despertara en un par de minutos"   
  
"Procura ser más cuidadosa la proxima vez, de acuerdo Urd?.. oh.. ya esta despertando..." - dijo al ver que Mr Popo reaccionaba.   
  
"Como se encuentra, Mr Popo?" -- preguntó Dende.   
  
"M-mr Bobos no recuerda nadas... solos que sintió que algos grandes y pesados le calló en las cabezas... ay..." -- dijo sobándose.   
  
"Ya ves, bruja?... estás tan gorda que casi matas al pobre Popo... jeje" -- dijo burlonamente.   
  
"A QUIEN LLAMAS GORDA, CABEZA HUECA??!!" -- le gritó enseñando los colmillos.   
  
"A quien crees?" -- dijo sin inmutarse. Urd lo miró y sonrió maliciosamente.   
  
"Para tu información mi figura es espectacular y si deseas te lo puedo demostrar...-_^" -- dijo enseñando su amplio escote, a lo que Piccoro dio un paso atrás con cara de repulsión. (ya saben.. los namekianos no se reproducen sexualmente...urgg..)   
  
"Este... hermana, no creo que sea necesario..." -- se interpuso Belldandy entre ambos -- "Y como te fue en la tierra?"   
  
"Ah, cierto.. por culpa de este cerdo ya me estaba olvidando de lo mas importante..."   
  
Urd tomó sus paquetes y usando su magia hizo que salieran diferentes trajes y vestidos que bailaron delante de ellas...  
  
"No son expléndidos?... las cosas de la gente de abajo son bellas... observa esto..." -- tronó sus dedos y uno de los trajes que justo era un vestido negro entallado muy corto apareció puesto en ella -- "Que me dices ahora?"   
  
"Que te ves totalmente ridícula..." -- pensó el namek para sus adentros. Belldandy lo miró...   
  
"Eso no es verdad, Piccoro... no exagere..." -- y sin percatarse en el rostro perturbado de Piccoro por la facilidad en que había leído su mente continuó.. -- "De verdad que son muy bonitos, hermana^_^.. y es todo lo que has comprado?"   
  
"Por supuesto que no!!... es solo el 10% de todo... no sabes, Bulma es una muchacha estupenda... me acompañó a los mejores lugares mientras Skuld trabajaba... y eso seguirá todavía mañana... por eso venía para que nos acompañes... no tienes que quedarte con este antisocial todo el tiempo..."   
  
"Oyeme, un momento!!.. a quien le llamas..." -- dijo, pero Bell lo cortó.   
  
"No lo creas, Urd... Piccoro es una gran compañía... tu deberías venir un tiempo aquí..."   
  
"Con él?.. no gracias... por cierto... " -- lo miró y dijo -- "tengo algo justo para tí..."   
  
Urd hizo aparecer en sus manos una gorra de edad de aletas lateras que cane mismas orejas de perro sabueso y se la puso en la cabeza antes de que Piccoro pudiera decir una palabra. Dende y Mr. Popo trataban de hacer lo posible para contener la risa.  
  
"Para que veas que si pienso en ti, cariño... te compre algo..." -- dijo a lo que el rostro de Piccoro era un poema de expresiones.   
  
"Es muy dulce de tu parte, Urd... y por que se te ocurrió eso?" - dijo Bell.   
  
"Bueno, pensé que tendría algo de frío con esas orejas tan grandes que tiene..."   
  
"A quién llamas orejudo, tu....!!!" -- Urd lo volvió a cortar.   
  
"Y ahora que lo veo, se le vé bastante bien.. que opinas Bell si nos concentramos en remodelarle su atuendo?... ahora que lo pienso, debe ser muy aburrido estar así todos los días..." - dijo mirándolo a la vez que una vena se iba haciendo mas grande en la frente del namek.   
  
"No lo se hermana.. eso tendrías que preguntarle a él... pero si le agrada.. sería muy bueno^^"   
  
"Bueno, la verdad con esa cara no creo que sirva de mucho... aunque el mono se vista de seda, mono se queda...." -- dijo y a Piccoro ya le estaba saliendo humo de las orejas por debajo del gorro.   
  
"Oigan..." - dijo, pero no le prestaron atencion y seguían conversando delante de él.   
  
"Y crees que deberíamos llevarlo con nosotras?... sería muy divertido y para que le dé el aire..."   
  
"Pues... si fuera así, también podríamos llevar a Dende... "   
  
"Y a Mr. Popo... sería una escursión muy divertida!"   
  
"OIGAN, ME QUIEREN ESCUCHAR??!!!!!!!!" -- gritó el namek con todas sus fuerzas.   
  
{Sonido de viento y algunas pajas ruedan alrededor...}  
  
Belldandy parpadeó confundida en tanto Urd cruzó los brazos y frunció el ceño muy enojada. Piccoro con las manos levantadas pasaba la mirada de una diosa a otra bastante alterado y con las mejillas coloradas, pero sin saber que decir en esos momentos. Belldandy sonrió y dijo...  
  
"No tiene necesidad de gritar, Piccoro... lo escuchamos perfectamente^^"- a sus palabras el namek se sonrojó.   
  
"Por el Lord... que malos modales, no deberías gritar así a chicas como nosotras... no lo creen muchachos?" - miró a Dende y Mr. Popo que se habían mantenido callados hasta ese momento.   
  
"Eeehhh.. bueno..." -- Dende empezó a decir pero Piccoro le lanzó una fulminante mirada que lo obligó a buscar refugio tras Mr. Popo.   
  
"Ja... si te vas a portar así con nosotras entonces ya no te haremos más favores... y eso que somos diosas!"   
  
"Por eso mismo lo digo, bruja... si así son las diosas, no quiero saber como serán los demonios..."   
  
"Al menos sabemos hacer bien las cosas, y no somos incompetentes como tu..." - dijo mirándolo enojada.   
  
"A QUIEN LLAMAS INCOMPETENTE??, TU... TU..... BRUJA!!!" - le gritó.   
  
"A QUIEN CREES??, PEPINO MAS CURTIDO!!"   
  
"AH, SI??!!"   
  
"SI!!!"   
  
"Ejem... disculpen... no creen que están muy cerca?" -- dijo Belldandy para captar la atención de ambos.   
  
Ambos la miraron, se miraron y notaron que sus rostros estaban a escasos milímetros....  
  
"AAAHHHH!!!" - se separaron bastante molestos.   
  
"Que pensabas hacer??!!!" -- gritó Urd roja de cólera.   
  
"YO???... Mira quien habla!!.. tu fuíste la que se acercó!!" -- gritó en el mismo noto. Ya estaban a punto de atacarse de nuevo pero como siempre Belldandy sale al rescate...   
  
"Piccoro... había olvidado que Dende quiere mostrarle algo nuevo que aprendió, no es verdad?" - dijo saltando entre ellos.   
  
"Yo?... ah, si!... es verdad... yo..." - dijo al darse cuenta de la treta de Belldandy. Urd hizo desaparecer las chispas que tenía en la mano y resopló...   
  
"Ves lo que te digo, Bell?... con ese inmaduiro es imposible convivir en paz... mejor me voy al mundo de abajo porque si sigo a su lado me enfermaré!!" - la miró - "Por que no vienes conmigo?... te distraerás un poco porque me imagino que ver tanto verde aburre..."   
  
Piccoro: vena aparece   
  
"No lo se, Urd... tengo que ayudar a Dende..."   
  
"Mira, por un día que bajes a la tierra, el cielo no se va a poner de cabeza... asi que vamos de una vez... el enano puede ser muy bien cuidado por la col estirada..."   
  
Piccoro: vena aumenta de tamaño   
  
"Mmm... de acuerdo... puede ser divertido... esta bien, te acomparañé a ver a Skuld.. nos vemos después Dende... hasta más tarde Mr. Popo... con su permiso Piccoro..." - dijo elevándose con dirección al Templo tras su hermana. Urd flotó hasta la altura del guerrero namek...   
  
"Ah, lo olvidaba querido... tienes la gorra mal puesta... y no me extrañes... Ja ne -_^" - y desapareció con su hermana dentro del templo.   
  
Dende miró a las diosas que ya se había ido (seguramente cada una iría por su medio de transporte al mundo de abajo) y luego miró a Piccoro cuyo ki se estaba incrementando de una manera desmesurada. No pudo más y explotó...  
  
"AAAARGGGGG!!!!!! YA NO LA AGUANTO!!!!! LA ODIO, LA ODIO, LA ODIO!!!!!!!" - gritó liberando su frustración y luego dijo -- "Pero eso no se quedará asi... ya me las pagará!!, me vengaré de ella!!.. ya lo verá!!... sabrá quien es el gran Piccoro!!.... JAJAJAJA!!!"   
  
"Este... señor Piccoro?" - dijo Dende.   
  
"Que quieres, niño?" - lo miró.   
  
"Su capa... se esta quemando..." -- a sus palabra, Piccoro volteó y no había dado cuenta que se estaba parando muy cerca de donde estaban las velas encendidas de su entrenamiento, y la mitad de su capa estaba en llamas.   
  
"AAAHHHH!!!... TODO ES SU CULPA!!! BRUJA, BRUJA, BRUJA!!!!!!!" - gritó lanzando la capa al suelo para luego saltar sobre ella mientras continuaba diciendo todo tipo de comentarios acerca de su peculiar nemesis.   
  
"El Biccoros está muy nerviosos, no lo cree, Kamisamas?" - preguntó Mr. Popo.   
  
"Si... debe ser el stress...^^U" -- y continuó mirando divertido como su maestro zapateaba sobre tu capa.   
  
(Nota de la autora: jeje...la verdad que me pasé con esta parte del fic, pero ya no aguantaba mas.. tenia que desahogarme... XDDDD)  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mientras tanto, en la Capsule Corp.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Es amplio sabido que la C.C, cuenta con uno de los laboratorios mas modernos existentes en el planeta y es justamente en ese lugar donde dos mentes muy brillantes llevan trabajando varios dias,   
  
La cámara avanza por los pasillos la corporación y se detene ante una puerta que al cabo de unos instantes se abre revelando un espacio lleno de las más variadas maquiarias y aparatos modernos. A cierta distancia se encuentran nuestras amigas que no son otras que Skuld, diosa del futuro proveniente del cielo de Migdard, y Bulma Briefs, brillante científica en inventora. Skuld tecleaba rapidamente en una computadora en tanto que Bulma revisaba unos papeles que salian de una máquina.  
  
"Lo sabia..." - dijo dandose una cucharada a su helado Nº133, el cual como dijimos antes, es la fuente de energia de esta diosa -- "Esos códigos de protección estaban bien escondidos... lo que no he descubiero aún es como abrirlos... necesita algo muy fuerte para destruírlos..."   
  
"Que encontraste, Skuld?" - dijo Bulma acercándose - "Ya encontraste la manera de operar el espejo?"   
  
"No... lamentablemente no. A pesar que he usado todos mis conocimientos, el Espejo de los Sueños es algo que aún no logro comprender del todo... doy con algunas rutas de acceso, pero todas me conducen de nuevo al principio.... GRRRRR!!!!!" - le salieron lágrimas -- YA NO SE QUE HACER!!! YA ME ESTOY DESESPERANDO!!! {llanto}   
  
"Oye, oye... calmate... no te pongas así... estoy segura que lograras encontrar la manera de activar el espejo..." - dijo sonriendo.   
  
"Pero..."   
  
"Ánimo...{palmada en la espalda} eres brillante o no?... ni a tu edad yo era tan hábil con las maquinas... toma esto como un reto... te crees capaz de superarlo, o no?" -- Skuld la miró y limpiándose las lágrimas dijo poniéndose de pie.   
  
"Tienes razón, Bulma!!... he sido una tonta al ponerme asi...Voy a resolver el enigma el espejo y volveré con mis hermanas a mi mundo!!...Yo Skuld, diosa del pasado y la científica más brillante de todo el universo lo lograré!!!!"   
  
"Ejem... la mas brillante de todo el universo??? ¬_¬" -- dijo Bulma mirándola de reojo.   
  
"Ehh... jejeje.. digo, una de las más brillantes.. ^^U"   
  
Mientras ocurria todo esto, Vegeta había estado parado en la puerta del laboratorio observando lo que hacian su esposa y esa niña loca. Después de todo lo que había pasado y el revuelo que armaron en su casa cuando las conocio, las estaba vigilando, atento a cualquier cosa fuera de lo normal que sucediera. Dijeron que eran diosas, pero... que tales serán sus poderes?... pues de haber visto lo que podían hacer Kamisama y Piccoro fusionado, eso no era nada. Tenia curiosidad por saber hasta donde podrían llegar y de ser así, superarlas a como de lugar. Andaba pensando en esto y sin darse cuenta llegó al lado de un espejo en donde se miró.... si, era la imagen de un guerrero saiyajin, el último que quedaba de sangre pura luego de la muerte de Goku. Tenía que ser el más poderoso de todos, pero... sus poderes habían sido superados ampliamente por Gohan y que además era un híbrido saiyajin!.. aun no acababa de comprenderlo, pero lo que sabía era que tenía que ser más fuerte. Apartó la mirada del espejo y dijo...  
  
"Maldito Kakarotto... te juro que superaré los poderes de tu hijo algún día!... y demostraré que soy el guerrero mas fuerte del universo!!"   
  
"Muy buenas tardes, señor Vegeta... como ha estado?" -- dijo Belldandy asomando la cabeza por el espejo que tenía al lado.   
  
{SILENCIO}  
  
{Shock posterior al silencio}  
  
{Grito posterior al shock}  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Vegeta cayó de espaldas y se apoyó en la pared sintiendo que le daba un síncope y que su corazón estaba a punto de salir corriendo por su boca. Estaba volviendose loco... le pareció ver la cabeza de una chica salir del espejo.(nota: Vegeta todavía no estaba enterado como se trasladaban estas diosas) Para ese momento Belldandy había emergido totalmente del espejo y lo miraba sonriente...  
  
"Que... pe-pero... como mierda....{respiraba agitado} TU!!.. tu eres una de ellas..."   
  
"Como esta?... me recuerda? soy Belldandy, diosa del presente, primera clase y categ..." - se inclinó su lado y lo miró.   
  
"ESO YA LO SÉ, MUCHACHA DEL DEMONIO!!" -- gritó ante una sorprendida Belldandy -- "POR QUE TE APARECES ASÍ SIN AVISAR??!!"   
  
"Oh, lo lamento..." - dijo en el mismo tono amable - "Creo que la última vez olvide mencionar que las diosas nos trasladamos por diferentes medios... en mi caso son los espejos^^"   
  
"Si, eso ya me di cuenta ¬_¬...." -- dijo levantándose.   
  
"Disculpe.. lo asuste?.... no fue mi intención..." - dijo bajando la cabeza con tristeza.   
  
"Asustado?... ja, es una broma?... esas cosas no pueden asustarme... y no pongas esa cara..." - dijo disimulandolo muy bien ya que ese susto hubiera bastado para mandarlo al otro mundo de un infarto. (XDDDD). La hermosa diosa sonrió...   
  
"En serio?.. me alegro mucho.^^" - miró a ambos lados y continuó - "No ha llegado todavía mi hermana?"   
  
"Hermana?... cual herma...."   
  
Antes que terminara de decirlo, de un televisor que estaba cerca a ellos empezaron a emerger chispas electricas y con un destello Urd hizo su aparicion, pero el impulso fue tan fuerte que salió disparada hacia adelante, llevandose a Vegeta de encuentro y terminando ambos en el suelo.  
  
"Urd!!!... estas bien?" - dijo Belldandy al verla tumbada sobre Vegeta.   
  
"Ay, si.. algo esta pasando con el medio de trasporte.. o es que tomé un canal muy rápido...uh?... estoy sobre alguien o me parece?" - miró a Vegeta que la miraba apretando los dientes. Ella sonrió pícaramente y dijo... - "Si, Bell.. estoy MUY bien.. yo diría bastante, no es verdad Vegeta cariño?"   
  
"Arrrrgggg.... QUITATE!!!" - dijo empujandola. Urd se elevó y lo miró enojada.   
  
"Vaya, que modales tan vulgares... al menos podrías mostrar un poco de respeto..."   
  
"Quien habla de respeto??!!... TU TE TIRASTE ENCIMA MIO, ZORRA!!!!"   
  
"Como te atreves a llamarme asi, cerdo saiyajin???!!!....AHORA VERÁS!!!"   
  
"URD, NO LO HAGAS!!!!"   
  
BOOOOOOMMMM!!!!!  
  
Una explosión proveniente del laboratorio sacudió toda la corporación. Olvidándose de sus rencillas, corrieron a ver que pasaba. Al llegar, Vegeta rompió la puerta de un disparo y entraron buscando a Bulma y Skuld...  
  
"BULMA, MUJER DONDE ESTAS?!!" - gritaba Vegeta.   
  
"SKULD, CONTESTA!!" - gritaba Belldandy.   
  
"Vaya, vaya... ahora si que a Skuld se le paso la mano... nah! ella aparecerá..."   
  
"Una palabra más y te reviento la boca, zorra!!" - la amenazó.   
  
"Me gustaría ver eso, puerco..."   
  
"Por favor!, no es tiempo de discutir... Urd.. puedes sentir a Skuld?" - preguntó Bell.   
  
"Por supuesto... alla están..." - señaló a las susodichas que estaban en lo que parecia ser una esfera de energía.   
  
"Y POR QUE MIERDA NO LO DIJISTE ANTES??!!" - gritó Vegeta.   
  
"Porque no me preguntaste..." - sonrió triunfante.   
  
"Ya te las verás conmigo.... MUJER, ESTAS BIEN??" - dijo mientras desaparecía la esfera.   
  
"Si.. si... estamos bien gracias a Skuld..." - sonrió sacudiéndose el polvo.   
  
"Sorprente, Skuld... como aprendiste a hacer eso?" - dijo Bell abrazando a su hermana.   
  
"Bueno... te he observado mucho, hermana mayor... aprendi algo de tu magia tambien^^" - dijo sonrojándose.   
  
"Uhmp... bueno, dejense de tanta charla.. que rayos paso aquí?"   
  
"Al parecer se sobrecargó el generador... Skuld le puso mucha presión a la máquina forzandosa a elevar la potencia... y explotó..." - explicó Bulma.   
  
"Típico.. esta niña siempre lo arruina todo..." - dijo Urd.   
  
"Oye, no fue mi culpa!!" -- le gritó Skuld a la defensiva.   
  
"Ok... ok... la culpa no fue de nadie.. solo que parece que estas máquina no estan dando resultado con ese objeto..."   
  
"El espejo sigue sin activarse.. no es verdad, Skuld?"   
  
"No, hermana mayor... y ahora que los equipos han volado no podremos trabajar por el momento..."   
  
"Entonces?" - preguntó Vegeta.   
  
"Significa que no podremos volver a nuestro mundo, señor Vegeta..."   
  
Todos se quedaron en silencio mirando el misterioso espejo que seguía intacto reflejando lo que quedaba del destruído laboratorio...  
  
Los intentos de las diosas para volver a su mundo continuan fallando.. podrán conseguirlo al final... y mientras tanto que sucede en el cielo del Midgard? que le pasó a Mara?... lo veremos en el próximo capítulo...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Nota de la escritora: Hola amigos... otra vez estoy con ustedes con una nueva edición de UN DESEO INESPERADO. Se que han esperado mucho ese fic y les pido disculpas, pero por muuuuchos motivos no pude continuarlo. Pero gracias a los seguidores de este fic y a la pelicula de OH! MY GODDESS me han devuelvo mi inspiracion... aahh, sobrebia... ok, espero poder escribir mas seguido y terminar antes de que me maten.. je ^^U. Comentarios y sugerencias escriban a 19970319@lamolina.edu.pe 


	9. Numerosas explicaciones

Un deseo inesperado  
  
por Alondra  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Capítulo 9: "Numerosas explicaciones"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Las aventuras de las diosas en pos de volver a su mundo aun no terminan... y no solo ellas quieren volver.. sino hay otros que desean que regresen al Midgard...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cielo del Midgard - Universo de las Diosas  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
La desaparición de Belldandy, Urd y Skuld no había pasado desapercibida por el Lord, la máxima autoridad del cielo, por lo que había dado la orden de mandar a buscarlas usando todos los medios posibles. Peorth, diosa del Midgard, también se había unido a la búsqueda, aunque ellas no le simpatizaran tanto ya que su oficina de asistencia celestial era de la competencia, pero... las ordenes del Lord son incuestionables así que también volcó todos sus personal y equipos en buscarlas.   
  
"Como va la busqueda, Elle?" - preguntó Peorth a una de sus asistentes, que junto con Ex y Chrono eran las más eficientes.   
  
"Nada... ya he revisado gran parte del sistema... pero no hay señales de ellas. La verdad no comprendo de ha pasado... tienes alguna idea de eso Peorth?"   
  
"Yo estoy en ascuas como tu... pero bueno... de lo que sabemos es que no están muertas sino nos hubiéramos dado cuenta de inmediato ya que sus auras desaparecerían..."   
  
"Entonces?.. crees que estén en otro plano existencial?.. podría ser... otro universo?" - preguntó Elle.   
  
"No lo sé... pero continua la busqueda... tienen que aparecer sino el Lord se enfadará mucho..."   
  
"Entendido..." - contestó y siguió trabajando.   
  
Peorth salió de su oficina para despejarse un poco. Todo esto era muy confuso... si Belldandy y sus hermanas no estan en el cielo de Midgard, ni en la tierra... entonces donde?. Se sentó al borde de un escalón y meditó las palabras que le dijera Elle.  
  
"Otro universo?... acaso es posible eso?... tendría que ser, sino donde estaban ellas..." - pensaba en eso cuando en eso un agujero negro se abrió delane de ella emergiendo casi de inmediato una figura que Peorth reconoció en seguida...   
  
"Saludos, querida Peorth... como has estado?" - dijo la recién llegada en un tono cortés y sonriente.   
  
"Mara???" - dijo mirándola y de inmediato la tomó del brazo halándola hacia adentro - "Acaso estás loca??.. ¡¡sabes muy bien que no puedes estar aquí y encima con tanto movimiento!!"   
  
"Si, ya lo sé... el Lord ha amenazado con cortarme la cabeza si aparezco de nuevo, no?.... nah, no te preocupes Peorth.. tuve mucho cuidado^^" -- sonrió y Peorth la miró extrañada.   
  
"Oye, Mara... te encuentras bien?.. actuas muy raro..."   
  
"Yo?... si me encuentro de maravilla!.. no debería estarlo?.. mas bien, tu eres la que tiene mal semblante... que ha pasado?" - preguntó. Peorth la miró, pero decidió no darle importancia al asunto.   
  
"Lo de siempre... ya sabes.. el asunto de Belldandy y sus hermanas... todavía no aparecen y el cielo está haciendo lo imposible para encontrarlas..."   
  
"Que mal... si siguen así no aparecerán nunca... no señor..."   
  
"Eh?"   
  
"Esteee... digo... tienes alguna idea donde pueden estar?"- cambió la frase ya que Peorth la había mirado raro.   
  
"No.. la verdad no lo se,.... oye!, pero se supone que tu ibas a averiguar algo,acaso ya te olvidaste?" - le preguntó.   
  
"En serio?" - se puso la mano en la cabeza - "me podrias creer que se me olvido?"   
  
"Olvidalo...¬¬" - dijo y penso mientras miraba a Mara que le continuaba sonriendo - "Es extraño... ella nunca se comporta asi... luce muy estúpida y extrañamente agradable... urrgg.. bueno.. tal vez sea solo impresión mía.. bueno.. lo de estupida puede ser..."   
  
"Peorth? me decias?" - preguntó la demonio.   
  
"Eh, nada... solo pensaba en ellas... en como pudieron desaparecer... será posible que estén en un otra realidad perdidas?"   
  
"Otra realidad?... mmm... {pensó}... oye Peorth... tu recuerdas algún objeto mágico que pueda servir para viajar entre realidades.... aunque no... no lo creo..."   
  
"Un momento... QUE DIJISTE??" - se levantó bruscamente - "ESPEJO!!. POR SUPUESTO!!... El espejo de los sueños!!"   
  
"Uh?.. y que es eso?" - preguntó curiosa.   
  
"Es un objeto mágico muy poderoso que fue creado en el Midgard por el Lord hace siglos... pero que desapareció misteriosamente... es posible que... en donde quiera que este... Belldandy y sus hermanas deben haberlo contactado y aparecer en ese lugar... por eso no las sentimos! Tiene lógica!.. por que a esos idiotas no se les ocurrió eso antes??" - dijo y a Mara el corrió una gota de sudor.   
  
"Ejem... bueno Peorth.. si ese fuera el caso... como las buscarias tu?"   
  
"Muy simple... iria a las central de las diosas y las buscaria por alli.. buscando la ruta del espejo... creo que iré ahora mismo a hacerlo y se acabarán los problemas!"   
  
Ya iba a irse cuando Mara la detuvo del brazo...   
  
"Que?.. que te pasa Mara??"   
  
"Espera Peorth... ¿por que no dejas que yo lo haga, eh?... tu tienes trabajo aquí y si te vas, el Lord se enfadará mucho contigo... no es así?... además podríamos correr el riesgo de perderte a ti también" - dijo mirándola de reojo.   
  
"Que dices??" - la miró confundida.   
  
"A ver... supongamos que fueras a través del espejo y las encontraras... ok, bravo!.. y después?.. como volverías?... mira que Belldandy no pudo regresar siendo al igual que tú una diosa de primera clase como tu... no puedes arriesgarte de esa manera..." - dijo.   
  
A sus palabras Peorth apretó los puños... Mara tenía la razon... si ella se fuera... el caos aumentaría y no podía abandonar a sus asistentes... ¿que hacer entonces?. Como leyendo su mente, Mara continuó...  
  
"Pero... si deseas... YO puedo ir a buscarlas..." - dijo parándose delante de ella.   
  
"Tu?.. tu irías a buscarlas?"   
  
"Oye.. ahora todos están muy ocupados y si me doy una vuelta por la central de las diosas nadie lo notará. En el caso que yo no podiera volver no pasará nada.. porque simplemente... soy una demonio... que opinas, Peorth?"   
  
"Mmm... no lo se... pero.. es mejor que quedarse aqui y no hacer nada..."   
  
"Entonces?"   
  
"Está bien.. te daré las claves de acceso a la central de lo sueños. Pero ten cuidado y que nadie te vea, entendiste, Mara??" - dijo haciendo aparecer en su mano una tarjeta con muchos códigos de barras.   
  
"Oye, cuando te he fallado?.. tu tranquila y yo me encargaré de todo..." - dijo comenzando a empujarla hacia su oficina - "Ahora vete que tienes muuuucho por hacer... nos vemos Peorth y gracias^^" - dijo desapareciendo con un estallido.   
  
Peorth se quedo mirando la voluta de humo que había dejado Mara preguntándose si lo que había echo fue lo correcto, pero no había otra opción. Suspirando dio media vuelta y entró a su oficina sin percatarse que algo parecido a un bug de color rojo entraba detrás de ella.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Capsule Corp. - Universo del Dragón  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Luego del fallido experimento con el espejo, las diosas optaron por regresarlo al lugar donde lo habían encontrado, es decir, el Templo Sagrado, pero de todas maneras Skuld insistio en seguir monitoreándolo por cualquier cosa que ocurriera. Así que traslado algunos equipos de la C.C. para facilitar su labor.  
  
"Uff... este es el último finalmente..." - dijo a terminar de conectar el último cable - "Si el espejo emite alguna señal, por pequeña que sea, yo lo sabré..." - dijo mostrándo un aparato parecido a un celular a Belldandy, Piccoro y Dende. Urd se había quedado en la tierra...   
  
"Pues a ver si resulta... y espero que estos aparatos no exploten como la última vez...¬¬" - dijo Piccoro recordando el incidente anterior.   
  
"OYE!!" - dijo Skuld sacando su mazo.   
  
"Eso no ocurrirá, Piccoro..." - dijo Belldandy sonriendo - "Confiemos en Skuld y esperemos a que todo resulte bien... el estar tanto tiempo alejada del cielo de Midgard me preocupa..."   
  
"Señorita Belldandy.. que podría pasar si continuara más tiempo alejada de su mundo?" - dijo Dende agarrándose a sus ropas.   
  
"Eso no sabría responderte, pequeño Kamisama... pero estoy preocupada por mi señor y no quisiera estar más tiempo alejada del cielo..."   
  
"Dime, Belldandy.. que es lo que hacen ustedes exactamente alli?" - preguntó Piccoro.   
  
"Bueno... formamos parte de la Central de Ayuda de las Diosas en donde cuando nos llama acudimos a cumplir cualquier deseo que uno tenga... pero solamente uno. Por ese sistema acudi al llamado de Dende...^^"   
  
"Ya veo... hay muchas cosas que todavía no comprendo del todo en este asunto de los deseos y de ustedes mismas..." - dijo cruzando los brazos.   
  
"Yo también tengo muchas preguntas.... en primer lugar... COMO llegó el espejo aquí... es un objeto creado en el cielo de MIdgard... acaso no sabe nada de esto?" - le dijo Skuld frunciendo el ceño.   
  
"Se me ocurre algo... como ambas partes queremos resolver esto.. que les parece si nos reunimos... de esta manera despejaremos más rápido nuestras dudas^^" - sugirió Belldandy.   
  
"Esa es una buena idea, señor Piccoro... que le parece si vamos a la casa de Bulma.. así todos los guerreros podrán ir...."   
  
"Estoy de acuerdos con usted, Kamisamas" - dijo Mr. Popo.   
  
"Mmm... de acuerdo. Pero tendremos que avisarles a todos... me encargaré de eso. Nos reuniremos allí en dos horas..." - dijo.   
  
"GENIAL!... Iré a avisarle a Gohan..." - dijo Skuld contenta - "Nos vemos después..." - dijo mientras corría hacia la puerta.   
  
"Que contenta se le ve a Skuld... a su edad es normal que esté así...^^.. no lo cree Piccoro?"   
  
"Eh?... no entiendo..."   
  
"^^U" - sin palabras.   
  
Skuld no paró de correr hasta la fuente y abriendo el portal saltó dentro de ella siguiendo el aura de Gohan hasta su casa. Pero que estaría haciendo el?   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Casa de los Son  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Y no olvides que después de bañarte tienes que terminar esas tareas pendientes, entendiste Gohan??!!" - gritó Milk mientras Gohan se relajaba en la tina de baño.   
  
"Si, mamá..." - dijo con pesadez.   
  
Estaba muy aburrido. Desde el revuelo ocurrido en la C.C. no había sabido nada de sus amigas las diosas, solo que estarían trabajando muy duro para poder activar ese famoso espejo mágico y poder volver a su mundo. Temia que lo lograran y no pudieran despedirse de él para cuando llegara ese momento... les había caído muy bien y las echaba de menos, sobre todo a Skuld. Ella era una niña muy especial, algo temperamental y violenta, pero muy agradable y por que no.. también bonita.  
  
Se sonrojó ante lo que estaba pensando se sumergió en el agua, solo dejando la nariz y ojos fuera. Sentia unas ganas tremendas de estar con ellas, quería aprender mas de esas diosas, por momentos envidiaba a Dende de estar con ellas a cada momento. Belldandy era una diosa muy amable y dulce, la señorita Urd.. bueno... era... era como ella es... y Skuld... esos pensamientos los reservaba para el.  
  
"Me pregunto que estarán haciendo ahora....aahh... y pensar que después me tengo que poner a estudiar... me gustaria mucho poder verlas de nuevo..." - se dijo para sí.   
  
En eso el agua de la tina comenzó a burbujear rápidamente asustando a Gohan que se pudo en guardia de un salto. Seguidamente se abrió como un canal en el agua emergiendo una cabeza que dió paso a una chica que Gohan conocía demasiado bien...  
  
"Ya estoy aqui!!!.... Gohan!!...donde estás?... vine a buscarte para avisarte que nos reuniremos más tarde en casa de..." - miró hacia adelante y vio a un Gohan totalmente sorprendido, mirándola sin saber que decir y para rematarlo... DESNUDO!! - "Bu...l.....maaaa????" - Skuld se puso de todos los colores.   
  
"Aaaahhhh... Skuld??....." - dijo en niño perplejo.   
  
"GOHAN!!! ERES UN PERVERTIDO!!!! TOMA!!!!" - dijo a la vez que le desgargaba un potente mazado y lo mando al suelo sin mediar palabra alguna... - "No puedo creer que me hagas eso!!!!... eres un depravado!!!"   
  
"Oye, espera... no fue mi culpa.... yo.. yo...." - trató de explicar mientras Skuld se disponía a golpearlo de nuevo cuando en eso la puerta del cuarto de baño de abrió...   
  
"Gohan!! Que fueron esos gritos???!!!!" - entró Milk como una exhalación y al ver a Skuld y a su pequeño tal como vino al mundo también casi le da un ataque...   
  
Afuera de la Casa Son... solo se escuchaban los gritos mientras gotas de sudor aparecían por toda la casa...   
  
"GOHAN!!! NO PUEDO CREER QUE ME HALLAS ECHO ESTO!!!!... QUE ESTABAS PENSADO AL TRAER UNA CHICA AQUI!!!" - gritaba Milk.   
  
"MAMA, TE JURO QUE NO FUE MI CULPA!!... ELLA SE APARECIÓ!!"   
  
"COMO TE ATREVES A ECHARME LA CULPA.... GOHAN PERVERTIDO!!!! POOOOWWW!!!!" - golpe de mazo.   
  
"AY, POR QUE ME PASA ESTO SI SOY TAN BUENO!!"   
  
"TU CALLATE!!!!" - gritaron las dos.   
  
{Se corre el telón y pasamos a otra escena ^^U}  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cielo del Midgard - Universo de las Diosas  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
La central de las diosas era un desastre total, a falta de supervición la labor que hacían las asistentes celestiales no bastaban para reparar el error que se había generado. El lugar estaba inundado de bugs que no paraban de aparecer. Fue cuando en esos momentos, Mara se introdujo sin ser vista. Paso flotando entre los escombros mientras sonreía...  
  
"Jaja... estúpida Peorth... fue muy fácil de engañar..." - dijo con una sonrisa malvada - "Una vez que halla conseguido más poder podré destruirlas... me las pagará el Lord... este lugar tiene sus días contados..." - sus ojos se tornaron amarillos. En eso un bug rojo apareció delante de ella y se frotó contra sus piernas... -- "Si, mi pequeño... pronto podrás divertirte.. ya falta poco... muy poco... uh?.. tienes noticias para mi?..." - la criatura empezó a emitir pequeños chillidos como de conejo - "Aja... comprendo... muy bien... vamos para alla..."   
  
Estaba caminando siguiendo al bug cuando se encontró con una muchacha que parecía trabajar en la central. Ella al verla se asustó...  
  
"Aaahhh... una demonio!!... auxi... mmmm!!!" - Mara le tapó la boca y dijo a su oído - "Si tratas de escapar o gritar te mataré, me oíste?... parece ser que trabajas aqui... ahora me serás de utilidad..." - acto seguido puso su mano en la frente y empezó a brillar. A los pocos segundos la jovencita blaqueó los ojos y cayó pesadamente al suelo.   
  
"Muy bien... perfecto... ya se donde está en puerto de viajes... y como entrar... muchas gracias pequeña... dulces sueños..." - le guiñó el ojo y fue rápidamente hacia alla.   
  
Durante el camino se deshizo de un par mas de diosas menores y llegó a la misma sala en donde había desaparecido Urd y Skuld cuando partieron a buscar a Belldandy. La sala estaba también deteriorándose, pero en mejor estado que el centro del Yggdrasil. Se acercó a un par de espejos que tenian unas ranuras como botones de un material transparente. Sonrió y tecleó rápidamente unos botones, para luego pasar la tarjeta que le había dado Peorth. Puso su mano en el espejo central y sonrió...  
  
"Que interesante... así que Peorth estaba en lo cierto... Universo del Dragón..." - de su mano emergieron chispas rojas... -- "Dime más.... esto se ve muy interesante..."   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Capsule Corp. - Universo del Dragón  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Todos se encontraban reunidos en la corporación tal y como había sugerido Belldandy. Hasta el momento solo se encontran Vegeta, Piccoro y Gohan (luego de darle mil escusas a su madre), junto con las diosas... y aguardaban a que llegaran los demás. La Piedra de los Deseos reposaba en una mesa de centro.  
  
"Por que no empezamos de una vez, maldición?.. ya me estoy aburriendo de esperar!" - dijo Vegeta de mal humor.   
  
"Falta que lleguen Yamcha, Krilin, Ten shin han y Chaoz.. y eso lo sabes muy bien..." - dijo Bulma mientras colocaba algo de comida para los invitados.   
  
"Ja, hablas de esas basuras??... por eso lo digo... no tenían ninguna necesidad de venir... conmigo y el insecto verde bastamos..."   
  
"No creas que no te escuché, Vegeta..." - dijo Piccoro desde su asiento.   
  
"Bueno.. a mi me parece buena idea conocer a todos sus compañeros.. ya que son los más fuertes de este mundo, es mejor hacerlos parte también de todo esto...^^" - dijo Belldandy que ayudaba a Bulma a servir el té.   
  
"Creeme... te vas a llevar una gran decepción..." - dijo Vegeta mirando para otro lado.   
  
"Vamos sweety... no creo que sea tan malo... me gustaría mucho conocer a tus amigos.. hasta ahora todo lo que he visto es muy interesante..." - dijo Urd a sus espaldas jugando con la punta de su cabello.   
  
"Pues a ti te dará gusto... y dos cosas te dire: uno, no son mis amigos!.. y dos... NO ME TOQUES!!" - le gritó.   
  
"VEGETA, COMPÓRTATE!!" - gritó Bulma desde la cocina. Urd le guiñó el ojo y Vegeta dandole una mirada feroz fue a sentarse junto al namek.   
  
"Ahora veo por que no la soportas, insecto..." - dijo en voz baja.   
  
"Ja... y eso no es todo lo que veras..." - contestó.   
  
"Creen que tarden mucho?... me gustaría regresar al templo para ver como sigue el espejo... puede aparecer algo y..."   
  
"No te preocupes Skuld..." - le dijo Gohan con una venda en la cabeza (producto de lso varios golpes que le dió XD) - "Mr. Popo dijo que cualquier cosa rara que vea nos avisará en seguida..."   
  
"Oye, Gohan..." - dijo dende que estaba a su lado - "Que te pasó?.. parece que hubieras tenido una pelea..."   
  
"No, no fue nada.. ^^U.. solo... me cai... es todo..."   
  
"Que cínico.... y te pudo haber ido peor" - le dijo Skuld cruzándose de brazos.   
  
"Ya te dije que no fue mi culpa.. tu debiste avisarme antes!" - dijo el niño.   
  
"Jaja.. si, como no... dejenerado... acaso no tienes verguenza.. tu... tu"   
  
"Aaahh...suspiro como tu digas Skuld... en fin.. creo que iré a tomar algo..."   
  
"Oye, niño... no me dejes con la palabra en la boca!"   
  
En eso dos kies muy familiares hicieron su aparecion en la sala de la corporación. Eran Yamcha y Krilin...  
  
"Hola a todos!!.. vinimos apenas recibimos tu llamada, Bulma... EEEHHHH???????" - se quedó de piedra al ver a las chicas. Por supuesto que se acordaba de ellas.   
  
"Que ocurre Yam.... ACKKKK!!!!" - su reaccíon fue la misma de Yamcha.   
  
"Que les pasa, chicos?.. por que se pusieron asi?" - dijo Bulma bastante extrañada. Gohan en cambio se puso de todos los colores tratando de esconderse de Piccoro. Urd dejó de flotar y se paró delante de ellos...   
  
"Vaya vaya vaya.... pero miren que pequeño es el mundo... Yamcha... que agradable volver a verte... jeje" - rió divertida recordando los incidentes pasados.   
  
"Es un placer volver a verlos, amigos... ^^" - sonrió dulce como siempre. - "Ya estas mas animado, Krilin?"   
  
"Ustedes otra vez??... vienen a molestar acaso??" - dijo Skuld sacando su mazo.   
  
"Aaaahh.. si...si... " - contestó con un hilo de voz.   
  
"Algo que dice que algo ha pasado y que CIERTA persona no me ha contado... Gohan!!" - lo levantó de la ropa.   
  
"Este.. jeje... es una larga historia señor Piccoro..." - sonrió nervioso.   
  
"Pues algo me dicen que ya se conocen así que podemos evitarnos tanta perdida de tiempo en presentaciones innecesarias... así que podemos empezar de una vez..." - dijo Vegeta.   
  
"Esperen un momento!!.. no comprendo nada de esto.. como es que ellas estan aqui??!!.... es decir..."   
  
"Si te callas y te sientas lo sabras dentro de poco... y eso va para ti tambien!" - dijo Urd a ambos.   
  
"Alguien me puede decir que pasa aqui, por Kamisama??" - dijo Bulma.   
  
"Me llamaba?" - dijo Dende tímidamente.   
  
"Olvidalo..-_-UUU"   
  
"Creo que yo les explicaré de una vez sino seguiremos perdiendo el tiempo... Y QUE ME VUELVAN LOCO!!!" - dijo Piccoro con voz fuerte y llamando la atención de todos.   
  
Rato después...  
  
"De modo que son diosas?" - dijo Krilin fascinado con la explicación de Piccoro - "Que genial!.. por que no nos dijiste nada, Gohan??¬_¬" - dijo mirandolo con mala cara.   
  
"Lo siento^^U... pensaba que este asunto se solucionaría pronto.. pero parece que no... " - respondió Gohan mirando a sus amigas.   
  
"Entonces... significa que se quedarán aquí para siempre??" - dijo Yamcha esperanzado en que alguna de esas hermosas diosas pudiera complirle un deseo.   
  
"Esperemos que no..." - dijo Bell mirando su té - "Como ya les explicó Piccoro, yo acudí a este mundo por un deseo de Dende... usando la piedra de los deseos y el espejo de los sueños combinados... pero desde que pasó eso ya no ha vuelto a activarse y mis hermanas tampoco pueden volver a encontrar la ruta de vuelta al Midgard."   
  
"Y que cosas podrían ocurrir si no regresan pronto?" - preguntó Bulma.   
  
"El Yggdrasil podría colapsar muy pronto.. necesita la energía de las tres diosas para que funcione correctamente.. pero nosotras estamos en otro universo... según escuché de mi maestro, hace mucho tiempo el sistema colapso y hubo un caos completo en el cielo. El Arbol de la Vida fue destruído, alterando la vida normal de la tierra.. y lo peor de todo es que el reino de los Infiernos tomó el poder..."   
  
"Reino de los Infiernos?" - preguntó Gohan.   
  
"Si, como saben... en el otro mundo existen tres lugares.. el Cielo, el Infierno y el Limbo, que es el llamado Vacío. Allí no hay nada.. y la verdad term¡nar allí es peor que morir.. es sufrir para toda la eternidad..."   
  
Se hizo un silencio muy incómodo en la sala. Dende se animó a preguntar...  
  
"Y como pudieron volver a la normalidad el desastre?" - a su pregunta Belldandy sonrió.   
  
"Tal parece que fue usando el poder el poder de las diosas de ese entonces combinado con el de nuestro señor, el Lord... el cual es el jefe del cielo y ademas muy poderoso..."   
  
"Poderoso?" - pensó Vegeta.   
  
"Una vez repuesto el orden en el Midgard el Yggdrasil fue reparado.. siempre atentos a que ningún virus pueda volvera invadirnos. Y los demonios fueron expulsados del cielo no permitiéndoles volver a regresar..."   
  
"Igual que en el otro mundo, por lo que me contó Kaiosama... y que más paso Belldandy?"   
  
"Bueno... a veces incursionaba uno que otro demonio por ordenes del señor oscuro, pero era rápidamente repelido por las señales de alerta del Yggdrasil.. pero, personalmente.. {miró a Urd} yo nunca he tenido nada en contra de los demonios..^^" - a sus palabras, Urd bajó la cabeza, no pasando desapercibido por Piccoro.   
  
"Nosotras las diosas cumplimos un deber muy importante en el cielo, cumplimos los deseos de personas especiales y velamos por que todo en sus vidas sea felicidad. desde que me nombraron diosa de primera clase siempre consideré eso muy importante..."   
  
"Deseos?.. cumples deseos como lo hacen las esferas del dragón?" - preguntó Vegeta. Hasta ese momento, nadie les había menciado a las diosas la historia de las esferas.   
  
"Esferas del Dragon?... y que es eso?" - preguntó Skuld.   
  
"Son unas esferas mágicas que conceden cualquier deseo... al juntarlas e invocarlas, aparece Shenlong que es el Dragon Sagrado... que puede concederte cualquier deseo..."   
  
"Vaya, que interesante... por que no nos habías contando nada Dende??" - dijo Urd.   
  
"Pues... desde que ustedes vinieron... la verdad no se me ocurrió...jeje"   
  
Todos: -_-UUUUU   
  
"Y ese Dragón... Shenlong... es muy poderoso??" - preguntó Skuld.   
  
"Si, bueno... puede volver a los muertos a la vida y otras cosas mas... siempre y cuando este ante los alcances del Dragón..."   
  
"Eso es fantástico!.. Belldandy.. esa podría ser la solución a nuestro problema!!" - dijo Urd tomándola de los hombros - "Es posible que ese Dragón pueda regresanos al Midgard!!!"   
  
"Ja... recien se dieron cuenta?.. pero que patético!" - dijo y todos voltearon a verlo - "Tanto tiempo desperdiciado y no pensaron en algo tan simple..."   
  
"Y si tu lo sabias, monigote... por que no lo dijiste antes??" - le gritó Urd.   
  
"Porque no me lo preguntaste..." - Urd se puso roja al recordar sus palabrs - "Ojo por ojo... diente por diente... diosita de segunda..." - dijo mordazmente y Piccoro se rió por dentro.   
  
"Grrrr..." -- cruzó los brazos jurando vengarse más tarde.   
  
"Y puedes invocar a ese Dragon Sagrado, Dende?... para estar seguras si podría llevarnos al Midgard" - preguntó Belldandy.   
  
"Si, pero... ahora no será posible porque hay que esperar un año para invocar a Shenlong.. es necesario reunir las 7 esferas y en estos momentos estan convertidas en piedra..."   
  
"UN AÑO???!!!" - gritaron a la vez Urd y Skuld.   
  
"Estás loco???.. en ese tiempo el Yggdrasil se destruirá si no volvemos porque..."   
  
"Pero no hay otra solución..." - dijo Piccoro muy serio - "Y a menos que tengan otra alternativa... estaremos gustosos de escucharla" - ambas diosas se callaron. Belldandy preguntó...   
  
"Hay algo que quisiera saber si me lo permite, Piccoro... como es que llegó el espejo de los sueños y la piedra de los deseos a este mundo {dijo tomando la piedra en sus manos}... dijo que usted fue Kamisama antes... debe saberlo..." - todos se callaron y miraron a Piccoro. El namek suspiró y trató de recordar.   
  
"Muchos de los recuerdos de Kami se perdieron al fusionarse conmigo y me temo que no recuerdo mucho... pero esos objetos están allí desde hace muchos siglos... eran como... como diría Kami... señales de pacto o alianza entre diferentes mundos... acerca de eso... estuve revisando esa piedra y si te das cuenta hay unos simbolos extraños en todo el perímetro. Si viene de tu mundo, tal vez puedas descifrarlos" - dijo.   
  
Belldandy observó la piedra e hizo unas señales en las inscripciones de la piedra que de pronto se iluminó, brillando a su vez el rostro de la diosa. Todos se echaron un poco para atras...  
  
"Esto... es un sello, el sello del Lord..."   
  
"Y eso que significa, Belldandy?" - preguntó Urd.   
  
"Esta piedra al igual que el espejo... son señales de alianzas. Si un mundo tiene problemas, el otro acudira en su ayuda... pero es como si se pidiera el deseo a una diosa. Una vez pedido y que el ser del Midgard halla acudido, deberá quedarse a cumplirlo para siempre... esa fue la condición. Por eso ni el espejo ni la piedra fueron usados durante siglos... y ahora que estamos aqui... ya no hay forma de regresar..."   
  
"Y tu acudiste porque el enano pidió el deseo, no?... jum, los namek no hacen más que causar problemas..." - dijo Vegeta en son de burla.   
  
"Vegeta!! Como te atreves a decir eso?!.. no fue culpa de Dende!!" - dijo Krilin enfadado.   
  
"Es algo muy claro... el estúpido pidió el deseo con esos objetos y trajo a Belldandy y sus hermanas aqui... y ahora ellas están atoradas sn poder volver..."   
  
"No digas estupideces Vegeta!!... en primer lugar Dende no tenía idea que podría llamar a diosas de otro mundo... estás siendo muy injusto!" - gritó Yamcha.   
  
"Cierra la boca, insecto... que no eres nadie para contradecirme. El caso es que por su culpa ellas no pueden volver... y a quien deberían reclamarle es a él!!"   
  
"ESO JAMÁS!!"   
  
Vegeta volteó a ver a Belldandy habiéndose puesto de pie, lo observaba severamente.  
  
"No es culpa de Dende el que yo este aqui y no tiene derecho a reclamarle nada, señor Vegeta!!" - dijo enojada - "Dende es solo un niño y no sabía lo que podia pasar... además... {ablandó un poco su mirada}... Es en parte culpa mía también porque yo accedí a cumplirle su deseo... el permanecer a su lado y ayudarle a ser un buen Kamisama. Bien pude haberme negado, pero no... quise hacerlo, porque vi sinceridad en su deseo y como diosa es mi deber ayudar a lo que me necesitan... por algo lo soy..."   
  
"Hermana..."   
  
"Belldandy"   
  
"....." - Vegeta permanecía callado.   
  
"Pido a mis hermanas perdonen mi error.. ya que por mi causa ellas vinieron a buscarme dejando sus labores. Acepto cargar con toda la responsabilidad... y solamente pido no culpen más a Dende, por favor... lamento todas las molestias que les causa nuestra presencia en su mundo..."   
  
"Cómo puedes pensar eso, Belldandy??... por favor!!" - dijo Bulma que estaba con Trunks en brazos - "La venida de ustedes aquí ha traído muchas cosas buenas. Ustedes tres son personas muy agradables y simpáticas... y con sus maravillosos poderes han ayudado a muchos... empezando contigo, que curaste a mi bebé... si, cuando dijiste que eras una diosa supe que tu fuiste la que lo alivió..." - le puso a Trunks en sus brazos el cual muy feliz abrazó a Belldandy - "La venida de ustedes es una bendición..."   
  
"Es cierto, pequeña..." - Piccoro sonrió levemente - "Como te dije antes, Dende ha aprendido mucho gracias a ti... y va en camino de convertirse en un buen Kamisama..."   
  
"Señor Piccoro..." - lo miró Dende sorprendido.   
  
"Si, Belldandy!!... junto con Urd y Skuld nos han llenado de mucha alegría... alegría que yo había perdido desde la muerte de mi papá..." - bajó la cabeza - "Es por eso que agradezco mucho el que esten aquí con nosotros... muchas gracias Belldandy y Skuld..." - la miró sonriente y Skuld se sonrojó un poco.   
  
"Oye, y de mi no te acuerdas, niño?" - dijo Urd.   
  
"Ah, claro.. de usted también señora Urd..." .- dijo Goahn   
  
"No me llames señora, niño atrevido!!"   
  
"No te pongas tan sensible, vieja bruja... lo que pasa es que ya se dio cuenta de tus arrugas!!...JAJAJA!!!" - se burló Piccoro. Skuld sacó un tablero y dijo...   
  
"Mmmm... Piccoro: 1; Urd: 0" - y los miró.   
  
"No me lo digas inmaduro, al menos yo tengo mejor cara que tú!!" - le gritó.   
  
"Como si eso me importara, bruja!!" - le respondió.   
  
Mientras Piccoro y Urd discutían, todos comenzaron a reirse, incluso Vegeta que apartado en un rincón sonrió un poco. Esas jovenes eran muy especiales, no lo podía negar. Hubiera querido disculparse con Belldandy, pero su orgullo no se lo permitió. Belldandy observaba y unas lágrimas resbalaron por sus ojos y mirando a Trunks dijo...  
  
"Gracias... muchas gracias a todos..."   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mientras tanto, en el Templo Sagrado...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mr. Popo hacía un poco de limpieza en el templo como era su labor y justo estaba en el area donde habían dejado el espejo. A petición de Skuld, cada cierto tiempo se daba una vuelta para ver si había algo anormal y de ser así avisarles a las diosas. Se paró delante del espejo y dijo...  
  
"A Mr. Bobos le barece un esbejos bastante corrientes..." - dijo para sí mismo - "Será bosible que buedas volver a salir alguien bor aqui?" - y dando la espalda al espejo continuó con su labor.   
  
En eso, la superficie del espejo empezó a ondear y una mano emergió, a la vez que unos destellos de luz comenzaron a salir del espejo. Mr. Popo se dió vuelta y no tuvo tiempo de hacer o decir algo ya que la mano le cubrió la boca y no supo nada más.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Capsule Corp.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Un flash de luz cruzó por la cabeza de Belldandy que en esos momentos se hallaba conversando con Dende en la terraza de la corporación y miró hacia el cielo con una expresión de miedo en sus ojos. Urd, que discutía como siempre con Piccoro, la imitó...  
  
"Que ocurre?... pasa algo?" - dijo Piccoro.   
  
"Belldandy... sentiste eso?" - dijo Urd.   
  
"No... no es posible... ella... ella no puede estar aquí... " - dijo muy nerviosa.   
  
En eso Piccoro tuvo un sobresalto... una presencia se había debilitado de golpe... y al parecer Dende también pudo sentirlo porque se acercó a su maestro...  
  
"Que ha pasado, señor Piccoro??... por que disminuyó la presencia de Mr. Popo?? - Belldandy dio media vuelta y dijo gravemente...   
  
"Algo.. algo muy malo ha pasado... no hay tiempo que perder!!!.. vamos!!"   
  
"Espera un poco Belldandy... eso tiene que ver con Popo o es algo mas.. DIMELO!!"   
  
"Se lo explicaré cuando lleguemos... espero que no sea muy tarde..." - entraron en la sala en donde lso demás conversaban y al verlos se callaron sin comprender lo que pasaba. Skuld acababa de llegar con Gohan...   
  
"De prisa Belldandy... hay que llevarlos también a ellos... tu llevate al niño y yo al inmaduro!!.... así llegaremos más rápido!" - dijo agarrando una de las orejas del namek que apretó los dientes de dolor.   
  
"ARGGGG, SUELTAME BRUJA!!!!.. Y NADIE ME DA ORDENES, TU EJEMPLO DE...!!" - no pudo decir más porque Urd le tapó la boca con una mano y con la otra lanzó unas chispas a un televisor que estaba cerca.   
  
"YA DEJA DE QUEJARTE Y VAMOS DE UNA VEZ!!!" - dijo lanzandolo de una patada a la pantalla para luego tomarlo de su capa y desaparecer por el televisor. Todos miraban sin comprender y Belldandy sonriendo dijo...   
  
"No se preocupen... volveremos en un momento...^^U" - tomó de la mano a Dende - "Vamos Dende... viajaremos por el espejo, solo no sueltes mi mano..." - dijo iluminando un espejo cercano. Skuld se adelantó y dijo...   
  
"Hermana, que está pasando?? por que te vas así??" - dijo.   
  
"Alcanzanos en el templo Skuld... y lo sabras... no tardes" - dijo desapareciendo con Dende en el espejo. Skuld miró a Gohan y dijo...   
  
"Pues que esperamos!!... VAMOS GOHAN!! - lo tomó de la mano y se lo llevo hasta el balcón en donde abajo había una pequeña fuente.   
  
"Skuld.. que planeas!! a donde vamos??!!" - pero ya no dijo más porque Skuld había sacado su mazo y de un golpe lo tiró por el balcón saltando ella tras el y tomando su mano segundos antes de caer al agua, en donde desaparecieron.   
  
Bulma, Yamcha y Krilin no tenían la menor idea de lo que había pasado y Vegeta pensaba que seguramente a esas chicas se les había ocurrido otra de sus locuras, alegrándose de no ser parte de ellas en esta ocasión.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Templo Sagrado  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
En la cocina del Templo Sagrado, se iluminó un toner que contenía agua para luego emerger Skuld y Gohan, pero com salieron los dos al mismo tiempo se quedaron atorados en el barril.  
  
"Aayyy.. otra vez calcule mal el punto de llegada, diablos!!... NO ME APRIETES GOHAN!!" - gritó trantando se safarse.   
  
"No te preocupes, Skuld... solo no te muevas...." - dentro del agua hizo aparecer una esfera de energia que reventó el barril saltando los dos para lados opuestos. - "Listo... estamos libr...POOOWW!!!"   
  
"La próxima vez avisa!!" - dijo guardando su mazo y corriendo hacia la puerta -- "HERMANA, DONDE ESTAS?!!"   
  
"Ay... mujeres, quien las entiende..." - dijo Gohan sobándose su chinchón y corriendo tras Skuld.   
  
Al llegar a la Biblioteca, ambos se quedaron de piedra sin poder creer lo que veían. Todo estaba destruído, con muchas manchas de quemaduras y por alli algun vestigio de algún fuego rebelde. Pero lo que más les llamó la atención fue que el espejo de los sueños.... estaba roto...  
  
"BELLDANDY!! QUE PASO??!! ESTAS BIEN??!!" - corrió hacia su hermana que junto a Dende examinaban a Mr. Popo que llacía desmayado y herido... y además con una extraña marca en la frente. Piccoro miraba hacia el espejo con furia y Urd revisaba los alrededores tratando de sentir algo...   
  
"Skuld... ella... ella ha vuelto..." - dijo casi en un susurro.   
  
"Lo se Belldandy, calma... yo... yo también la siento... estuvo aquí... es su magia..." - dijo Urd.   
  
"Ella??... de quien hablan.. lo sabes, Sku..." - se calló al ver la cara de pánico que ponía Skuld que poniéndose de rodillas dijo...   
  
"No... no es verdad... HERMANA MAYOR, ELLA NO PUEDE ESTAR AQUI!!" - gritó.   
  
"Que ha pasado aquí??!!...Qué significa todo esto??!!... DIMELO CON UN DEMONIO!!" - le gritó a Urd pero ella permaneció callada sin dejar de mirar a Belldandy.   
  
Belldandy miró los fragmentos del espejo en el suelo y dándo media vuelta dijo gravemente...  
  
"Mara... esta aqui..."  
  
Al parecer lo que tanto temía Belldandy se ha vuelto realidad. Ahora la demonio Mara esta en el Universo del Dragón... que tan grave puede ser eso y por que tienen tanto miedo las diosas?... lo veremos muy pronto..=3  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Nota de la escritora: Nuevamente perdonen por haberme demorado tanto en continuar con este fic y agradezco a los lectores que no han dejado de pincharme para que me apresure en continuarlo ^^UU. Espero poder terminarlo antes de fines de año, todo depende del tiempo que tenga y de las obligaciones con la uni.. bueno, es todo y ya nos veremos!!^^ 


End file.
